


Новый год

by Mariata



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Story, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили - молодой полицейский. Кили - запутавшийся молодой человек, который связался не с той компанией. Модерн АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал опубликован здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2725280  
> Постер: http://vellamari.tumblr.com/image/107510557622
> 
> Вбоквелл от Scandia (время действия - 12 глава) http://archiveofourown.org/works/3192395

Кили поддел снег носком. Дорога была пустая, ни единой машины, ни пешехода. Марсела стояла, прислонившись плечом к фонарному столбу, и медленно потягивала виски прямо из горлышка.  
  
\- Что? – спросила она, поймав на себе взгляд.  
  
Кили прыснул и они оба зашлись смехом, согнувшись и чуть не упав.  
  
\- Ничего, - ответил парень, отдышавшись. – Интересно, сколько простоим, - он поправил яркую куртку из искусственного козьего меха и повертел ногой в ботинке на высокой подошве. – Мне кажется, что я уже… не стоит, наверно…  
  
\- Едут-едут-едут!!! – завопила Марсела и выскочила на дорогу, размахивая руками.  
  
Чёрный автомобиль начал притормаживать метров за 20 до девушки и, поравнявшись с ней, остановился. Стекло плавно опустилось. Спереди сидело двое молодых мужчин, ещё один сзади.  
  
\- Кили! – Марсела обернулась, подзывая своего друга. – Тащи сюда свою задницу!- промурлыкала она нараспев.  
  
Кили засеменил к авто, приподнимая на ходу пушистый воротник.  
  
\- Привет, мальчики, развлечься не хотите? – Он заглянул в салон, наклонившись к открытому окну рядом с Марселой.  
  
Время было послепраздничное. 1 января. Конечно, нормальные люди отсыпаются в такую пору, но есть ведь и искатели приключений, которые не прочь провести выходные в компании очаровательной незнакомки, ну или закинуться. На это и рассчитывали Кили с Марселой, ковыляя пешком вдоль пригородного шоссе.  
  
Кили широко улыбнулся и обвёл верхнюю губу языком, демонстрируя пирсинг. Выжидая, он рассматривал троицу. Парень за рулём – блондин с аккуратной стрижкой – смотрел, как будто смущаясь. О, Кили знал этот взгляд! Этакий тихоня, которого друзья впервые в жизни подбили поразвлечься, целыми днями сидит за компьютером или перебирает бумажки в скучном офисе. Пассажирское место занимал темноволосый чуть полноватый очкарик в шерстяном жилете поверх рубашки. На заднем сидении, широко улыбаясь, сидел третий приятель, рыжеватый с густой бородой. Впрочем, его улыбка быстро исчезла, когда он увидел парня.  
  
\- Э… я думал вы обе тёлки, - протянул он.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Чарли! Вон Фили пусть тоже развлечётся. Он же у нас по мальчикам, правда? – темноволосый ободряюще хлопнул водителя по плечу, вперяясь нетрезвым взглядом в декольте Марселы.  
  
\- Не переживайте, мальчики, я и с вами обоими управлюсь, - Марсела кокетливо подмигнула Чарли.  
  
Чарли тяжело вздохнул, потеребил бороду, но в итоге кивнул.  
  
\- Забирайтесь назад, - скомандовал очкарик. Кили с Марселой спешно залезли на заднее сидение. - А можно тебя с двух стволов отыметь? – спросил он, оборачиваясь. Взгляд его заволокло совсем от похоти и алкоголя.  
  
\- Договоримся… - коротко ответила девушка.  
  
\- Ох, ну что ты несёшь? Что ты несёшь?! – заворчал Чарли. – С двух стволов он отымеет. Смотри, заснёшь сейчас в блевотине, как скотина.  
  
Кили молчал и внимательно разглядывал водителя через зеркало заднего вида. Фили – так, кажется, его зовут – старался сосредоточенно смотреть на дорогу, а сам уже был пунцовым то ли от стыда, то ли от смущения, то ли от всего вместе. Кили усмехнулся.  
  
Марсела что-то нашёптывала Чарли на ухо, шаря рукой у него между ног, мужчина на переднем сидении похохатывал, озорно глядя на друга. Кили не отрываясь смотрел на Фили, не замечая творящегося вокруг непотребства.  
  
Машина, наконец, въехала в черту города. За окном поплыли кирпичные малоэтажки, торговый центр, парк Хедуотерс. Кили не заметил, как они внезапно остановились, и встрепенулся лишь услышав хлопок двери.  
  
\- Эй, - проститутка наклонилась к окну. – До скорого!  
  
\- Марсела, давай… аккуратней, - улыбнулся молодой человек. – Набери меня, если что.  
  
Марсела только закатила глаза и цокнула языком, мол, «и не такое проходили».  
  
\- Ну, что, мальчики? Пойдём праздновать! – она подхватила под руки Чарли и мужчину в очках. Троица, шатаясь, побрела к дому.  
  
Кили какое-то время смотрел им вслед, а потом понял, что они всё ещё не трогаются. И молчат. Парень прочистил горло. Неловко, кажется, вдруг стало и ему.  
  
\- Приятель… Фили, верно? – Кили подался вперёд. – Чёрт! Вот совпадение. Фили… Кили.  
  
\- Ага, - замявшись, кашлянул блондин и, наконец, нажал на газ. – Знаешь… Зря я всё это… - он махнул рукой. – Чёрт! Прости, ты правда… ну, это… за деньги даёшь мужчинам?  
  
\- Э… ты за кого меня принимаешь, приятель, - холодно ответил Кили. – Если моя подружка – шлюха, это не значит, что и я.  
  
\- Чёрт! Вот же нелепость… Прости пожалуйста, - совсем поникшим голосом ответил его собеседник. Кили едва сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться, наблюдая, как Фили сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, а затем снова залился краской. – Я не хотел. Правда.  
  
\- Бывает, - кивнул Кили. – Я просто люблю потусоваться. К тебе?  
  
\- Д-да, - выдавил Фили.  


* * *

  
  
Жилище Фили оказалось премилым домом из красного кирпича прямо напротив парка. Машина замедлила ход и плавно въехала на асфальтовую дорожку. Фили не стал открывать гараж, оставив автомобиль у крыльца.  
  
\- Иногда по работе нужно срочно выехать… Нет привычки ставить её в гараж, - улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Зачем тогда гараж? – Кили улыбнулся в ответ, захлопывая дверцу.  
  
\- Шёл вместе с домом, - Кили показалось, что блондин нахмурился. – Пойдём?  
  
\- Пошли, сладкий! Придадимся разврату уже.  
  
Кили осмотрелся вокруг, пока они поднимались по ступенькам на крыльцо. Соседей видно не было.  
  
Отворив дверь, Фили снял куртку и ботинки, вошёл в небольшой уютный холл. Кили последовал его примеру. Раздеваясь, он обвёл глазами полку для головных уборов и его взгляд скользнул по фуражке с красной лентой.  
  
\- Ты что – легавый? – парень почувствовал, как в ушах зашумело.  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Фили. – Что-то не так? Твоя подружка вроде не в борделе работает? – Кили отрицательно мотнул головой. - Даже если и так, я ничего не видел, - он поднял руки и улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
\- Да нет, всё ок, - Кили нервно сглотнул, нашаривая телефон. – А твои друзья?  
  
\- Они мои коллеги, - ответил блондин.  
  
\- Ага. Ясно, - Кили почесал подбородок, чтобы не показывать, что нервничает.  
  
\- Если тебе нужно… Ну, в ванну – она там, - Фили махнул в сторону.  
  
\- Да, спасибо. Пахну, должно быть, я божественно.  
  
Как только Кили скрылся в ванной, он выудил смартфон из заднего кармана джинсов и набрал Марселу. Услышав короткие гудки и сообщение о том, что абонент недоступен, парень выругался и скинул СМСкой «Осторожней с наркотой. Они легавые». Вздохнув, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало – яркие стрелки расплылись и лучше уже было смыть новогодний грим, что Кили и сделал. Он поднял руку, принюхался и, поморщившись, снял майку, за ней последовали джинсы. Пользоваться гостеприимством – так по полной, решил Кили и залез в душ.  
  
Фили тем временем налил себе виски и задумчиво перекатывал янтарную жидкость по кубикам льда. Сегодня ночью он только ушёл с дежурства и забрал уже подвыпивших Чарли и Мэтью из клуба, а теперь ещё и притащил к себе домой этого непонятного парня, который водит дружбу с проституткой и отчего-то сильно занервничал, узнав, что Фили полицейский. Фили вздохнул и поднёс бокал ко рту, но отпить не успел.  
  
\- Выпиваешь один первого января – дурной знак, - улыбаясь, Кили опустился на диван рядом с ним и перехватил бокал с виски. – Не возражаешь? – он залпом опрокинул горьковатую жидкость и поморщился. – Одолжил твой халат, - он опустил глаза, поправляя пояс. Без макияжа лицо его было совсем юным.  
  
\- Слушай, тебе сколько лет? – нахмурился Фили.  
  
\- Уже всё можно, - засмеялся Кили. – Мне 22. Паспорт показать, господин полицейский?  
  
\- Я тебе верю, - сглотнул Фили и посмотрел парню в глаза. – Знаешь… Я никогда…  
  
\- Знаю, - Кили прижал палец к его губам. – Где у тебя спальня?  
  
Как только они вошли в комнату, Кили прижался к своему новому знакомому сзади, наклоняясь к уху.  
  
\- Хочешь сверху или снизу? – он медленно провёл ладонью по животу Фили, с удовольствием отметив жёсткий пресс.  
  
\- Не знаю, а ты как? – ответил блондин, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- У тебя резинки есть? – Кили поцеловал мочку уха.  
  
\- Не-ет, - Фили, кажется, уже таял.  
  
\- Чёрт. Надеешься всегда на партнёра? – он усмехнулся. – Тогда подожди. Я мигом.  
  
\- Э, нет, просто после переезда случая не было…  
  
\- Недавно переехал?  
  
\- Год назад.  
  
\- Никого не трахал год? – Кили поднял бровь. – Так. Когда я приду, хочу чтобы твоя голая сексуальная задница была уже в постельке. Хорошо?  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
Кили вернулся в холл и пошарил в карманах куртки. Нашлось два презерватива и последний пакетик смазки. Отлично. Отворив дверь в спальню, он увидел, что Фили разделся до белья и сел на кровать, обхватив себя руками, выглядел он крайне жертвенно.  
  
\- Слушай, не хочешь – не будем, - Кили прислонился к косяку.  
  
\- Будем. Я давно хотел. И давно знал, что мне нравятся парни, - Фили поднял на него глаза. Такие голубые и добрые глаза.  
  
Кили подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с ним, положил руку на шею, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу.  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал он и тут же возненавидел себя. Чёрт. Он слишком часто это говорил и слишком многим. Почему-то врать Фили не хотелось и не хотелось, чтобы он знал, что Кили тоже спит с мужчинами за деньги, что сейчас на новогодней вечеринке его уже несколько раз поимели. Пусть он так ведёт себя иногда, пусть и не считает себя шлюхой, но всё же.  
Фили опустил глаза и подался вперёд, нежно захватывая нижнюю губу Кили робким поцелуем. Кили тут же ответил. Поцелуй стал влажным и жарким. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Фили тяжело дышал и снова отвёл глаза.  
  
\- Давай музыку включим что ли, - Кили наклонился к тумбочке и покрутил ручку старого радиоприёмника. Заиграл рождественский гимн о любви в исполнении Джорджа Майкла. – Ох, какая пошлятина, - Кили поморщился.  
  
Они ещё раз поцеловались и Кили повалил Фили на спину, шаря рукой у него по животу, оглаживая бока, наконец, он засунул пальцы под резинку трусов и, скользнув языком по языку Фили, провёл рукой по его члену, размазывая выступившую смазку. Блондин застонал и инстинктивно подался вверх бёдрами, усиливая контакт. Кили привстал, сбросил халат и опустился всем телом на Фили, попутно стягивая с того трусы. Некоторое время они целовались и прижимались друг к другу, наконец, Кили спросил:  
  
\- Ты готов?  
  
Фили сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
\- Лучше тебе перевернуться на живот… - посоветовал Кили.  
  
Фили медленно приподнялся на локтях, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Кили, притянул его одной рукой к себе и жадно поцеловал.  
  
\- Ты же не сделаешь мне больно? – шёпотом спросил он.  
  
\- Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
  
Фили развернулся и встал на четвереньки. Кили скользнул взглядом по его спине, ягодицам, задержался на ямках на пояснице. Что-то внутри у него заныло от этой покорности и доверия, которые оказывал ему блондин. Кили вдруг стало грустно и жалко себя самого, когда он вот так же подставлялся под клиента или просто под незнакомца в клубе. Он провёл рукой по спине Фили, наклонился и поцеловал бедро. Затем он открыл пакетик с лубрикантом и смазал пальцы. Фили бросил нетерпеливый взгляд через плечо и немного поёрзал на простынях. Кили улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
  
\- Ох, - выдавил Фили, почувствовать вторжение.  
  
\- Если неприятно, можем прекратить, - тут же среагировал Кили. – Правда, мне не хотелось бы.  
  
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста… - простонал блондин.  
  
Кили усмехнулся и задвигал пальцами активнее. Когда легко влезало уже три, он отстранился, вытер руку о сброшенный банный халат и раскатал презерватив.  
  
\- Может быть немного больно. Потерпи.  
  
Сказать, что было больно – это ничего не сказать, думал Фили, пока в его тело протискивался чужой член. Слёзы, которые потекли у него по щекам, он заметил не сразу, так как был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не издать ни звука, не показать Кили, что ему больно, страшно и неприятно. Парень, видимо, почувствовал неладное и замер. Он прижался к спине Фили и нежно поглаживал его живот, затем опустил руку и сжал член, задвигав рукой. Кили что-то шептал в ухо, что-то, что, вероятно, должно было успокоить и расслабить Фили, но слов он разобрать не мог – сильно бухало в висках. Наконец, Кили немного вышел из него и толкнулся вперёд снова, а потом ещё и ещё, продолжая двигать рукой на его члене. Стало даже немного приятно и слышно слова. Кили шептал, какой он сладкий, тесный, сексуальный, как приятно его трахать и ещё ворох всякой чепухи, впрочем, Фили было всё равно, ему было хорошо. Впервые в жизни хорошо с парнем. И вдруг этих чувств, эмоций и ощущений стало так много, что весь взор застлало ослепительно белым.  
  
\- Кончил? – услышал он у самого уха и понял, что упал на постель и лежит сейчас в своей же сперме.   
  
Кили осторожно вышел из него, бросил на пол использованный презерватив и начал дрочить, доводя себя до разрядки. Фили положил голову ему на плечо и стал смотреть, как он ласкает себя.  
  
\- Эм… Нравится смотреть?  
  
\- Ты против? – Фили поднял на него озорной взгляд.  
  
\- Я за! – Кили взял блондина за подбородок и поцеловал, кончая. – О, да!  
  
Радио всё ещё транслировало рождественские хиты о любви и надежде. Они начали было дремать, укрывшись одеялом, как сквозь сон послышался ненавязчивый рингтон.  
  
\- Ох, чёрт! – Фили вылетел за дверь к оставленному в прихожей телефону.  
  
Он вернулся через пару минут бледный и задумчивый.  
  
\- Что случилось? Грохнули кого-то на праздники и нужно ехать на работу? – улыбнулся Кили.  
  
\- Твоя подружка, проститутка…  
  
\- Ты же сказал, тебе нет дела? – нахмурился Кили.  
  
\- Нет, - кивнул Фили. – Только вот она продаёт наркоту, а я из федеральной службы по контролю за незаконным оборотом наркотиков.


	2. Глава 2

Парень упрямо смотрел перед собой. Длинная чёлка падала на глаза, руки он держал под столом, правый ботинок отбивал нервную дробь.  
  
\- Кили, а Кили, если ты сам нам всё расскажешь, будет лучше и тебе, и Марселе, - пухлый очкарик сидел напротив, положив сцепленные руки на стол и вкрадчивым голосом пытался выведать у парня хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Чарли – рыжебородый ворчун – хмуро смотрел на игру в кошки-мышки из угла, облокотившись о комод, он задумчиво грыз карандаш.  
  
\- Ты пойми, приятель, помощь следствию тебе зачтётся. У нас, в общем-то, нет оснований тебя сажать. Пока нет, - продолжал, как ему казалось, располагать к себе Кили полицейский.  
  
\- Так, Мэтт, не так с ними нужно, - не выдержал Чарли и, подскочив к столу, упёр ладони в поверхность, вперяясь в Кили взглядом. – Слушай сюда, маленький засранец, у меня с такими, как ты, разговор короткий. Сейчас оперативная группа проверяет тебя по базам. не исключено, что другая уже добралась до твоей берлоги и перерывает там всё вверх дном. Если они найдут хоть пакетик, хоть грамм – получишь по полной. А теперь хватит выгораживать свою подружку-шлюшку! Отвечай! – последние слова он буквально выкрикнул Кили в лицо.  
  
\- Чарли! – В комнату вошёл Фили с папкой бумаг в руках. – Держи себя в руках. Зацепок у нас нет, а так мы ничего не добьёмся.  
  
Кили невольно стряхнул чёлку со лба, наблюдая за блондином. Удивительно, каким робким и даже застенчивым он был в жизни и каким строгим начальником становился на работе. Конечно, своим подчинённым Мэтью и Чарли он многое позволял, но и построить коллег, видимо, умел, а также всегда держал ситуацию под контролем. Кили сам сообразить не успел, как первым делом Фили забрал его телефон, чтобы тот не мог ни с кем связаться, а затем отвёз в главный офис в Торонто, предусмотрительно пристегнув наручниками, чтобы парень не вздумал выпрыгнуть из машины на ходу. Всю дорогу до отделения они молчали, а потом Кили был передан Мэтью и Чарли, пока Фили ушёл допрашивать Марселу.  
  
\- Что говорит мисс Дельгадо? – вежливо поинтересовался Мэтью.  
  
\- Что ей подбросили, видимо, на вечеринке, и она решила вас угостить, - ответил Фили, поднимая глаза от бумаг и глядя Кили прямо в лицо. Помедлив, он повернулся к коллегам. – Оставьте нас ненадолго.  
  
Мэтью встал, одёргивая рубашку, и быстро вышел за дверь. Чарли задержался на Кили колючим взглядом и последовал за напарником.  
  
\- Кили, - Фили старался говорить спокойно, хотя давалось ему это с трудом после всего, что было между ними. – Твоя подруга попала в очень нехорошую историю и даже не потому, что продаёт кокаин (в конце концов, её поймали впервые и было при ней немного), а потому, что мы за последние восемь месяцев уже нашли в озере три трупа проституток. Всё указывает на то, что они были связаны с продажей наркотиков. Не хотелось бы, чтобы твоя подруга стала ещё одной жертвой, - выпалив это, Фили тяжело вздохнул.  
Кили поёрзал на стуле.  
  
\- Слушай, мы тут ни при чём, - нехотя бросил он в ответ. – Отрывались в Новый год на вечеринке у знакомых чьих-то знакомых. Ты сам, наверно, на такие мероприятия не ходишь, - язвительно заметил Кили. – Так вот, поясняю, там тебе могут хоть чего подложить или в карман подсунуть, а ты и не заметишь. Марсела нашла пакет у себя в сумке, когда мы возвращались.  
  
\- Да, конечно, подложили вам просто так отборнейшей дури на семьсот баксов, - парировал Фили. – Это – архив на тебя, - он подтолкнул парню папку. – В работу пока не отдаю. На тебя, и правда, ничего нет. И я хочу верить, что ты просто тусуешься не с теми ребятами, Кили.  
  
Кили как будто нехотя взял папку и полистал. Что ж, полиция Торонто довольно быстро прошерстила базы. Здесь была его фотокарточка с водительского удостоверения, ксерокопия билета из Дублина в Чикаго трёхлетней давности, информация о счёте, родственниках... Глаза Кили заметно расширились, но он ничего не сказал.  
  
\- Кстати, неплохо скрываешь акцент, - отметил Фили. – Это, - он кивнул на папку. – Мои помощники собрали за полтора часа. Если понадобиться, мы будет следить за каждым твоим шагом.  
  
\- Не пытайся меня запугать, - зло бросил Кили.  
  
\- Я предостерегаю. Кили, если тебе есть, что сказать, то скажи сейчас. Марсела здесь останется на какое-то время.  
  
\- Мне нечего сказать, - Кили тряхнул головой и отвернулся в сторону, обхватив себя руками и покачиваясь на стуле.  
  
\- Тогда тебя сейчас проводят. Подпишешь протоколы – и свободен, - Фили сузил глаза.  


* * *

  
  
Кили брёл по Янг-стрит в сторону озера. На душе было тревожно и как-то пусто в голове. Переживать повода не было – он, и правда, мало что знал о кокаиновых похождениях Марселы. Раз в два месяца девушка пропадала на пару дней пополнить запасы, видимо, встречалась со своим поставщиком. Кили несколько раз брал у неё товар на реализацию, но только если был уверен, что на крупной вечеринке сможет весь его сбыть. Цена наркоты непосредственно на тусовке была значительно выше, чем у купленной у барыг. Деньги были совсем не лишними. Кили вздохнул.  
  
Кили смотрел на замёрзшую воду, сидя на скамейке на набережной. Вдруг вспомнилось, что сказал Фили в участке про тела проституток. Он что-то подобное даже слышал в сводках. Парень поёжился и сунул нос в воротник. Решительно нужно было двигать отсюда, пока зад не примёрз к сидению, подумалось Кили. Погода в Дублине была, конечно, не курортная, но Торонто с его перепадами не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ирландской столицей.  
  
Поднимаясь, Кили бросил взгляд на линию небоскрёбов вдоль берега и пошёл на автобусную остановку. Нужно было вернуться домой и хоть немного поспать перед сменой.  
Он отпёр дверь небольшой съёмной квартиры на втором этаже, которую они делили с Марселой. Дверь в спальню девушки была заперта на ключ, как обычно, когда она уходила. Кили поджал губы.  
  
\- Что же за игру ты затеяла, Марси.  
  
Намереваясь посетить душ, Кили скользнул к себе, подхватив полотенце и свежую одежду, как вдруг услышал монотонные гудки вызова из соседней комнаты. Он замер, прислушался. Гудки прекратились, а потом повторились вновь. Кто-то настойчиво звонил Марселе.  
  
Кили некоторое время стоял под дверью, а потом решительно дёрнул ручку. Заперто, как он и думал. Разбежавшись, насколько позволял узкий коридор, парень вышиб хлипкую дверь. В комнате у Марселы было темно из-за опущенных штор, сладко пахло парфюмом и вишнёвыми сигаретами. Вибрирующая и гудящая кнопочная Nokia валялась на кровати. Кили взял телефон – номер был неизвестный.  
  
\- Алло, - нетерпеливый мужской голос прокашлялся на том конце провода. – Где ты ходишь? Много снега?  
  
\- Алло. Что, простите? – ответил Кили.  
  
В трубке напряжённо засопели.  
  
\- Где Анна?  
  
Кили не сразу сообразил, что клиентам Марсела может представляться другими именами.  
  
\- Э… её нет.  
  
\- Ты за неё?  
  
\- Вроде того, - Кили кивнул сам себе.  
  
\- Какая погода у вас сейчас? Снега много?  
  
Кили осторожно присел на краешек кровати, почёсывая макушку. Было страшно и очень интересно. Сердце забилось в жилке у самого уха.  
  
\- Снега нет совсем, - ответил Кили, пытаясь разобраться в правилах игры.  
  
\- Я слышал у центрального вокзала его полно, даже каток на набережной открыли.  
  
\- Хм, тогда, наверно, мне нужно прогуляться к вокзалу? – протянул Кили задумчиво.  
  
\- Через два часа.  
  
\- Как я узнаю?..  
  
\- Коньки.  
  
В трубке зазвучали сигналы разрыва связи. Кили сунул телефон в карман и вытер потные ладони о джинсы.  


* * *

  
  
Фили сидел за рабочим столом и раз в пятый перелистывал архив на Кили. В распечатках его СМС последней значилось предупреждение Марселе, значит всё-таки он знал. И увиливал. Фили с досады стукнул кулаком по столу. Конечно, можно было бы арестовать парня при желании, но отчего-то верилось, что лучше ему пока попастись на воле, авось притащит хвост.  
  
В Торонто Фили перевёлся около года назад, когда провёл две успешные операции на западном побережье. Руководство департамента пожелало видеть молодого талантливого сотрудника в своих рядах. Фили уцепился за эту возможность, как утопающий за соломинку. В семье всё было скверно. С женой он давно не ладил, а то, что однажды застал её в объятиях лучшего друга, было хоть и больно, но развязало ему руки.  
  
Фили вздохнул, положив ладонь на глаза. Из головы не шёл Кили.  
  
\- Так вздыхаешь, что мы с Чарли скоро краснеть начнём, - заметил Мэтью, открывая коробку с пончиками в шоколадной глазури.  
  
\- Если ты всё думаешь об этом… пиздожопе, - Чарли присел к нему на стол. В выражениях он никогда не стеснялся. – Прости, конечно, босс, не нам обсуждать твои предпочтения, но…  
  
\- Вот и не обсуждайте, - Фили поднялся, накидывая куртку. – Не в этом дело, - добавил он, засовывая в карман телефон. – Пойду пройдусь.  
  
Фили вышел в парк и стал прогуливаться по дорожкам. Была мысль закурить, но он всё-таки бросил и возвращаться к вредной привычке не хотелось. Кили не шёл из головы. Только утром он занимался с ним сексом, а теперь собирает на него улики. Хрен с ним, подумал Фили и достал сигарету. Так значительно лучше. Выпуская дым в морозный воздух, он стал размышлять о событиях последних суток. Набрал номер Кили и скинул сообщением «Если захочешь что-то рассказать, вот мой номер. Фили». Даже если парень не хочет ничего говорить, он в зоне риска, рассудил Фили, стрясись что – у него будет к кому обратиться.  
  
Фили бродил какое-то время кругами, как раздался телефонный звонок. На экране высветился мобильный Мэтью.  
  
\- Фили, топай обратно. Реалити скоро начнётся, - хихикнул в трубку коллега. Когда Мэтью ловил кураж от работы, он становился очень нервным и по-хорошему возбуждённым.  
  
\- Уже иду, - коротко ответил Фили и положил трубку.  
  
В офисе развернулся целый штаб по прослушиванию и подглядыванию. Главный программист из прикреплённых за их отделом, уже бегал глазами по нескольким экранам и настраивал звук в наушниках. Чарли стоял за его спиной, побалтывая в стакане кофе.  
  
\- Ну что, не зря мы телефон ему оставили, Бофур? – спросил Фили, входя в помещение и скидывая куртку.  
  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, что передают по «Наркоте.ФМ», - улыбнулся айтишник.  
  
Бофур был весёлым малым. Он один из первых сошёлся с Фили и принял его тепло, безо всяких предрассудков. В свои 37 Бофур был счастливо женат, имел троих детей, любимую работу и домик в окрестностях родного Монреаля.  
  
\- Вот с городской камеры у вокзала транслируют, - Бофур указал татуированной рукой на расплывчатое пятно из сине-серых пикселей на левом мониторе. – А вот из нашей машины картинка.  
  
Из машины было видно, как Кили стоит у здания вокзала, переминаясь и рассматривая прохожих. Вдруг он полез рукой в карман.  
  
\- У него мобила звонит, - известил об очевидном Чарли.  
  
\- Бофур, можешь вывести на громкую разговор? – Фили приблизился к экрану.  
  
\- Момент, босс,- улыбнулся Бофур.  
  
Из колонки послышалось сначала шуршание, потом обрывок разговора:  
  
« - Какого хера ты у вокзала делаешь?  
\- Так… вы же сами сказали…  
\- Блять, стой, где стоишь. И не отсвечивай».  
  
Последовали короткие сигналы.  
  
\- Ребятам у вокзала – смотреть в оба, - скомандовал Фили.  
  
\- Есть, - радостно отозвался Мэтью. – Приём, это контора. Курьер на подходе к вокзалу, - сообщил он по рации оперативной группе.  


* * *

  
  
Кили жутко замёрз и в пятисотый раз проклинал свою тупость, канадскую зиму, слишком людную привокзальную площадь и снова себя. На противоположной стороне дороги у светофора, готовясь перейти улицу, стоял парень с бумажным пакетом из фаст-фуда и сумкой для коньков через плечо. Кили напрягся. Через мгновение зажегся зелёный и парень с сумкой пересёк дорогу. Сразу после светофора он притормозил и пошёл медленнее, как будто присматриваясь к прохожим. Кили направился ему навстречу.  
  
\- Привет? – несколько робко спросил парень. Его соломенная чёлка и очки в роговой оправе делали лицо немного детским. Вязаные митенки и массивный бордовый шарф в тон усиливали эффект. – Кофе, как ты и просил,- он улыбнулся и протянул ещё тёплый тумблер.  
  
Кили поймал себя на мысли, что по телефону с ним разговаривал точно не этот парень. Волевой взрослый голос никак не мог принадлежать ему.  
  
\- Спасибо, полагаю… - кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Пройдёмся немного, - перебил его парнишка.- Нехорошо пастись на месте.  
  
\- Ага, конечно.  
  
Они дошли до Си-Эн Тауэр и парень молча сунул ему в руку пакет из фаст-фуда. Кили не успел ничего сказать, как новый знакомый скрылся из виду, растворившись в толпе туристов.  
  
По дороге домой в автобусе Кили в каждом пассажире чудился легавый под прикрытием. СМСка, которую отправил ему Фили, лишь сильнее растревожила. Выпрыгнув из автобуса, Кили пулей рванул к подъезду и взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Заперев дверь, он медленно опустился на пол и распечатал бумажный пакет, пахнущий жареной курицей и фри. В пакете была большая порция картошки и ведро куриных крылышек во фритюре. Кили высыпал всю картошку в пакет – ничего. Тогда он взял ведро с крылышками и осторожно приподнял верхние. Под ними показался слой жёлтого полиэтилена. Кили достал пакет, развернул. Внутри в целлофановом кульке было грамм триста, не меньше.  
  
\- Бляяяять… - протянул Кили шёпотом.  
  
Такого количества наркоты он ещё ни разу в жизни в руках не держал. И как его толкать? мысли не было ни одной. Марсела знала нужных людей и как-то умела оставить всё в ажуре. Кили положил пакет на пол и уселся напротив, гипнотизируя. Вдруг он подумал, что ему придётся снова встретиться с агентами Марселы, чтобы как-то расплатиться за товар.  
  
\- Блять, - выдохнул Кили.


	3. Глава 3

\- В автобусе с ним была Кэти? – уточнил Фили.  
  
\- Да. В машине у дома заночуют Робб и Джейсон, - отозвался Мэтью, изучая статистику на мониторе и щедро осыпая клавиатуру крошками.  
  
\- Вот на кой хер мы отпустили курьера? – сокрушался Чарли.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы они сразу поняли, что мы следим за ними? Тут отлаженная схема. Не исключено, что курьеров они меняют каждую неделю. Накрой мы его – они бы свернули лавочку на время. Ищи – свищи тогда новых зацепок, - устало ответил Фили. – Удивительно, что они ещё Дельгадо не хватились. А если и хватились, виду не подают.  
  
\- Кстати о Дельгадо, - Мэтью задумчиво пожевал последний пончик. – Мы же можем выпустить её под расписку? Будем следить, слушать. Они же с парнем могут начать обсуждать что-то…  
  
\- Думал об этом, - Фили встал и подошёл к окну, растопыривая пальцами жалюзи. Время было уже к полуночи, а он ещё глаз не сомкнул с новогоднего дежурства. – Но можем ли мы гарантировать её безопасность? Я имею в виду, если те, кто условно находятся на самой верхушке этой цепочки, просекут, что Марсела под следствием, что их остановит? – он передёрнул плечами и зевнул. – Не хотелось бы ещё один труп выуживать.  
  
\- Босс, ты бы шёл домой, - посоветовал Мэтью. – На ногах уже еле держишься.  
  
Фили кивнул:  
  
\- Сейчас покурю и пойду.  
  
\- Ты же не куришь, - приподнял бровь Чарли.  
  
\- Был в завязке, - улыбнулся Фили, собирая свои вещи. – По Дельгадо всё на Чарли. Проверьте ещё раз по базам, запросите из Штатов информацию.  
  
Фили возвращался домой привычным маршрутом по Бейвью-авеню. Вроде и спать хотелось, что хоть останавливайся да откидывай спинку, но мысли, беспорядочно кружащиеся в голове, покоя не давали. Припарковавшись у дома, Фили сел на ступеньки и снова закурил, пуская сизый дым в уже почти утренний воздух. Хрен знает, что с ним происходит. Он не курил с тех пор, как женился, а сегодня уже израсходовал почти целую пачку. Достав телефон, Фили чиркнул большим пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку, на дисплее угрожающе светилось 2:19. Следовало бы тщательно продумать, что делать дальше с Кили, с Марселой. Это дело они мусолили с прошлого февраля: всё, что удалось выяснить, это то, что наркотики каким-то образом поступают в Торонто, откуда расходятся мелкими партиями по окраинам, не исключено, что большая часть автотранспортом следует в Нью-Йорк и к западному побережью. Также были подозрения, что всё это связано с утопленными проститутками. Двоих из трёх удалось опознать, они неоднократно толкали мелкие партии кокаина в клубах и на частных вечеринках. Фили полагал, что девушки были замешаны и в трафике порошка, но ни одного авиабилета на их имя не было найдено в базах.  
  
Войдя, наконец, в дом, Фили сразу направился в спальню, намереваясь рухнуть без сил. Взгляд скользнул по смятым грязным простыням и использованному презервативу, который так и остался валяться на полу.  
  
\- Ох, нет… - простонал Фили.  
  
Он собрал постельное бельё и запихнул в стиральную машинку, щедро засыпав порошка. Потом вернулся в комнату, аккуратно взял бумажной салфеткой презерватив и выкинул в мусорное ведро. Застилая постель под монотонное жужжание стиралки, Фили понял, что спать ему сегодня уже вряд ли захочется.  
  
Поразмыслив, не стоит ли предпочесть горячую ванну душу, он сделал выбор в пользу первой. Пока набиралась вода, Фили быстро обмылся под душем и сходил на кухню за холодным пивом. Чёрт, он не принимал ванну, наверно, со времён романтических свиданий с женой. Расположив локти на бортиках, Фили, наконец, расслабился. В голове как диафильмы крутились картинки последних суток. Снова на ум пришёл Кили, но уже не в связи со всей этой кокаиновой мыльной оперой. Вспомнилась его нахальная улыбка, чувственный низкий шёпот, умелые руки и губы… Фили начал ласкать себя.  
  
Проснулся он уже в остывшей ванне от разрывающегося будильника. Выругавшись, Фили выбрался из воды. На часах было 7:00. Погревшись немного под горячим душем, он побрёл на кухню, по дороге набирая Мэтью.  
  
\- Утро доброе, Мэтт, - поприветствовал он коллегу. – Есть новости?  
  
\- Привет, Фили. Парень засел у себя, никуда не выходит, - послышался усталый голос полицейского. – Он звонил со своего телефона нескольким знакомым, пытался узнать, не намечается ли где тусовка. Полагаю, собирается сбыть товар в ближайшее время. – Мэтью удручённо вздохнул. – Плохи его дела, думаю. Будем ещё ждать?  
  
\- Да. Дадим парню время, - Фили сжал зубы.  
  
\- Эй, он что, так хорош? – хихикнул Мэтью.  
  
\- Я просто верю, что мы можем за него зацепиться. Чутьё меня не подводило, - упрямо ответил Фили, подставляя чашку под кофе-машину. – Что с Дельгадо? Молчит?  
  
\- Сама она ничего не говорит, повторяет только ту пургу про вечеринку. Есть некоторая инфа по базам. Сейчас допроверим и отчёт будет к твоему приезду.  
  
\- Ясно. Если Кили куда-то выйдет, пусть Робб и Джейсон проследят. Ну, и Бофур пусть тоже с ребятами ловит.  
  
\- Окей.  
  
\- Скоро буду.  
  
Фили сел на высокий барный стул и стал помешивать ложечкой кофе. «Чтобы поймать преступника, надо мыслить как он», - вспомнилась старая полицейская присказка. Очень хотелось бы знать, кто этот абстрактный пока преступник, стоящий в конце цепи. Их, вероятно, несколько. Такая преступная группа, где чётко расписаны роли. Номер, с которого Кили поступил звонок о встрече, никуда не привёл: он был зарегистрирован на пенсионерку из Виннипега. У Фили оставалось две пешки в этой игре – Кили и Марсела.  


* * *

  
  
Кили всю ночь обзванивал знакомых из своего «звёздного круга», пытаясь разузнать, не намечается ли где вечеринка, куда можно заявиться с одной весьма определённой целью. Ок, с двумя, подумал Кили, усмехаясь. Работа на заправке была скорее прикрытием и иллюзией легального дохода. Более ощутимый доход приносил секс за деньги (Кили из принципа не называл это проституцией) и дурь. Все знакомые как назло разъехались или холодно отвечали, что сейчас не до вечеринок, кое-кто даже сделал вид, что не знает Кили.  
  
\- Вот дрочила! Мы с тобой трахались. И не раз, - высказал Кили в ответ на гудки в телефонной трубке.  
  
Была мысль позвонить на работу и сказаться больным, но её парень отмёл. Нужно было выйти из дома и хоть немного развеяться. Собравшись, он решил сделать ещё один звонок.  
  
\- Алло, Торин? – робко начал Кили.  
  
\- Кили? Это ты? – мужчина на том конце провода прочистил горло. Очевидно, звонок его разбудил. – Всё в порядке?  
  
\- Да… - протянул Кили. – Всё путём. Слушай, можно я к тебе заеду на днях? Нужно где-то перекантоваться.  
  
\- Конечно. Ты уверен, что всё хорошо? Мать говорила, ты нашёл работу.  
  
\- Всё верно. Деньги у меня есть, на улице не сплю.  
  
\- Кили, - тон дяди из обеспокоенного превратился в серьёзный. – Ты знаешь, что никто тебя не прогонял. И ты всегда можешь вернуться, когда пожелаешь. Я думал, ты хочешь пожить один, почувствовать свободу, но не отказывайся от моей помощи. Подумай. – Кили терпеливо сопел в трубку. – Поговорим, когда приедешь?  
  
\- Не могу ничего обещать, - отчеканил парень. – Ещё позвоню. Пока.  


* * *

  
  
\- А вот и босс, - радостно поприветствовал Фили уставший Мэтью.  
  
\- Привет, Мэтт. – Фили пожал ему руку. – Чарли. - Чарли угрюмо кивнул в ответ, продолжая ковыряться в бумагах. – Доложите, если что было, и не смею вас задерживать.  
  
\- Кили звонил дяде в Чикаго. Бофур, - Мэтью кивнул программисту и тот включил запись разговора.  
  
\- М-да, не хватало ещё, чтобы он с этой наркотой в Штаты попёрся, - Фили постучал пальцами по столу. – Я и пара ребят из группы прикрытия поедем у него на хвосте в Чикаго. Нужно отследить, когда он туда собирается. – Бофур и Мэтью синхронно кивнули. – Чарли, что-нибудь есть на Дельгадо?  
  
\- У неё гражданство США, а эти засранцы не торопятся выдавать сводки. Однако Бофур слегка прошерстил базы не совсем легальными способами, - Чарли подмигнул коллеге.  
  
\- Так, я надеюсь, вы архивы Пентагона не повзламывали? - Фили напустил на себя строгий вид.  
  
\- Всего лишь архивы муниципалитетов Аризоны, Нью-Мексико и Техаса, - присвистнул Бофур, потягиваясь на стуле. – Наша девочка мигрировала вместе с семьёй в 2002. Они из Перу. Уже любопытно, правда?  
  
\- Из Торонто в Лиму за последние восемь месяцев дважды вылетала некая Анна Кастани, - подхватил Чарли. – Думаю, тебе будет интересно взглянуть на фото в её документах.  
Фили нетерпеливо взял листок с ксерокопией. На фото была Марсела.  
  
\- Блять… Ребята, я извиняюсь, но вы просмотрели всех латиносов, которые летают рейсом Торонто – Лима? – Брови Фили поползли на лоб. В такие моменты он был горд своими коллегами - они всю ночь перерывали базы авиакомпаний.  
  
\- Мы начали просматривать также рейсы в Сантьяго, Боготу… но, когда выяснилось, что наша мисс из Перу, решили сузить поиск для начала, - пояснил Бофур.  
  
\- К тому же, по телефону её назвали Анной. Мы просматривали всех Анн и Марсел на рейсах за последние восемь месяцев, - добавил Чарли.  
  
\- А их была не одна сотня, - улыбнулся Мэтью. – Предупреждая твой вопрос – она Марсела Дельгадо. Документы на имя Анна Кастани поддельные.  
  
\- Парни – вы монстры, - констатировал Фили. – Аналитический отдел уже распивает шампанское? Давайте по домам. Я буду пасти Кили с опер-группой. Дельгадо завтра допросишь, хорошо, Чарли?  
  
Чарли кивнул и, быстро собравшись, они с Мэтью вышли из офиса. Бофур подкатился на стуле к мини-холодильнику и достал две бутылки пива, протягивая одну Фили.  
\- Эй, что прямо с утра? - усмехнулся Фили.  
  
Бофур пожал плечами, делая глоток.  
  
\- Кстати, Робб и Джейсон уже успели заправиться на бензоколонке у нашего друга.  
  
\- И? – уставился на программиста Фили.  
  
\- Впахивает, бедняга, как ни в чём не бывало, - Бофур покачал головой. – Квартиру без него проверили. Пакет на месте.  
  
\- Я вот думаю, сможем ли мы как-то тянуть время с этим пакетом? Сколько у Кили времени, чтобы собрать деньги и вернуть поставщику? Хорошо бы Марсела заговорила, конечно…  
  
\- Да уж. А если парень всё же захочет нам помогать, то чёрта с два нам департамент даст бабла на оплату этого кокоса. Там 350 грамм, Фили. Не знаю, по какой цене они его толкают, но даже если по 50 баксов… - айтишник задумчиво покрутил ус.  
  
\- Бофур, спасибо, что хоть тебе не кажется странной идея вовлечь Кили, - Фили чокнулся с ним пивной бутылкой.  


* * *

  
  
Кили в течение следующих двух дней продолжал безуспешно обзванивать знакомых. Уже начинал нервничать. Выходить в обычный клуб с наркотой не хотелось – никогда не знаешь, покрыта ли уже кем-то эта территория. Ох, переговорить бы с Марселой. Кили тяжело повалился на спину и попружинил на кровати. К Торину он собрался ехать в пятницу, то есть завтра, если не наметится каких-то ясных перспектив в Торонто. Отчего-то казалось, что толкать порошок в американских клубах будет легче. Плюс было как-то спокойнее проворачивать дела вдали от этого легавого. Поначалу Кили думал, что Фили и правда будет следить за ним день и ночь, даже боялся утром включать свет на кухне, но вскоре успокоился, сочтя, что запугивания полицейского были просто попыткой расколоть его.  
  
Хорошо бы знать, сколько времени у него до встречи с курьером. И как возвращать деньги за товар.  
  
Кили набрал номер, по которому ему звонили в день встречи у вокзала.  
  
\- Алло? – в трубке послышался голос пожилой женщины.  
  
\- Э… простите, я, наверно, ошибся, - Кили спешно повесил трубку.  
  
Чёрт. Ну, конечно, они не используют один и тот же номер по нескольку раз. Кили с полчаса лежал и раздумывал, как бы связаться с поставщиками Марселы, как Nokia зазвонила.  
  
\- Алло, - послышался знакомый мужской голос.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Кили почти шёпотом. – Я только хотел спросить, когда мне с вами встретиться, чтобы… чтобы отдать долг?  
  
\- Анна не сказала? Встреча через две недели, в четверг. Давай прогуляемся у Уинстона, заодно обсудим юбилей. Часа в два дня.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Кили не успел ответить, как трубку повесили.  
  
Номер был городской, звонили, скорее всего, из автомата.  
  
Блять. У него было две недели, чтобы сбыть всю эту наркоту. Кили закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Думать времени не было. Он вскочил и начал собирать сумку. Перепаковывать пришлось раз пять. В итоге Кили рассыпал кокаин по небольшим пакетам и рассовал в разные места.  
  
Наутро вышел ни свет, ни заря из дома. Из Торонто в Детройт он довольно быстро добрался на автобусе. Дальше решил голосовать. Как назло все дальнобойщики ехали на юг, а легковушки и вовсе не обращали внимания на патлатого парня в тёмно-синей парке. Кили просидел на станции пару часов, съел сэндвич и выпил два стаканчика кофе. Плюнув на всё, он купил билет на автобус до Чикаго. Ехать предстояло все пять часов, так что Кили устроился поудобнее и задремал, сумку предусмотрительно оставил между ног, не закидывая на верхнюю полку.   
  
В Чикаго Кили прибыл уже под вечер. От автовокзала до квартиры дяди в южной части Прейри-авеню было недалеко. Дойдя до фешенебельного квартала, где жил Торин, Кили немного покружил, собираясь с мыслями, а потом всё-таки вошёл в подъезд. Поднявшись на семнадцатый этаж, Кили нажал кнопку звонка. Спустя пару мгновений дверь открылась.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Кили, - Торин был как-то не по-доброму серьёзен.  
  
\- Привет, - Кили переступил порог, стряхивая чёлку со лба, и осторожно поставил сумку на пол. Торин отступил на шаг, внимательно следя за его действиями, скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Ну и что заставило тебя принести в мой дом эту дрянь? – Торин сдвинул брови пристально глядя на племянника.  
  
\- О чём ты? – лицо Кили вытянулось.  
  
\- Полагаю, что о трёхстах с лишним граммах отборнейшей наркоты, - из гостиной вышел Фили и прислонившись к дверному проёму отпил кофе. – Кстати, Торин, вы были правы, - он салютовал чашкой мужчине. – Кленовый сироп совсем не портит капучино.


	4. Глава 4

Кили сидел напротив Торина, опустив голову, и пялился в пол. Дядя говорил очень много, очень долго и очень монотонным голосом. О том, что нужно думать головой, о том, что в такие дела легко вляпаться, но очень сложно выпутаться, что для него, Кили, делалось всё (даже припомнил злосчастную электрогитару, которую племянник выпросил в 12 лет) и закончил свою тираду Торин традиционным «Ты для меня как сын, я же волнуюсь».  
  
Фили прогуливался вдоль французского окна и любовался панорамой ночного Чикаго. Дяде с племянником лучше было бы поговорить для начала без него. Торину он рассказал, конечно, не всё. Сообщил, что приятели Кили пытаются вовлечь его в торговлю кокаином, что вынудили перехватить пакет и взять на хранение. Про похождения в компании проституток и допрос в полицейском участке пока умолчал. Важно было, чтобы Кили почувствовал – никто не собирается его сажать, напротив, нужна его помощь, чтобы разобраться в этом запутанном деле.  
  
Когда голоса в гостиной стихли, Фили осторожно вернулся, всё ещё держа в руках чашку из-под капучино с кленовым сиропом. Кили сидел, уткнув лицо в ладони, Торин похлопывал его по плечу.  
  
\- Парень, мы же всё-таки ирландцы. Смотри на это, как на испытание мужества. Ты сделал ошибку, большую глупость. Но, с другой стороны, хорошо, что не сделал ещё большей и не пошёл продавать эту дрянь…  
  
\- Блять! Я просто не успел! – Кили сорвался с места. Лицо его было злым, красным и мокрым от слёз. Он посмотрел на растерявшегося Торина в упор, сверху вниз. – Идите вы все в жопу со своей правильной жизнью! У меня она другая. Понимаешь? Другая! – выкрикнул Кили. – Да что тут объяснять, - он махнул рукой, криво улыбаясь. – Спроси вон у него, - он кивнул в сторону Фили, замершего посреди ковра и неуютно переминавшегося с ноги на ногу. – Вообще-то мы с ним на днях трахались.  
  
\- Кили! – Торин встал, пытаясь поймать племянника за руку, но тот вырвался и, схватив куртку, выскочил за дверь.  
  
\- Я прослежу за ним, - Фили, красный от смущения, последовал за парнем.  
  
Кили уныло раскачивался на качелях посреди детской площадки. На улице было темно и пустынно.  
  
\- Эй, - Фили присел на соседние качели. – Ты не против?  
  
\- Против ли я? – парень усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Ты заявился сюда, всё рассказал моему дяде, а теперь моё мнение спрашиваешь? Мне кажется, или ты просто должен меня арестовать, а не разыгрывать вежливость?  
  
\- Кили, - блондин остановил его качели, взявшись за цепь, и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза. – Я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать. Это ничего не даст. Я верю, что ты… просто оступился. Сделал неправильный выбор.  
  
Кили тряхнул головой и отвернулся. Дохлая попытка, конечно, но Фили не знал, как ещё подействовать на этого горе-дилера.  
  
\- Тоже думаешь, что я заблудшая душа? – горько отозвался Кили. – Послушай, я переехал в Штаты, надеясь, что что-то изменится. Но как был неудачником, так и остался.  
  
\- Кили, тебе только 22 года, о чём ты говоришь?! – изумился Фили.  
  
\- У меня нет образования, нет нормальной работы. Я могу только заправлять машины и трахаться с мужиками, – полицейский удивлённо округлил глаза. – Ну, блять, не думаешь же ты, что я просто так это всё. Я тоже шлюха. Та ещё шлюха, - парень грустно улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
  
\- Зачем ты всё это мне говоришь?.. Зачем ты этим занимаешься? – Фили сглотнул.  
  
\- А что прикажешь делать? Сидеть у дядюшки на шее? Да и не только в этом дело. Я не могу уже без этого… без этого адреналина.  
  
\- Парня найти не пробовал? – в голосе Фили чувствовалось разочарование.  
  
\- Пробовал, - улыбнулся Кили. – В 15 лет в лагере я познакомился с потрясающим парнем. Мы всё лето вместе провели. Тогда в моем мире что-то перевернулось. Бабочки в животе и прочая чепуха, - он шмыгнул носом. – А потом он уехал. Я вернулся в школу осенью. Тогда я учился в танцевальной школе. Стал присматриваться к ребятам в балете. Мне казалось, что они все так выросли за лето. Блять, я до этого вообще о парнях не думал, а тут мне как крышу снесло. К 17 я уже, наверно, со всеми геями в школе переспал. – Кили тяжело вздохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями. – А потом я влюбился в одного преподавателя из академии, куда собирался поступать. Ему было около тридцати – мне это тогда казалось древностью какой-то. И тогда я впервые решил поговорить с матерью…  
  
\- Она не приняла тебя? – осторожно спросил Фили.  
  
\- Она очень испугалась. Потом начала орать, что это всё из-за балета, что там все геи. Запретила мне поступать в академию, сказала, что танцы – это всё несерьёзно, что нужно получить нормальное образование. Я сначала хотел всё сделать по-своему, назло ей, но всё лето перед экзаменами прошло в этих истериках. Я дома почти не жил. И экзамены провалил. Год работал на бензоколонке и танцевал в клубах. Тогда уже и с девчонками встречался. Наверно, мать решила, что всё прошло, я не уверен, что она вообще Торину рассказывала об этом. Потом я прилетел сюда. Как видишь, не многое изменилось… Вот дерьмо. Чувствую себя, как в дешёвой мелодраме – нагрузи постороннего чувака своими проблемами, авось полегчает.  
  
\- Кили, послушай, у нас у всех бывают чёрные времена. То, что ты говоришь про танцы… про свою мечту. Если тебе это по-прежнему интересно, я считаю, что ты должен попробовать, - Фили положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Как же вам всем легко говорить, блять, - Кили потёр руками глаза.  
  
Фили сдвинул брови, эти слова, казалось, очень его задели.  
  
\- Я лишь говорю, что ничего страшного не произошло, - твёрдо сказал он. – Все геи проходят через непонимание так или иначе, - он замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать эту тему. – Мой первый парень меня изнасиловал, а потом бросил.  
  
Кили вскинул голову, удивлённо глядя на полицейского.  
  
\- Окей, я тоже соврал, один раз секс с парнем у меня до тебя был, - он улыбнулся.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
\- Мне хочется тебя поцеловать, - ресницы Кили немного дрогнули, Фили показалось, что парень покраснел, хотя может быть это просто от холода щёки залило румянцем.  
  
\- Не думаю, что стоит прямо здесь. Вон в той машине сидят два наших оперативника. – Фили представил, в каком свете он рискует предстать перед коллегами – босс сосётся с подозреваемым посреди вечернего Чикаго. Да уж.  
  
\- О, всё как в фильмах? За нами хвост? – улыбнулся Кили. – Раз уж мы тут застряли и раз уж мой дядя, вероятно, не пожелает меня лицезреть ближайшее время, может быть, пройдёмся по центру? Ты раньше был в Чикаго?  
  
\- Зря ты так про Торина, он тебе добра желает. И, нет, не был, я впервые в Чикаго.  


* * *

  
  
Вернулись на Прейри-авеню они уже за полночь. Торин, судя по всему, ещё не ложился. На столе стояла открытая бутылка виски и бокал со льдом. Не говоря ни слова, он обнял Кили и тяжело выдохнул, поцеловав лохматую макушку.  
  
\- Кили, Кили, Кили… - протянул он печально. – Никогда больше не смей меня так пугать. Я же не весть что мог подумать.  
  
\- Дядя, прости… - Кили потупился, но потом поднял глаза на Торина. – Я не должен был этого говорить. И Фили выставлять в таком свете тоже не должен был.  
  
\- Знаешь, твоя мать как-то давно пыталась мне намекнуть… - Торин сделал приглашающий жест и достал ещё два бокала. – Нужно было поговорить с тобой. Я просто старый тупой осёл, - он плеснул виски и протянул бокал Фили.   
  
\- Не такой уж и старый, - устало улыбнулся Кили и сел на диван.  
  
\- Просто чтобы не было недоразумений, Торин, - замялся Фили. – Мы с вашим племянником познакомились на вечеринке. Он не знал, что я полицейский. Ну, и я о нём ничего не знал, - он бросил косой взгляд на Кили, ища поддержки.  
  
\- Такое вот совпадение, - отозвался парень.  
  
\- Что теперь делать будете? – поинтересовался Торин.  
  
\- Завтра утром нам нужно вернуться в Торонто. Кили должен рассказать в участке всё, что он знает. Дальше мы допросим остальных подозреваемых. Заставлять его помогать следствию я не в праве, но нам бы очень пригодилась его помощь.  
  
Торин кивнул что-то обдумывая.  
  
\- Можете остаться у нас, Филипп, - предложил он.  
  
\- Благодарю, но департамент снял нам гостиницу. Всё в порядке. Завтра я зайду за Кили в 8 утра.  


* * *

  
  
Не выспавшийся Кили полпути до Детройта безмятежно дремал, откинувшись в пассажирском кресле. Машина Фили шла первой, автомобиль оперативной группы держался в нескольких метрах позади.  
  
На заправке Фили решил размять ноги и заодно узнать о ходе дел. Он не связывался с отделом со вчерашнего обеда, а раз коллеги не звонили, значит, ничего экстренного не стряслось.  
  
\- Здорово, Мэтт, - поприветствовал он сотрудника. – Есть новости?  
  
\- Привет, Фили. Да, как сказать, Дельгадо совсем бредит… Мне кажется, без парня нам её не расколоть. Чарли показывал ей копию фальшивых документов, ну Анны Кастани, она утверждает, что на фото девушка, похожая на неё… Сюрреализм, - вздохнул Мэтью. – Мы тут с Чарли привлекли специалистов, сверяют фото.  
  
\- Тогда у меня хорошие новости: Кили едет со мной. Всё расскажет в участке. – Фили залпом допил противный заправочный кофе и выкинул стаканчик. – Я очень надеюсь, что он поможет нам.  
  
\- Можно поздравить тебя с успешной операцией «Чикаго»? – засмеялся Мэтью.  
  
\- Можно, - улыбнулся Фили. – Увидимся тогда вечером. До связи.  
  
Фили вернулся в машину. Кили уже не спал, увлечённо тыкал что-то на своём мобильнике.  
  
\- Если голоден, тут пара сэндвичей, - блондин протянул ему бумажный пакет, захлопывая дверцу. – А ты не мог бы, пока мы едем, немного рассказать про свою подругу, Марселу?  
  
\- Не могу сказать, что очень хорошо её знаю. Я в Торонто полтора года, с ней знаком где-то год. Да, год. На прошлой новогодней вечеринке мы и познакомились. – Кили развернул сэндвич. – О, с лососем, мои любимые. – Он надкусил бутерброд и застонал от удовольствия. – Мы снимаем вместе квартиру. Она, как ты понимаешь, шлюха. В основном работает на вечеринках и выезжает по заказу. – Кили пососал палец, облизывая. – Вся эта кокосовая херня мне знакома очень плохо. Подозреваю, что ей сбрасывают дурь, она потом толкает клиентам…  
  
\- Как думаешь, - Фили вцепился в руль. – Марсела… Она может быть замешана в трафике? Она летала куда-нибудь из Торонто или ездила в последнее время?  
  
\- Ну, бывало, пропадёт на пару дней,- задумчиво ответил Кили. – Я не думаю, что она в этом участвует. Скорее на «расфасовке» в Торонто. Она сильно влипла, да? – парень поднял на Фили тревожный взгляд.  
  
\- Я ей не завидую, - честно ответил Фили. – И, Кили, я бы на твоём месте переживал за Торина, за мать… За свою судьбу. Ты не тех людей жалеешь, прости, если грубо прозвучит… Она тебя подставила, а ты за неё переживаешь.  
  
\- Можешь остановить? Отлить надо, - перебил его Кили, когда на горизонте появилась очередная заправка.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что одного я тебя не отпущу? – заметил Фили, останавливая машину.  
  
\- Что, смотреть будешь? – съязвил Кили, щёлкая ремнём безопасности.  
  
\- Если надо будет, и подержу.  
  
Убедившись, что Кили в уборной по делу, Фили отошёл за угол и достал телефон, проверяя погоду в Торонто. Послышался звук сушилки для рук, через некоторое время появился и Кили.  
  
\- Ну, что, господин полицейский, можем ехать дальше?  
  
\- Подожди, секунду, - Фили присел на корточки, копаясь в телефоне. – А много вообще в Торонто проституток типа Марселы? Я имею в виду, латиноамериканок.  
  
\- Э, я как бы не сутенёр. К тому же я больше по мальчикам, - Кили усмехнулся и присел рядом. – Несколько раз встречались такие в клубах, а так хрен разберёт. Не думаю, что кто-то их считает.  
  
\- Значит нужно посчитать… - кивнул сам себе Фили, набирая номер Мэтью. – Алло, Мэтт. Я тут подумал, запросите у аналитического отдела подобрать базу по всем проституткам-латино, которые работают в Торонто…  
  
\- Фили, - перебил его Мэтт. – Тут такое дело, в общем… Мы с Чарли смотрим фото со специалистами.  
  
\- И? – Фили напрягся.  
  
\- Помнишь наших трёх шлюх с озера, утопленных?  
  
\- Да, - быстро ответил Фили.  
  
\- Они как бы все похожи на Анну Кастани…


	5. Глава 5

Кили сидел в углу, за столом Фили в его офисе и покачивался на стуле. Сам Фили гипнотизировал разложенные перед ним фотокарточки и ксерокопии. Мэтью и два специалиста стояли у Фили над душой. Чарли не сводил глаз с Кили, готовый испепелить, если понадобится.  
  
\- Они все похожи, - вздохнул, наконец, блондин. – Разные, но все очень похожи на фото с поддельных документов Кастани.  
  
\- Знать бы, кто такая настоящая Кастани и где она сейчас, - невесело отозвался Чарли.  
  
\- Самое время поговорить с мисс Дельгадо, - Фили почесал заросшую щёку. – Кили, пойдёшь со мной и расскажешь всё, как договаривались.  
  
Марселу такой уставшей Кили не видел даже в самые тяжёлые дни убойнейших нон-стоп вечеринок. Под глазами залегли широкие тени, она постарела лет на десять.  
  
\- Привет, - осторожно поздоровался Кили, присаживаясь напротив. Фили сел на стул в углу, наблюдая за беседой со стороны.  
  
\- Кили? – девушка, казалось, была удивлена.  
  
\- Марси, дела такие… Я, в общем, перехватил один пакет с кокосом вместо тебя. Не знаю, что те парни хотят. Да и вообще всех этих ваших схем не знаю, - он сглотнул. Марсела стала бледной как полотно. – Выбора у меня особо не было… Я помогаю теперь полиции, - промямлил Кили как-то совсем неуверенно. – И тебе лучше всё рассказать. Тебе звонили, спрашивали Анну… - парень осторожно взял руку девушки в свои.  
  
\- На «нокию» звонили? – Марсела выхватила руку и выпрямилась.  
  
\- Да, - Кили кивнул.  
  
Фили не сводил глаз с Марселы. Девушка молчала, словно собираясь с мыслями и решая что-то для себя.  
  
\- Я не Анна. И на том фото, что мне показывали – не я, - неуверенно прошептала она.  
  
\- Мы знаем, - Фили подошёл к столу. – Это фальшивые документы. У нас есть основания полагать, что под этим именем ты летала в Перу… по делам. – Марсела мотнула головой, отрицая сказанное. – Марсела, послушай, за последние восемь месяцев мы нашли три тела в озере. Все девушки – проститутки. Они все очень похожи на Анну Кастани, как и ты. Возможно, кто-то вас подбирал специально? – тут Фили внезапно самого осенило. Ну, конечно же. По одним и тем же документам могли летать разные девушки в разное время, по разным маршрутам. А выглядело всё так, словно Анна Кастани совершает деловые поездки по всей Америке.  
  
\- Я.. я только один раз летала, - выдавила, наконец, Марсела.  
  
Кили снова взял её руку и сжал, поглаживая:  
  
\- Марси, расскажи, всё, что знаешь.  
  
\- Рейс был с пересадками, через Лондон. В аэропорту, уже в Лиме, мне отдали багаж. Я просто привезла его в Торонто. Я несколько раз встречалась с курьером, а потом мне предложили слетать самой… Они называют это «юбилеем».  
  
У Кили зашумело в ушах. Он вспомнил последний разговор по «нокии». Мужчина упоминал юбилей.  
  
\- Марсела, как ты вообще познакомилась с этими людьми? – задал, наконец, вопрос Фили.  
  
\- У меня была знакомая, Карла, она крутилась с ними, а потом предложила мне. Это летом было. До этого я только брала… брала товар у Карлы. Летом начала встречаться с их курьерами, а в ноябре летала в Перу.  
  
\- Твоя Карла, случайно это не она? – Фили разложил перед Марселой фотографии единственной неопознанной проститутки, выловленной в Онтарио.  
  
\- Трудно сказать… Фото нечёткое, - Марсела взяла карточку в руки. – К тому же, она здесь мёртвая, да? – отрешённо спросила девушка.  
  
\- Да, это единственная неопознанная девушка из тех трёх, что мы выловили в озере.  
  
\- У Карлы на спине была татуировка, какая-то ацтекская богиня. Вообще, Карла - мексиканка, из Гвадалахары.  
  
\- Секунду. – Фили набрал отдел. – Ребята, кто-нибудь занесите снимки татуировок третьей девочки.  
  
Через пару минут в комнате нарисовался Чарли с распечатками. Фили порылся и взял ту, где чётче всего была видна спина. Цветная татуировка и правда напоминала какое-то божество ацтекского пантеона.  
  
\- Это она, - кивнула Марсела. – Это Карла.  


* * *

  
  
\- Кили нельзя возвращаться в ту квартиру.  
  
\- Верно, Мэтт, - ответил Фили. – У нас есть что-нибудь от департамента в Норт-Йорке или Торнхилле?  
  
\- Боюсь, что только в Барри, - отозвался Бофур, проверяя базы. – А, нет, вот в Торнхилле есть квартирка, на Джон-стрит у библиотеки.  
  
\- Прекрасно. Я скажу ему, чтобы перебирался туда. Чарли, от Дельгадо нам нужны все детали их кухни: места встреч, коды, телефоны. Всё, что у неё есть.  
  
\- Фили, она хочет выйти под расписку, - Чарли устало потёр глаза.  
  
\- Она не боится, особенно после истории с подругой? – изумился Фили.  
  
\- Говорит, что очень надо ей, - развёл руками Чарли.  
  
\- Если надо, то тем более не отпустим, - Фили полистал протокол допроса. – Как там с перемещениями Кастани? – обратился он к Бофуру.  
  
\- Проверяем пока. Те два прямых перелёта Эйр Канада были, теперь мы смотрим все авиакомпании и по всем направлениям. Тут около полусотни полётов разными маршрутами на её имя… Последний – 29 декабря.  
  
\- У нас два варианта, - Чарли встал и подошёл к мониторам, следя за работой программиста. – а) «Анна Кастани» скоро вылетит пополнить запасы; б) они сменили документы.  
  
\- Я склоняюсь ко второму варианту, - Мэтью распечатал упаковку с печеньем.  
  
\- Я тоже. Не возражаешь? – Фили взял печенье из коробки. – Есть вероятность, что они захотят втянуть в это Кили.  
  
\- Тогда наше дело проследить, чтобы всё прошло как по маслу, - Бофур чиркнул по столу ребром ладони и откинулся на стуле.  
  
\- Чувствую, заиграемся мы, - грустно улыбнулся Чарли.  


* * *

  
  
\- Быстро ты, - Фили закрыл за собой дверь в квартире на Джон-стрит.  
  
\- Когда вещей нет, это не переезд, а так, перемещение, - отмахнулся Кили. Он был в обычных потёртых джинсах и старой чёрной футболке с логотипом «Гиннесс». Такой простой и такой домашний, совсем не тот колючий парень в макияже и майке с блёстками. – Что мне теперь делать? Встреча через две недели, нужно ещё бабла где-то взять…  
  
\- На заправке можешь продолжать работать, - Фили задумчиво обвёл взглядом муниципальную квартиру. – Насчёт денег – мы надеемся получить от департамента. Если нет, сложимся с ребятами. В конце концов, когда мы это дело закроем, а я надеюсь, что так и будет, нам всё вернут.  
  
\- Я просто думал… - Кили пожевал губу. – Торин предлагал помочь. Могу взять у него деньги.  
  
\- Это не совсем правильно, полиция так не работает, - улыбнулся Фили. – С другой стороны, мы тут уже столько неправильного наворотили, что некуда отступать. – Он сел на покрытый плёнкой диван посреди холла.  
  
\- Мне хочется тебя пригласить куда-нибудь, - Кили сел рядом. В комнате было темно и его глаза многообещающе поблёскивали, словно два уголька.  
  
\- Лучше нарко-дилеру с полицейским вместе нигде не появляться, - засмеялся Фили.  
  
\- Согласен. Можем заказать пиццу? – предложил парень, доставая мобильный.  
  
\- Я не против. Мне мексиканскую с халапеньо.  
  
\- Любишь погорячее? – Кили поиграл бровями.  
  
\- С тобой всё равно не сравнить.  
  
\- Это самый жалкий комплимент из всех, что я слышал! – Кили расхохотался и повалился на спину, тыкая в телефоне, дооформляя заказ.  
  
\- Ах так! – Фили повалился сверху и начал щекотать парня.  
  
Постепенно щекотка перешла в поглаживания. Фили ткнулся Кили в шею, осторожно целуя чувствительную кожу, и опустил руку ниже. Ирландец шумно задышал, но отстранятся не стал, накрыл руку Фили своей.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - коротко простонал он в ухо полицейскому. – Пошли в душ.  
  
\- В душ? – Фили вскинул голову, глядя парню в глаза.  
  
\- Кровать я ещё не расстилал. – Кили закатил глаза. – Ты имеешь что-то против секса в душе?  
  
Против секса в душе Фили ничего не имел. Они быстро разделись, задевая друг друга локтями в тесной ванной комнате. Кили толкнул дверцу душевой и включил воду, регулируя температуру. В прошлый раз всё произошло так быстро, Фили толком не рассмотрел своего партнёра, зато теперь он задержался на несколько секунд, скользя взглядом по телу Кили. Он был высокий, стройный, развитые мышцы на ногах выдавали танцевальное прошлое, уткнувшись взглядом парню в пах, Фили покраснел.  
  
\- Эй, иди ко мне, - Кили обернулся, почувствовав, что на него смотрят.  
  
Фили шагнул в душ, прижимаясь к Кили, и провёл рукой по гладкому на вид торсу.  
  
\- Ох, ты колючий.  
  
\- Ничего, скоро снова зарасту, - улыбнулся ирландец и поцеловал Фили, скользя языком по языку партнёра.  
  
\- Никак не мог понять, зачем делают пирсинг в языке.  
  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали с серёжкой? – Взгляд Кили и тон его голоса обещали что-то такое, от чего у Фили мурашки пробежались по спине.  
  
Фили привлёк к себе парня вновь и, поглаживая рукой по шее, страстно поцеловал, играя языком с пирсингом.  
  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он, отрываясь.  
  
Кили опустился на колени, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с глаз своего любовника. Мокрые волосы кое-где прилипли к плечам и шее, создавая причудливые завитки похожие на татуировки. Он взял член Фили рукой, подрачивая, и высунул язык, показывая серёжку, медленно прошёлся им по члену от основания к головке. Затем он коснулся пирсингом щёлочки и забрал член в рот, принимаясь сосать и вытворять языком что-то совсем крышесносное и неописуемое. Фили казалось, что он сейчас рухнет, он ухватился за волосы Кили и застонал в голос. Кончив, он какое-то время фокусировал взгляд на кафеле напротив.  
  
\- Ну как? – Кили поднялся, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
\- Лучший отсос в моей жизни, - Фили плотно прижался к парню, чувствуя, как его стояк упирается в живот, и поцеловал, лениво исследуя языком рот. – Никогда себя не пробовал… - Он смущённо отвернулся.  
  
Кили как током прошило от этого простого и наивного признания. Он трахался с парнями всю жизнь, даже не придавал особого значения таким вещам. Но вдруг это показалось чем-то важным. В груди защемило и стало очень горячо. Сквозь шум воды они не сразу услышали настойчивую трель звонка.  
  
\- Пойду открою, - Кили быстро выскользнул из душа, на ходу оборачивая бёдра полотенцем.  
  
Курьер, доставивший пиццу, очень смутился, увидев хозяина квартиры в полотенце со слабо скрываемым стояком. Кили молча сунул ему деньги, взял коробки и пакет с пивом.  
  
\- Ужин прибыл, сэр, - окликнул он Фили.  
  
Недолго думая, Кили снял полиэтилен с дивана и журнального столика, выставил на нём пиццу и пиво. Вышедший из ванны Фили окинул взглядом эту мужскую идиллию и довольно опустился на диван, открывая бутылку.  
  
\- Только хоккея не хватает, - блаженно улыбнулся блондин.  
  
\- Никакого хоккея! Регби! – ирландец пихнул Фили в плечо и наклонился к своей гавайской пицце. – Мммм, у меня вечность во рту ничего не было…  
  
\- Ну, кое-что всё-таки было, - Фили облизнулся и отпил пива, недвусмысленно проводя языком по горлышку.  
  
\- Фууу, - Кили демонстративно поморщился. – Все копы такие пошляки? – спросил он с набитым ртом.  
  
\- Это всё ты на меня влияешь, - рассудительно отметил Фили. – Я после развода вообще не спал ни с кем, - добавил он удручённо.  
  
\- Ты был женат? – Ирландец чуть не поперхнулся от такого заявления. – Я имею в виду, ну… ты же гей, - он скептически посмотрел на блондина.  
  
\- Я думал, что влюбился. – Фили вздохнул, отряхивая с себя крошки. – Но за три года, что мы прожили вместе, я так и не понял, зачем мне всё это было нужно. Знаешь, я даже рад, что она мне изменила.  
  
\- Приятель, ты, похоже, прошёл через серьёзное дерьмо… - заключил Кили.  
  
\- Да всё хорошо. Зато мне предложили здесь работу, почти сразу. Я родился в Виктории, до прошлого года бороздил западное побережье, - пояснил Фили, допивая пиво.  
  
\- Работа много для тебя значит? Ну, вся эта поимка барыг или чем ты занимаешься? – Кили облокотился о спинку дивана и подпёр щёку рукой.  
  
\- Я люблю свою работу. Конечно, когда постоянно роешься в этой грязи… Я боюсь сделать что-то не так. От моей работы, в конце концов, зависят чьи-то жизни. – Фили улыбнулся и продолжил. – Наверно, пока мне везёт. Всё-таки, я стал самым молодым начальником отдела в департаменте. Это успех, как считаешь?  
  
\- Несомненно. – Кили наклонился к нему. – А мы… у нас есть надежда на успех?  
  
\- Обязательно.


	6. Глава 6

Кили сидел на кухне и задумчиво возил пакетик чая по пустой чашке. Фили только что ушёл, а время было уже позднее. После этого разговора за пиццей у него появилось ощущение, что кто-то внутри щёлкнул выключателем и зажегся свет. Три года пьяных тусовок, беспорядочного секса и непонятной работы – как же было жаль этого времени, потраченного впустую…  
  
А Фили сегодня был такой непосредственный, нежный. Кили вспомнил, как он откинулся на наконец расстеленной постели, в его глазах не было ни страха, ни вызова, ни мутной кокаиновой поволоки, как у его прошлых любовников, только желание быть сейчас вместе, отдаваться и уходить в эти ощущения с головой. Кили впервые за все эти годы, впервые с 15 лет, хотелось смотреть на своего партнёра во время секса. Просто смотреть на его лицо, гладить, целовать, а не искать в искажённых страстью чертах подтверждения своей искусности.  
  
Всё это было волшебно, но особых иллюзий Кили не питал. В конце концов, когда закончится это дело, он снова станет просто ирландским парнем с улицы. Больно было думать, что Фили он интересует только в связи с этим расследованием, эту мысль он решил затолкать куда подальше. Можно, конечно, вернуться под дядино крыло, пойти в колледж, но Кили чувствовал, что своё время он уже упустил.  
  
Завибрировал телефон, скользя по поверхности кухонного стола.  
  
«Спасибо за вечер в компании самого горячего ирландца. Мне кажется, я обжёгся и до сих пор горю. P.S. никакой мексиканский перец не идёт в сравнение с твоим!»  
  
Кили улыбнулся неуклюжей попытке полицейского быть остроумным. Что ж, может быть не так всё и безнадёжно.  
  
«Как же нам потушить этот пожар?» - отправил он в ответ и скользнул рукой вниз.  


* * *

  
  
Фили вошёл в офис, разве что не пританцовывая: минет в душе, жаркий секс в спальне у Кили, а потом ещё эти ночные СМС.  
  
\- Чарли, докладывай, - он сел на стул и сделал пару вращений вокруг своей оси.  
  
\- Воу, воу, воу, босс, - Мэтью засмеялся, видя начальника в таком расположении духа. – Мы наркоту конфискуем, а не потребляем. Печенье? – протянул он коробку Фили.  
  
\- С удовольствием! Итак, Чарли?  
  
\- С Дельгадо поговорил, - начал Чарли. – Она, как нам уже известно, летала один раз. Говорит, что просто получила багаж и привезла: в Торонто у неё его забрали. Был один чемодан на колёсах, его она не вскрывала. Далее, вот карта, - Чарли положил на стол карту города. – Помните встречу Кили с курьером у вокзала? – Фили и Мэтью кивнули, пододвигаясь к столу, чтобы изучить карту. – Перед встречей ему по телефону дали понять, что на вокзале он быть не должен.  
  
\- Да, припоминаю, - Фили перевёл взгляд на Чарли. – Но до этого в разговоре они договорились именно об этом месте встрече.  
  
\- Точнее – не договорились, а Кили это место просто назвали, - поправил Чарли. – Марсела говорит, что у них есть несколько фиксированных мест встречи: вокзал, рекреационный центр Тринити, парк Уинстона Черчилля и, не удивляйтесь, собор Святого Павла.  
  
\- Вот уж, не устанут торгующие возвращаться в храм, - присвистнул Бофур.  
  
\- Так, вокзал в эти места вписывается, в чём загвоздка? – нахмурился Фили.  
  
\- А вот теперь самое интересное, - лицо Чарли тронула редкая улыбка. – Эти точки, названные до полудня (то есть с 12 ночи до 12 дня), перемещаются против часовой стрелки, а после – по часовой. То есть, если я сейчас, - Чарли взглянул на часы, было 10:34. – Назначаю тебе встречу у собора, то на самом деле я хочу встретиться в парке Черчилля…  
  
\- … Кили тогда звонили во второй половине дня, - подхватил Фили. – Значит, идти нужно было не на вокзал, а в центр Тринити!  
  
\- Именно, - кивнул Чарли. – Последний звонок о встрече в парке Черчилля также был вечером. Ждать Кили будут в соборе.  
  
\- Отлично, Чарли,- Фили хлопнул коллегу по плечу. – Что ещё?  
  
\- Цены на товар она тоже назвала, - Чарли показал распечатку. – Выходит, вернуть нам нужно 24 тысячи, не меньше.  


* * *

  
  
С возвращения из Чикаго прошло уже полторы недели, а значит встретиться с курьером предстояло через три дня. Кили старался об этом не думать: у него будет прикрытие, в конце концов. В голове вертелся также злосчастный «юбилей». Ирландец устало выдохнул, снял перчатки, заправив очередную машину. Смена закончилась. Хотелось ещё какое-то время побыть на воздухе, проветрить голову. Кили решил прогуляться.  
  
Погода для зимы была тёплая и солнечная. Свежий снег искрился на обочинах дороги. Стайка студентов, обгоняя его, поспешила на автобус. Кили вздохнул. Ему было только 22, а чувствовал он себя старым, уставшим от жизни неудачником. Он никогда не ходил в колледж и друзей-одногруппников у него никогда не было. Он вообще не мог вспомнить, чтобы у него были друзья в старших классах. В детстве он был сорвиголовой и непоседой, грозой песочницы, ребята охотно участвовали в шалостях, спланированных им. А потом всё это куда-то делось, полетело под откос вместе с нормальной жизнью. Очень хотелось всё исправить, но, с чего начать, Кили не знал.  
  
\- Привет. Есть минутка? – пожалуй, можно начать и с начала.  
  
\- Кили, здравствуй. Для тебя есть всегда, - тепло отозвался Торин. – Как дела?  
  
\- Всё путём. Помогаю канадским копам, - улыбнулся парень. – Торин, я тут думал о работе, об учёбе… Когда закончится всё это дело, я бы хотел пойти учиться.  
  
\- Это замечательно, Кили! Приезжай как-нибудь на выходные, сходим посмотреть местную танцевальную школу или может быть колледж искусств?  
  
\- Не знаю, не уверен, что всё ещё хочу танцевать, - ответил Кили. – Я вообще не знаю, на что могу сгодиться, - он вздохнул.  
  
\- Хм, но что-то же тебе интересно? Давай оттолкнёмся от твоих хобби, - неуверенно предложил Торин, он надеялся, что в мире его племянника есть место чему-то помимо наркотиков и секса.  
  
\- Ну, я люблю общаться с людьми, путешествовать… - начал Кили.  
  
\- Это уже что-то, - подбодрил его дядя. – Знаешь, даже у нас в компании менеджерам приходится часто летать, вести переговоры…  
  
\- Торин! – засмеялся Кили. – Я очень ценю, что ты готов организовать мне блатное местечко, но я хочу сделать всё сам.  
  
\- Кили, я не говорю, что готов взять тебя на работу завтра, - ответил Торин серьёзно. – Об этом и речи быть не может. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты подумал над моим предложением. Ты знаешь, что я это всё с нуля создавал. Это дело всей жизни, моё детище. Конечно, я доверяю своим коллегам и ассистентам, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы Arkenstone Inc после меня осталась в надёжных руках. У меня нет наследника, Кили, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы им был ты.  
  
Кили затих, переваривая сказанное. Было неожиданно приятно узнать, какое доверие ему оказывает дядя, какие надежды на него возлагает.  
  
\- Спасибо, Торин, - спокойно ответил он. – Я обязательно подумаю обо всём.  
  
\- Тебе спасибо, Кили. Звони в любое время.  
  
Кили убрал телефон и свернул на Джон-стрит.   
  
Вечер парень решил посвятить готовке. Он давненько ничего не стряпал, но кое-какие навыки приготовления пищи у Кили имелись. Мать всегда говорила, что её сын слишком любит поесть, чтобы игнорировать такие важные умения. Отправив лазанью в духовку, он включил телевизор. Шёл выпуск новостей, рассказывали о небывалом снегопаде где-то в Альберте.  
  
\- Если вам срочно нужно связаться с оперативной группой, наберите номер, который вы видите на экране. Повторяю, номер …  
  
Диктор ещё несколько раз чётко произнёс цифры. «Если вам нужно связаться…», «Наберите номер…» шаблонные фразы крутились у Кили в голове. Вспомнился последний разговор с поставщиками. Кили нахмурился, нужно было кое-что обсудить с Фили. «Можешь заехать ко мне после работы?» скинул он сообщение. Поразмыслив немного, добавил «Тебя ждёт лазанья».  
  
Примерно через полчаса Фили приехал.  
  
\- Слышал, один засранец хотел меня видеть, - он поцеловал Кили, обдавая морозом, и протянул бутылку вина.  
  
\- Пошли на кухню, раз уж там у меня единственный порядочный стол, - кивнул Кили.  
  
Фили попробовал лазанью и блаженно застонал, зажмурившись от удовольствия.  
  
\- Где заказал?  
  
\- Вообще-то, сам приготовил, - ирландец смущённо опустил глаза.  
  
\- Да, ну? – блондин подцепил вилкой ещё кусочек и отправил в рот. – У тебя очень здорово получилось. Просто потрясно!  
  
\- Ой, прекрати. Ничего такого особенного, - ещё больше смутился парень.  
  
\- Я, как человек, который не в состоянии даже поджарить блинчики на завтрак, заявляю: это – божественная пища богов! – Фили взмахнул вилкой, подчёркивая заявление, и вновь вонзил её в лазанью.  
  
\- Ну, если у тебя всё настолько скверно с готовкой, то да, - улыбнулся Кили. – Я хотел спросить у тебя… Вы же проверяете звонки, телефоны? – Фили кивнул, не отрываясь от еды. – Помнишь, я позвонил поставщикам с «нокии», мне нужно было связаться с ними, но ответила пожилая женщина?  
  
\- Ага. Это пенсионерка, из Виннипега, номер зарегистрирован на неё, так что концов не сыщешь, - ответил полицейский.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется странным, что они могут звонить дилерам в любой момент, а обратно уже не дозвониться?  
  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – Фили вытер рот салфеткой и взял бокал с вином, поднося ко рту.  
  
\- Я им позвонил в тот день, попал на эту женщину, а через полчаса они мне сами перезвонили. Как-то странно всё это, не находишь?  
  
\- Думаешь, нужно проверить бабулю из Виннипега? - Фили поставил бокал.  
  
Кили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю… Просто… просто это странно. Впрочем, тебе виднее, ты полицейский, - он накрыл руку Фили своей и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Завтра займёмся этим с аналитиками. В таком деле любая случайность может оказаться фатальной, - блондин устало потёр глаза и зевнул.  
  
\- Не хочешь у меня остаться на ночь? – предложил Кили.  
  
\- Я так устал, не думаю, что от меня будет толк.  
  
\- Эй, я ничего такого не имею в виду, - засмеялся ирландец. – Просто останься, а утром вместе позавтракаем. Мои блинчики ещё лучше моей лазаньи, - добавил он и подался вперёд.  
  
\- Уговорил, - Фили двинулся ему навстречу, касаясь губ невесомым поцелуем.  
  
Фили разбудил аромат свежих блинчиков, крепкого кофе и до одури приятное тянущее ощущение в паху. Разлепив глаза, он заметил тёмную макушку в районе своего живота и только и смог простонать и повалиться обратно на подушку. Поняв, что его любовник проснулся, Кили принялся бесстыдно стонать, активнее насаживаясь на член.  
  
\- Ах, ты ж, бляяять… - выдавил Фили, кончая.  
  
\- Думаю, это приятнее будильника, - улыбнулся ирландец, отстраняясь. – Завтрак готов, - он встал и направился на кухню.  
  
Фили ещё пару минут приходил в себя, изучая потолок. Чёрт, на такую жизнь он был вполне согласен. Взяв с ночного столика смартфон, Фили побрёл на кухню, на ходу проверяя почту.  
  
\- Эй, тебе мама не говорила, что невежливо за столом играться в телефон, - Кили напустил на себя строгий вид, аккуратно размазывая масло по тосту.  
  
\- Между прочим, я проверяю информацию о старушке из Виннипега, - заметил Фили, не отрываясь от телефона. – В прошлый раз, когда её проверяли, толком ничего не записали, - он вздохнул, откладывая мобильник в сторону.  
  
\- Ну, значит, вам будет, чем заняться, - ирландец хитро улыбнулся и захрустел тостом.  


* * *

  
  
День пролетел незаметно. Отработав смену на бензоколонке, Кили переоделся и направился к торговому центру напротив. Еды дома не было, но и готовить не хотелось. Недолго думая, парень зашёл в одну из закусочных. Сделав заказ, он оглянулся, присматривая место в зале. В это время народа в заведении было немного: пара продавцов из соседних магазинов, таксист и какой-то студент с другом. Кили сморгнул и резко отвернулся.  
  
\- Заверните с собой, пожалуйста, - почти прошептал он.  
  
Женщина за кассой недовольно заворчала, что сразу нужно было предупреждать. Получив, наконец, обед, Кили быстро вышел из центра и сел на скамейку у кромки парка.  
  
\- Ну, возьми трубку, Фили… - Кили не сводил глаз со входа в торговый центр.  
  
\- Алло, Кили, - послышался довольный голос полицейского. – Мне тоже не терпится, но я сейчас очень занят…  
  
\- Фили, слушай: я у Сентерпоинта, здесь в закусочной сидит курьер.  
  
\- Какой курьер? – Фили явно напрягся. – Парень, который встречал тебя у вокзала?  
  
\- Да, он.  
  
\- Ну, мы его намеренно не стали брать. Если что, не проблема его выследить. Есть повод для беспокойства?  
  
\- Блять, да, есть! – Кили очень нервничал. – С ним какой-то парень.  
  
\- Что за парень? Думаешь, их главарь?  
  
\- Не знаю, но, блять, он очень похож на меня!


	7. Глава 7

Пятнадцать минут, которые Кили провёл в ожидании полицейских, показались самыми долгими в его жизни. Когда серебристый автомобиль въехал, наконец, на парковку торгового центра, парень стремглав бросился к машине, пригибаясь, как под пулями. Распахнув дверцу, он рухнул на заднее сидение. За рулём сидел Чарли, Фили расположился на пассажирском сидении.  
  
\- Они ещё в Сентерпоинте? – спросил блондин, оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Да, не выходили ещё. Блять, это всё дерьмо какое-то.  
  
\- Робб, оставайся у входа, Кэти пусть идёт в закусочную и там их пасёт, - передал Фили подчинённым.  
  
\- Надеюсь, не зря ты всех на ноги поднял, парень, - буркнул Чарли, выруливая к свободному парковочному месту за рекламным щитом.  
  
\- Ну, это мы скоро узнаем, - Фили поставил передатчик на громкую связь.  
  
Повисло немое напряжение. Все трое сидели и ждали, не сводя глаз со входа в торговый центр. Чарли нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю. Фили, казалось, вообще не дышал, гипнотизируя прозрачные сенсорные двери.  
  
\- Это они! – Кили пригнулся на заднем сидении.  
  
Из главного входа вышли два парня. Знакомый им курьер в очках и высокий темноволосый молодой мужчина в кожаной куртке.  
  
\- Робб, Кэти, готовьтесь снимать, - передал Фили полицейским под прикрытием.  
  
Курьер и его знакомый закурили, что-то обсуждая. Из Сентерпоинта вышла девушка в чёрной бейсболке с кленовым листом и остановилась, поправляя сумку. Мимо прогуливался мужчина с собакой. Девушка оживилась, увидев пса, и подошла к его хозяину, вероятно прося разрешения погладить и расспрашивая о питомце. Дальше Кили видел, как девушка достала смартфон и сделала несколько снимков собаки, продолжая беседовать с её владельцем. Мужчина также достал телефон и стал показывать что-то на дисплее.  
  
\- Есть картинка? – поинтересовался Чарли.  
  
\- Так, передача пошла. Вот с мобильника Кэти, сейчас Робб тоже отправляет, - Фили напряжённо побарабанил пальцами бардачок. – Есть! Ну, что? Похож? – он протянул телефон Чарли.  
  
\- Что-то есть, - кивнул полицейский.  
  
\- Кили? – Фили передал мобильник ирландцу.  
  
Парень взял телефон. На экране мужчина был сфотографирован в пол-оборота: овал лица, нос, глаза, в целом он был похож на Кили, даже очень, только тёмные кудрявые волосы обрамляющие лицо, были короче. Кили вернул смартфон полицейскому.  
  
\- Так, они расходятся, - отметил Чарли. – Садимся на хвост нашему новому знакомому?  
  
\- Пусть его ведёт Кэти, а мы в офис, - скомандовал Фили. – Кили, тебя подбросить домой?  
  
\- Если можно, я подожду в участке, - робко ответил парень.

 

* * *

  
  
К их приезду отдел был уже поставлен на уши, заботливым Мэтью, который что-то возбуждённо объяснял Бофуру. Аналитики в соседней комнате шерстили базы, Джейсон листал бумаги, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
  
\- И снова здравствуй, Мэтт, - Фили быстро прошёл к своему рабочему месту. – Чем на данный момент занят наш прекрасный аналитический отдел? – он выглянул за дверь и бросил любопытный взгляд на молодых сотрудников, рьяно перебирающих электронные архивы.  
  
\- Фили, Чарли, - кивнул им Мэтью. – Кэти удалось довольно плотно присесть на хвост нашему новому знакомому. Он ехал на автобусе до Йоркского университета и вошёл на территорию. Соответственно, сейчас мы просматриваем всех студентов и сотрудников. – Мэтт почесал затылок. – Как думаешь, похож он на Тревиса Ли или … может на Николаса Камровски? – Он сунул Фили под нос две ксерокопии, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Эм… Мне кажется, нет…  
  
\- Чёрт, я так и знал, что он не поляк! – раздосадованный Мэтью чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, ударяя рукой по столу.  
  
\- Мэтт, Мэтт… - Фили взял напарника за плечи. – Круто, что вы так быстро подсуетились со студенческими базами, но у нас есть уверенность, что он имеет какое-то отношения к Йоркскому университету? Может быть, у него там просто с кем-то встреча? – Мэтью совсем поник. – Впрочем, базы вы сканировать продолжайте, - добавил Фили.  
  
\- Что насчёт Виннипега? – поинтересовался Джейсон.  
  
\- Так, насчёт бабули… Джейсон, вылетаешь сегодня вечером. Будешь там под прикрытием. Если найдёшь что интересное, докладывай Бофуру, - распорядился он. – А пока давайте обсудим детали.  
  
\- Минуту, схожу за кофе, - кивнул Чарли и вышел за дверь.  
  
Он уже дошёл до буфета в конце этажа, напевая что-то себе под нос, сделал заказ и побрёл обратно, как заметил Кили, сидящего на диване у окна. Судя по всему, он решил дождаться Фили с работы.  
  
\- Чарли, - окликнул его парень, поднимаясь и подходя. – Не знаешь, когда Фили освободится?  
  
Мужчина бросил на ирландца косой взгляд.  
  
\- Когда освободится, тогда и освободится, - пожал он плечами. – И вообще, нечего в участке ошиваться, нашёл развлечение. – Он презрительно цокнул языком и добавил. – Если босс тебя трахает, это ещё не значит, что ты можешь за ним всюду таскаться. Это полиция, а не бордель.  
  
\- Что ты сказал? – Кили приблизился к рослому канадцу, сжимая кулаки. – А, ну, повтори!  
  
\- Сказал, что шлюха должна знать своё место.  
  
\- Если тебе дают только за деньги, это не значит, что у всех так, мудила, – бросил Кили, разворачиваясь. Ему было не привыкать к подобным ремаркам - лучше закончить эту перепалку поскорее.  
  
\- Кстати, сориентируй по расценкам. Сколько берёшь за отсос? – полицейский шлёпнул парня по заду.  
  
Что-то молнией взвилось по позвоночнику, обдавая жаром щёки и заволакивая разум. Кили слабо соображал, что делает, когда повернулся и резко заехал канадцу в живот.  
  
\- Ты, блять, напросился!  
  
Чарли нанёс ответный удар под дых и повалил противника на пол. Стакан полетел куда-то в сторону, заливая плитку горячим кофе. Полицейский был здоровый как лесоруб, от ударов тяжёлых кулаков дыхание спёрло, но злость и обида, завладевшие Кили, отступить не позволяли. Они молотили друг друга, катаясь по полу, пинаясь и рыча, пока не послышались приближающиеся шаги и голос Фили.  
  
\- Парни! Чарли! Кили! А, ну, прекратите!  
  
Кили почувствовал, что его кто-то поднял на ноги и оттащил в сторону. У противоположной стены, тяжело дыша и утирая кровь, сочащуюся из разбитой губы, стоял Чарли, сдерживаемый Мэтью и Джейсоном. Кили тряхнул головой, убирая волосы со лба. Из рассечённой брови текла кровь, на скуле образовался порядочный кровоподтёк.  
  
\- Ну-ну, спокойно, - Бофур встряхнул ирландца, не давая кинуться в драку снова.  
  
\- Какого хера, блять, тут произошло? – Фили обвёл виновников представления строгим взглядом. – Это, вообще-то, полицейский участок, если кто-то забыл.  
  
\- Я о том же, - отозвался Чарли ледяным тоном, не сводя глаз с Кили.  
  
Фили нахмурился, очевидно, он что-то уже трактовал для себя в голове, составляя неприглядную картину развернувшейся баталии. Кили хотел было возразить, сказать, что кто-то распускает руки, что его разозлили, наговорив обидных слов, но казаться жалким перед всеми этими мужчинами ему не хотелось, не хотелось, чтобы коллеги Фили посчитали его слабаком или трусом.  
  
\- Фили, прости… все, простите, пожалуйста. Это действительно было глупо. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - он перевёл взгляд на блондина.  
Фили тяжело вздохнул, потёр глаза.  
  
\- Так, ребята, возвращайтесь в офис, - попросил он коллег, которые поспешили ретироваться на свои рабочие места. – Кили, - он подошёл к парню и отдал ключи. – Подожди меня в машине.

 

* * *

  
  
Кили сидел на пассажирском сидении хмурый, как туча. Было чертовски обидно, что он не смог сдержаться: задирали его не в первый раз, раньше он бы просто пропустил такое высказывание мимо ушей. Но не теперь. Когда Кили искал клиентов в клубах, такого рода внимание было ему только на руку, сейчас же колкие реплики Чарли казались до боли обидными. Это было гадко, в конце концов, он унизил и Фили.  
  
Фили открыл дверцу и молча сел за руль, пристёгиваясь. Они ехали в тишине какое-то время. Кили не знал, что сказать, да и стоит ли что-то говорить вообще, он уставился в окно, изучая вывески. Счастливые женщины предлагали обувь с сезонной скидкой, мясные деликатесы и новинки парфюмерии, мужчины – зимнюю рыбалку, инструменты и, почему-то, собачий корм…  
  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - прервал молчание Фили. – Чарли, он – та ещё заноза в жопе. Весь такой сдержанный и правильный, но как что скажет.  
Кили удивлённо приподнял брови, оборачиваясь. Фили улыбался уголками губ, глядя на дорогу. Он бросил на Кили быстрый взгляд и взял его за руку правой рукой.  
  
\- Что стряслось-то?  
  
\- Скажем так… - неуверенно начал Кили. – Он – долбанный гомофоб. Не представляю, как ты с ним работаешь.  
  
Фили засмеялся в голос и чуть не забыл свернуть на Джон-стрит.  
  
\- Ну, Чарли, он такой, - кивнул блондин, останавливаясь у дома Кили. – Знаешь, он из тех парней, которым претит сама мысль о члене в заднице. Даже если не в его заднице. Даже если не его член.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - согласился Кили, отстёгиваясь. – А что с тем парнем, который был с курьером?  
  
\- Пока проверяем.  
  
\- Думаешь, они что-то замыслили насчёт меня? – Кили сглотнул. – Ну, что-то вроде того, что было с Анной и её двойниками.  
  
\- Трудно сказать, ведь мы не знаем, как работает эта схема, - Фили посмотрел ирландцу в глаза. – Может, они хотят, чтобы вы с этим парнем тоже летали по одним документам.  
  
\- Мне как-то не нравится идея, что есть чувак, похожий на меня. То есть, случись что, меня уберут, как и не было… - Кили нахмурился.  
  
\- Во-первых, ничего не случится, - Фили придвинулся к ирландцу, взяв за плечо. – Во-вторых, мы будем контролировать каждый шаг операции. Мы уже всё контролируем: у тебя в квартире стоит несколько скрытых камер и подслушивающих устройств, - подмигнул Фили.  
  
\- Ты гонишь, - Кили побледнел.  
  
\- Окей, подловил, с камерами я погорячился, - Фили засмеялся, за что получил тычок в плечо. – Эй, ты, что повёлся?  
  
\- Откуда мне знать, какие у вас забавы? У меня раньше не было парня-копа, - сказав это, Кили внезапно замолчал, глядя на полицейского.  
  
Лицо Фили смешно исказилось от удивления.  
  
\- Ты назвал меня своим парнем?  
  
\- Э… Лан, забудь, - Кили отвернулся, открывая дверцу.  
  
\- Куда собрался? – Фили наклонился и закрыл дверь, не давая ирландцу выскользнуть. – Ты, правда, хочешь со мной встречаться? – спросил он серьёзно.  
  
Кили медленно кивнул, внимательно рассматривая свои ногти, которые вдруг стали самым занимательным объектом во вселенной. Пауза затянулась. Решив, что Фили всё-таки заслуживает словесного ответа, Кили посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Мне бы очень этого хотелось, - сказал он решительно.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - Кили показалось, что даже добрые голубые глаза Фили улыбались. – И пойдём уже в дом, нужно осмотреть твою бровь.  
  
Кили терпеливо сидел за кухонным столом, пока Фили промывал бровь и аккуратно заклеивал пластырем. Было немного щекотно и ранка ещё саднила, но это была такая чепуха, когда заботливые пальцы блондина порхали по его лицу. Кили обдумывал события этого длинного дня. Плевать уже было и на двойника, и на Чарли. Он представил, что теперь может считать Фили своим. Снова прокрутил в голове разговор в машине.  
  
\- Хотел бы я знать, о чём ты думаешь, когда так загадочно улыбаешься, - заметил Фили, отстраняясь и оценивая проделанную работу.  
  
\- Да есть тут один парень… - Кили притянул полицейского к себе и поцеловал, обводя языком губы.  
  
Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Фили взял ирландца за руку и повёл в спальню, губы тронула странная улыбка. Казалось, он был и смущён и возбуждён одновременно. Усадив Кили на постель, он принялся гладить и целовать его шею, лицо, а потом незаметно скользнул на пол, устраиваясь между ног своего любовника. Кили осознал, что происходит, когда почувствовал руки полицейского на ремне. Распахнув глаза, он посмотрел вниз на Фили, который возился с молнией на его джинсах, закусив губу: руки у него дрожали, щеки залил очаровательный румянец, делая лицо по-юношески нежным.  
  
\- Я никогда этого не делал, как ты понимаешь, - голос Фили был хриплым. – Скажи, если что не так…  
  
\- Всё уже так, - Кили провёл рукой по волосам своего партнёра, пропуская жёсткие светлые пряди между пальцев. – Всё очень так, - он запрокинул голову и тяжело задышал, чувствуя ладонь Фили на своём члене, а затем и его губы.


	8. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава заставила меня задуматься, не добавить ли кинк в шапку.  
> Уважаемые читатели, в общем, вы предупреждены!

На следующий день в офисе воцарилось тревожное спокойствие. Чарли угрюмо сидел за своим столом, готовя материалы. Суета Мэтью перешла все разумные границы – он постоянно мельтешил перед глазами, то подбегая к своему столу и взрывая эвересты бумаг, нагромождённых безо всякой логики и порядка, то разъяснял что-то аналитикам, нависая попеременно над каждым из сотрудников – к обеду он слился для Фили в одно большое надоедливое пятно в вязаном жилете. Бофур время от времени созванивался с Джейсоном, ориентируя полицейского по карте и уныло обсуждая погоду в Торонто и Виннипеге. Разговаривать никому не хотелось. Вчерашний день до сих пор висел в воздухе неразрешённым вопросом, а завтра Кили уже предстояло встретиться с поставщиками в соборе.  
  
\- Ребят, новости из Виннипега, - отозвался Бофур. – Джейсон побывал у квартиры старушки, она там вроде как не живёт. По крайней мере, соседи её не видели уже больше года. Есть информация, что она владеет домиком недалеко от Селкирка, около 30 километров на север. Джейсон выехал туда, попробует проверить, что да как.  
  
\- Пусть проверяет, - кивнул Фили. – Надеюсь, хоть что-то получим.  
  
\- Я вот ещё думаю, парни, - Бофур открыл бутылку Molson. – Когда Кили первый раз звонили на «нокию» с этого номера, разговаривала-то совсем не бабуля, а тот мужчина.  
  
\- Да, я тоже об этом думал, - Фили плеснул в кружку воды, запивая таблетку от головной боли. – Не стыкуется как-то всё это. Ну, или у меня перед глазами совсем извращённая картинка с убийствами старушек и завладением их номерами.  
  
\- Бррр, - Бофур передёрнул плечами. – Так, ну а завтра что у нас? В два часа вся эта карусель завертится?  
  
\- Да, в два, - Фили ещё раз прошёлся по сценарию завтрашнего дня. – В машине будет Робб, Кэти – у католической школы.  
  
\- Ловить звук всё же будем только с их передатчиков? Идею с наушником и камерой для Кили вы окончательно забраковали? – поинтересовался программист.  
  
\- Мы не можем так рисковать, - покачал головой Фили. – Если они что-то заметят или заподозрят…  
\- Окей, - Бофур согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Может он хотя бы диктофон на мобиле включит? – подал голос Чарли.  
  
\- Не знаю. Опасно это. - Фили взялся за голову, потирая виски. – Так, я домой, советую и вам не засиживаться, собирайтесь с силами перед завтрашним днём.  
  
\- Так точно, - Бофур откинулся на спинку и салютовал начальнику бутылкой.  
  
\- И ещё, - Фили обернулся уже в дверях. – Проследите, чтобы к завтрашнему утру у нас на работе были дееспособные аналитики. Сегодняшняя активность Мэтта меня пугает.  


* * *

  
  
У Кили был выходной и весь день он провёл в муниципальной квартире на Джон-стрит, валяясь перед телевизором или пытаясь занять себя уборкой. Время тянулось ужасно медленно, он бросал взгляд на часы каждые пять минут, ожидая конца рабочего дня Фили. Ирландец уже было подумывал, не начать ли смотреть двухчасовой фильм про белых медведей, реклама которого мелькала на канале с самого утра, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
\- Привет. Рано ты, - он поцеловал Фили, забирая пакет. – Ммм, китайская еда, как знал, что я совершенно не в настроении готовить.  
  
\- На работе от меня сегодня мало толка: голова весь день раскалывалась, - поморщился Фили.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, она у тебя прошла? – Кили нахмурился. – У меня на тебя серьёзные планы, - он погрозил полицейскому пальцем и скрылся на кухне, возвращаясь с двумя бутылками пива.  
  
\- И можно поинтересоваться, что за планы? – улыбнулся Фили, присаживаясь на диван. Кили загадочно улыбнулся и принялся за еду. – Мне стоит опасаться? – парень пожал плечами. – Я тебя понял, едим молча, - Кили засмеялся, но ничего не ответил.  
  
Они всё-таки досмотрели фильм про белых медведей, лениво устроившись на диване. Когда на улице стемнело, Кили не стал включать свет. По экрану поплыли титры, освещая их лица.  
  
\- Останешься у меня? – спросил он, сжимая ладонь Фили.  
  
\- Если это часть твоего маленького коварного плана, я готов подыграть, - засмеялся блондин. – Мне отведена роль плохого копа или хорошего?  
  
Кили закатил глаза и поднялся, направляясь в ванну.  
  
\- Ты иди ложись, я скоро буду.  
  
В ванне Кили принял душ и стал аккуратно растягивать себя. Завтра представлялось ему если не концом света, то началом новой эры как минимум и очень хотелось побыть с Фили во всех смыслах этого слова, прежде чем это самое завтра наступит. Решил Кили это ещё днём, как и то, что сам себя подготовит – Фили никогда не был сверху, как знать, может, ему бы было неприятно. Да и, вообще, не хотелось тратить время на подготовку в постели.  
  
На пороге спальни Кили замер, наблюдая за своим любовником. Фили лежал в постели и проверял почту с телефона. Горел свет и Кили не стал выключать его, ему не хотелось уютной темноты. Хотелось видеть, чувствовать, слышать, осязать – на что-то одно он сегодня не был согласен.  
  
\- Эй, изобретатель, может, расскажешь, что за тайну скрываешь весь день? – Фили отложил смартфон, заметив ирландца.  
Кили скользнул под одеяло и положил голову Фили на грудь.  
  
\- Хочешь меня? – спросил он, касаясь губами соска и прокладывая дорожку из мелких невесомых поцелуев к правому уху.  
  
\- Это вопрос с подвохом? – ухмыльнулся блондин. – Да, - он повернулся, захватывая губы Кили своими, проникая в рот языком, и застонал от удовольствия.  
  
Кили отстранился, дотянулся рукой до комода, выдвинул ящик, порылся в нём, а потом, положив на грудь Фили квадратный кусочек фольги, встал на колени и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти.  
  
\- Тогда возьми меня.  
  
Когда до Фили, наконец, дошёл смысл сказанного, он окинул тело ирландца смущённым взглядом и провёл по боку тыльной стороной ладони, словно успокаивая строптивую лошадь.  
  
\- Ты уверен?.. Я … я не сделаю тебе больно?  
  
\- Конечно, нет, глупый, - в голосе Кили не было привычного вызова и задора, только бесконечная нежность и теплота.  
  
Фили поднялся и встал на колени за спиной своего любовника. Какое-то время он просто смотрел, гладил живот и бёдра, пару раз ущипнул за зад, потом наклонился и поцеловал левую лопатку, спускаясь ниже по позвоночнику, другая рука обвила живот Кили и сжала член, начиная медленные движения.  
  
\- Аааах, - простонал Кили. – Если ты сейчас же не вставишь, я прям так кончу.  
  
Фили улыбнулся нетерпеливости своего партнёра и убрал руки, раздумывая, с чего бы начать наступление. Он положил их ирландцу на зад и осторожно развёл ягодицы.  
  
\- Мать честная! Кили, блять, что это? – Фили так заорал, что парень чуть не подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Ты о чём? – он бросил испуганный взгляд через плечо и увидел, что всё внимание Фили сфокусировано в одной весьма определённой точке. – Ах, это… кельтский защитный орнамент …  
  
\- Там? – уточнил Фили скептически.  
  
\- Это анальное тату, никогда о таких не слышал? – смутился Кили. – Ошибка молодости… Чёрт, тебе очень неприятно? Нужно было его давно свести…  
  
\- Нет-нет, - Фили задумчиво погладил партнёра по бедру. – Знаешь, оно довольно симпатичное… Да, что-то в этом есть, - он улыбнулся так неубедительно, что Кили не смог сдержать смеха.  
  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю насчёт татуировки. А пока, мой друг, скажи – она ведь не помешает тебе меня отжарить? – Кили развязно повёл бёдрами и шире расставил ноги, тугой вход был разработан, по краю блестела смазка.  
  
Фили ничего не ответил, продолжая изучать кельтскую вязь вокруг отверстия. Кили положил голову между локтей, ожидая проникновения, как вдруг почувствовал влажное прикосновение: его любовник прошёлся языком от яиц к копчику, а потом вернулся к анусу, повторяя затейливые узоры рисунка. Ирландец шумно втянул воздух носом. Напоследок Фили поцеловал его, оглаживая влажные тёплые стенки языком, и отстранился, зашуршав фольгой.  
  
Тихоней в постели Кили никогда не был, но палитра звуков, которые он издавал, с каждым толчком, с каждым движением бёдер, заставила Фили задуматься, слышно ли их соседям или всему этажу. Парень стонал, выдыхая бессвязные ругательства и мольбы, среди которых попадалось и имя полицейского, вскрикивал, мычал, рычал и всхлипывал. Намокшие от пота волосы разметались по плечам, мышцы на спине напряглись. Всё, что Фили видел, слышал, осязал, слилось в одно чувство, в одно желание. Сначала он трахал Кили с оттягом, медленно выходя и резко засаживая, потом сорвался на быстрый темп, и воздух наполнился звуками шлепков плоти о плоть и влажным хлюпаньем. От всего этого просто ехала крыша.  
  
Кончив, Фили тесно прижался бёдрами к Кили и замер, ожидая, пока настанет окончательная разрядка, он сделал ещё пару толчков и вышел, повалившись на постель. Кили свёл, наконец, дрожащие ноги и рухнул рядом, яростно надрачивая свой член и продолжая стонать в голос.  
  
\- Пожожди, - отдышавшись, Фили наклонился к паху своего любовника и попытался отвести руку.  
  
\- Поздно, - выдавил Кили. – Аааах, я уже… Даааа!- Блондин не успел отстраниться и струи семени попали ему на щёку и плечо. – Извини, - блаженно промурчал парень, без тени вины на довольном лице.  
  
Фили только улыбнулся и отёр плечо сброшенной футболкой. Всё равно стирать. Прежде чем он успел вытереть лицо, Кили привлёк его в объятья, обвивая ногами и прижимаясь к животу мягким влажным членом, и начал слизывать своё семя со щеки, завершив всё это смачным поцелуем, провёл серёжкой по нёбу.  
  
\- Знаешь, - произнёс Фили задумчиво, укрывая их одеялом. – Мне нравится твоя татуировка. Что-то в этом есть…  
  
Кили резко повернулся, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я так и знал, что ты плохой коп, - прошептал он в самое ухо.  


* * *

  
  
День был солнечным и морозным. Выходя из метро на Квин Стейшен, Кили побрёл на трамвайную остановку, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо. Он достал наушники, хотя обычно музыку в дороге не слушал, чтобы сойти за типичного студента, словно в рюкзаке за спиной было не двадцать с лишним тысяч, разложенных аккуратными пачками, купюра к купюре, а учебники и тетрадки.  
  
Выйдя у собора, он проверил время. Было без пятнадцати два. Чтобы не мёрзнуть, поднялся по ступенькам и вошёл в храм, усаживаясь на последнюю скамейку. Внутри было светло и тепло, пахло зажжёнными свечами и хвоей. Людей почти не было. Кили просидел так минут десять, изучая росписи на потолке.  
  
\- Привет, - внезапно услышал он сзади и обернулся. За спиной стоял парень-курьер в очках с соломенной чёлкой. – Пойдём, - он кивнул в сторону выхода и медленно пошёл к дверям.  
  
Уже на улице мальчишка подошёл к припаркованной машине и открыл заднюю дверь, глядя на Кили. Ирландец поспешно залез внутрь, парень последовал за ним. Автомобиль плавно тронулся. За рулём сидел мужчина в белых перчатках, солнечных очках и форме, он походил на частного водителя.  
  
\- Так, давай деньги для начала, - парень в очках открыл свою сумку и воззрился на Кили.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - Кили занервничал и завозился с молнией. – Вот. Здесь всё, - Кили переложил деньги в сумку курьера, отметив, что она очень похожа на почтовую.  
  
\- А теперь мы немного покатаемся и побеседуем, - пробасил вдруг водитель голосом, которым с Кили разговаривали по «нокии». – Для начала, номер, - кивнул он курьеру. Парень достал из кармана новую симку и протянул ирландцу. – От старого избавься. Она, видимо, плотно засела в лапах легавых.  
  
\- Да, её взяли 1 января. Я решил сразу съехать, чтобы не привлекать внимания, - Кили начал выруливать на сочинённую полицией легенду, избегая называть Марселу по имени.  
  
\- Правильно сделал, - кивнул водитель. – Почему хочешь с нами работать?  
  
\- Деньги нужны, - шмыгнул носом Кили, стараясь выглядеть спокойно. – Я уже брал у … у Анны товар, толкал в клубах. Со сбытом проблем не будет.  
  
\- Понятно. В общем, работа не пыльная: летишь, забираешь товар, привозишь сюда. Документы получишь с билетом прямо в аэропорту, всю дорогу будем тебя вести, не потеряешься. Готов лететь двадцать третьего?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Кили, не раздумывая. – Куда лететь? И сколько мне причитается?  
  
\- Билеты получишь в аэропорту – ещё раз с нажимом повторил водитель. – Всё остальное – по телефону. Насчёт денег – триста кокосом на реализацию устроит?  
  
\- Ясно. Да, вполне. – Ирландец кивнул.  
  
\- Ты сам-то откуда? Чем занимался до этого?  
  
\- Из Ирландии. Так, ничем. Сейчас для виду на бензоколонке работаю.  
  
\- Куда тебя подбросить?  
  
\- Можно у метро, - кашлянул Кили.  
  
Машина остановилась у Дафферин Стейшен. Кили вышел, закрывая за собой дверь, и проводил взглядом прокатный автомобиль. Всё произошло так быстро, что он даже не успел испугаться, зато теперь ноги словно подкашивались, он кое-как протиснулся в вестибюль станции и сел в поезд.


	9. Глава 9

\- Робб вёл их до проката, оттуда они пока не выходили вроде. Он их караулит, а я в офис.  
  
\- Спасибо, Кэти, до встречи, - Фили повесил трубку. – По базам прокатной компании что-то есть? – обратился он к Бофуру.  
  
\- Информацию запросили, ждём, пока они факс посмотрят, - Бофур почесал плечо, разминая. – Теперь только так. Контора элитная, без весомых причин они клиентов не светят. Эксклюзивная роскошь, приватность, все дела, - он махнул рукой.  
  
\- Ненавижу ждать, - простонал Мэтью и повалился на стул, нервно распаковывая пачку бисквитов. – Скорей бы уже хоть что-то узнать.  
  
\- Хватит ныть, - одёрнул его Чарли. – И это… не налегал бы на свои печенюшки, - он окинул фигуру напарника придирчивым взглядом.  
  
Мэтью только проворчал что-то нечленораздельное и ещё яростнее зашуршал обёрткой. Фили взял куртку и направился к выходу.  
  
\- Я курить, - бросил он коллегам.  
  
Просидев в парке минут двадцать, так и не зажигая зажатую в зубах сигарету, Фили выругался и бросил её мимо урны, собираясь обратно. Вдоль парка к участку спешил Кили.  
  
\- Эй! Ну, наконец-то, - Фили встретил ирландца у входа и быстро обнял, отстраняясь. – Всё путём?  
  
\- Ох, вроде бы ничего не заподозрили. Новую симку велели использовать.  
  
\- Ладно, пошли в офис. Про симку – сразу скажешь Бофуру, пусть отслеживает новый номер. Остальное сейчас со всеми обсудим, - он открыл дверь, пропуская парня. – Я надеюсь, вы с Чарли сможете вести себя как взрослые мужчины, находясь в одной комнате?  
  
Кили бросил на полицейского мрачный взгляд и перешагнул порог.  
  
\- Всем привет, - поздоровался он, заходя в офис и сразу пробираясь к свободному стулу в противоположном от Чарли углу.  
  
\- Кили! – Мэтью отбросил недоеденный бисквит и подкатился к ирландцу на кресле. – Так, нам нужны все подробности вплоть до размера обуви и узора на их белье, - затараторил он, наклоняясь.  
  
\- Дай парню дух перевести, - засмеялся Бофур. – Пиво будешь, Кили?  
  
\- Не откажусь, - кивнул тот и взял протянутую айтишником бутылку, делая глоток. – Вот мой новый номер для «нокии», они дали. – Кили передал Бофуру сим-карту. – Их было двое: курьер и мужчина. Мне кажется, это тот, кто звонит по телефону. Голос очень похож. Предложили мне лететь двадцать третьего.  
  
Фили почесал подбородок.  
  
\- В Перу?  
  
\- Не сказали, - Кили покачал головой. – Билеты и документы передадут в аэропорту. Остальное по телефону сообщить обещали.  
  
\- Хорошо, над этим подумаем, времени почти неделя ещё.  
  
\- Джейсон тут картинку из Селкирка шлёт, - встрепенулся Бофур. – Сейчас выведу крупняком.  
  
Чарли с Мэтью подошли к проектору. На экране высветилась фотография непримечательного загородного дома с белыми стенами и серой двускатной крышей. У крыльца стоял автомобиль, в незакрытом гараже виднелся второй.  
  
\- Даже не знаю, что меня больше пряжёт: то, что все окна завешены или что почтенная старушка Эмилия Хизер гоняет на джипе и…, - Бофур присмотрелся к фото, – и Maserati?  
  
\- Старушкой Хизер тут и не пахнет, - фыркнул Мэтью, отпивая чай. – Может позвонить на тот номер? И попросить Джейсона синхронно там смотреть-слушать, мало ли что.  
  
\- Идея неординарная, - отметил Фили, - но, думаю, попробовать можно. Бофур, посвяти в план Джейсона, Кили – наберёшь им. Пока – перерыв. Если кому-то нужно выпить кофе или съесть печенье – самое время. Я переговорю с Кэти, - блондин вышел в коридор.  
  
Мэтью выбежал следом, не упустив возможности сообщить, что если он сейчас не отольёт весь выпитый чай, потом придётся пропустить «всё самое интересное».  
  
Пока Бофур созванивался с полицейским и объяснял детали плана, Кили изучал офис. Потягивая пиво, он блуждал взглядом по папкам в стеллажах и небрежно наваленным бумагам, которые в основном концентрировались на столе Мэтью так, что за огромными кипами едва угадывался монитор. На рабочем месте неугомонного полицейского стояло сразу три кружки: из одной он постоянно пил чай, вторая (большая пивная кружка, наполненная мелочёвкой), очевидно, выполняла роль пресса для бумаг, у третьей и вовсе отсутствовала ручка, но, судя по всему, она была не менее любима и дорога своему хозяину. Системный блок у Мэтью, в отличие от коллег, стоял на столе и его металлический бок был усеян разнообразными магнитами: на самом крупном, прикреплённом по центру, красовались девушки в соломенных юбках и кричаще-красная надпись «Алоха, Гавайи!». Под гавайский магнит была подпихнута открытка с изображением Великой Китайской стены. У Бофура же на столе царил почти идеальный порядок: среди изрядного количества офисной техники, трёх мониторов, ноутбука и проектора, место осталось только для семейного фото в рамке из мелких речных ракушек (такие дети делают на уроках творчества, подумалось Кили) и губной гармошки в футляре. Справа от Бофура стоял маленький холодильник, на котором покоился большой англо-французский словарь, за спиной айтишника в пол стены висела карта Канады с воткнутым за уголок флажком Квебека на деревянной палочке. Решив, что Бофур вероятно оттуда, Кили принялся рассматривать рабочее место Фили. На краю стола стояла белая чашка с эмблемой олимпийского Ванкувера. Вспомнив, что Фили родом с западного побережья, ирландец улыбнулся – было мило, что он позволил себе такой сувенир на память о родных краях. У монитора примостилась фигурка «кота удачи», приглашающе взмахнувшего позолоченной лапкой. Мэтью привёз из отпуска, не иначе. На спинке кресла висел шарф болельщика «Ванкувер Кэнакс». «Он реально любит хоккей», - Кили представил, как здорово было бы пойти на матч вместе: он ничего не смыслил в хоккее, но идея разделить это увлечение с Фили показалась замечательной. Улыбнувшись своей мысли, парень перевёл взгляд на стопку папок и книг на другом конце стола. Среди них виднелся зелёный с белыми буквами и прямоугольником знакомого триколора корешок. «История Ирландии» гласила надпись на нём…  
  
\- Как хуй сосёшь, - фраза, сказанная ровным голосом, вырвала Кили из размышлений. Он и правда замечтался и замер с бутылкой во рту на какое-то время. – Губами своими блядскими. Смотреть противно, - сам Чарли, впрочем, сидел уткнувшись в компьютер, а вовсе не разглядывал его блядские губы. Бофур, созвонившись с Джейсоном, видимо, куда-то вышел.  
  
\- Завидуешь, что не твой, - пожал плечами Кили и, допив пиво, выбросил бутылку в ведро.  
  
Полицейский вперил в него два очень злых глаза, но ответить ничего не успел, так как в офис вернулись Фили с Бофуром, Мэтью просеменил следом, ставя тумблер с кофе напарнику на стол.  
  
\- Сейчас сигнал налажу и вперёд, - Бофур потёр ладошки и принялся стучать по клавишам.  
  
На проекторе сначала показались заросли какой-то хвои, а затем разблюренный от поспешных движений Джейсона дом. В кадре возникла рука в чёрной перчатке с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.  
  
\- Можно звонить, - сообщил Бофур.  
  
Кили взял «нокию», вставляя новую сим-карту, и набрал номер пенсионерки из Виннипега. Остальные замерли и, казалось, не дышали.  
  
\- Алло, - услышал Кили в трубке женский голос.  
  
\- Простите, я, видимо, ошибся… - начал Кили. В этот момент на экране появилась фигура пожилой женщины в спортивном костюме, она вышла из-за дома, держа у уха телефон, и остановила снегоочистительную машину. Фили встрепенулся и стал показывать жестами, чтобы ирландец тянул время. – Я имею в виду, мне звонили с этого номера, но не вы. Думал перезвонить и связаться…  
  
\- Кто же вам звонил, молодой человек? Это мой номер, - ответила женщина.  
  
\- Эм… не знаю, как так вышло, но номер был этот, - попытался ещё раз Кили.  
  
\- Может быть, сбой сети, всякое бывает.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - едва успел сказать парень, как трубку повесили. Пенсионерка на экране убирала телефон в карман. Камера Джейсона скользнула по забору на заснеженную землю под ногами.  
  
\- Эх, - выдохнул Бофур, готовясь отключать проектор.  
  
Вдруг камера снова взвилась. Миссис Хизер уже держала два телефона в руках. Поднеся один к уху, она начала говорить что-то, глядя на дисплей второго.  
  
\- Чёрт, жаль, звука нет, - в сердцах Мэтью пнул ножку стола.  
  
Договорив, пенсионерка включила машинку вновь и направилась в сторону гаража. Какое-то время камера следила за ней, а потом Джейсон отключился.  
  
\- И что это сейчас было? – кашлянул, нарушая тишину, Чарли.  
  
\- А на что похоже? – отозвался Фили. – Вот я – бабуля из Виннипега, у меня есть домик в Селкирке, джип и Ferrari...  
  
\- Maserati, - поправил дотошный Мэтью.  
  
\- Хрен с ним, Maserati, - согласился Фили. – А также у меня есть два телефона, которые я всегда ношу с собой. Вот мне звонят на один, и я через секунду уже разговариваю по второму… Если у кого-то появятся идеи, можете мне звонить в любое время дня и ночи.  
  
\- Давайте-ка проверим её разговоры по известному нам номеру? – предложил Чарли.  
  
\- Отправлю запрос оператору, - отозвался Бофур.  
  
\- Отлично, держи нас в курсе. – Фили присел на край стола. – Бофур – от тебя нам также нужна информация по прокату. На сегодня, наверно всё, а насчёт ...  
  
Фили не успел договорить, так как кнопочная Nokia зажужжала, оповещая о входящем вызове. В помещение вновь повисла тишина. Кили быстро взял телефон.  
  
\- Алло.  
  
\- Алло, всё в порядке? – послышался в трубке знакомый мужской голос.  
  
\- Э, да, я просто хотел… хотел… - Кили начал судорожно придумывать повод для звонка. – Хотел спросить насчёт юбилея. Мне нужно что-то взять с собой или какие-то указания по одежде? – сочинил он на ходу. Фили одобрительно кивнул.  
  
\- Одевайся так, чтобы в глаза не бросаться. Никаких гавайских рубашек и трёхцветных шапок, а то бывают тут некоторые… - заворчал мужчина. – Всё равно что «Я везу кокос» на лбу написать.  
  
\- Хорошо, понял. Спасибо.  
  
Кили положил «нокию» на стол, выдыхая.  
  
\- Звонили из автомата, - тут же доложил Бофур.  
  
\- Она связистка, - заявил Чарли.  
  
\- Поясни? – Фили нахмурился.  
  
\- Эмилия Хизер – связистка. Очевидно же, что они не могут светить свои номера. На видео мы наблюдали, как с Кили она говорила по одному телефону, а потом звонила - или ей звонили? – нет, всё-таки звонила она. В общем, думаю, цепочка такая: есть номер этой женщины, который известен всем дилерам, на него можно позвонить в любое время, если нужно… Ммм… как бы заказать звонок что ли.  
  
\- Потом бабуля передаёт информацию о звонке выше по цепочке и главари связываются непосредственно с дилерами? – подхватил Мэтью.  
  
\- Именно! Заметьте, перезванивают они с городских телефонов или с номеров, которые потом сразу же становятся неактивны, - отметил Чарли.  
  
\- Офигеть схемка, - выдохнул Мэтью. – А если это так? Хочу видеть статистику телефонных разговоров миссис Хизер!  
  
\- Будет завтра утром, - Бофур потянулся в кресле.  
  
\- Отлично. Тогда завтра ещё обмозгуем эту теорию. Насчёт поездки, - Фили задумчиво приложил палец к губам. – Подробностей у нас пока нет, но давайте ориентироваться на то, что, если Кили летит двадцать третьего, от нас под прикрытием будет Чарли.  
  
\- Почему я?  
  
\- Почему он?!  
  
Одновременно воскликнули Кили и Чарли, недоумевающе глядя на Фили.  
  
\- Чарли – ты единственный из нас знаешь испанский, насколько я помню, - пояснил блондин. – Подстрахуешь на месте, если понадобится. Переводчиков сюда нам естественно тоже нужно заказать. – Он строго посмотрел на Мэтью и добавил. – Только, пожалуйста, не стажёров. Запросите в министерстве, если потребуется. – Фили перевёл взгляд на Кили. – Спасибо. Если бы не ты, не скоро бы мы ещё принялись проверять Эмилию Хизер. – Бофур и Мэтью зааплодировали. Чарли побалтывал в тумблере остывающий кофе, смотря куда-то в сторону.

 

 

* * *

  
  
\- Как же я рад, что этот день позади, наконец! – простонал Кили после очередного глубокого влажного поцелуя. Он лежал на спине, заведя за голову руки, Фили сел на него верхом, потираясь о живот членом и зацеловывая.  
  
\- Я тоже. – Согласился блондин, вытягиваясь на теле Кили и соприкасаясь с ирландцем лбом. – Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я переживал.  
  
Кили улыбнулся уголками губ и обвил шею своего любовника одной рукой, притягивая для нового поцелуя. Мобильный Фили зазвонил и полицейский тут же потянулся к комоду.  
  
\- Блять, ты и в туалет с ним ходишь? – Кили закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да, Бофур? – Фили показал парню язык. – Прекрасно! Скинь на почту, сейчас проверю. – Он повесил трубку и стал что-то тыкать в телефоне, по-прежнему лёжа на Кили. – Бофур получил сведения из проката, говорит, что-то любопытное, - Фили загрузил почту.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется верхом бестактного свинства лежать вот так на мне, - Кили слегка повёл бёдрами, аргументируя свои претензии, - и ковыряться в мобиле? - Фили побледнел, посмотрел на своего любовника в упор, затем снова на дисплей, а затем снова на Кили. – Эй? – Кили нахмурился.  
  
Фили показал ему экран. Это были документы на имя некоего Шона МакГира, а на фото красовался молодой темноволосый мужчина, которого Кили встретил в Сентерпоинте.


	10. Глава 10

В одной руке Мэтью вертел красный круглый магнит, задумчиво глядя на доску. По центру висел белый лист бумаги с кривым знаком вопроса и подписью «водитель/главарь», слева была прикреплена размытая картинка с городской камеры, на которой едва угадывался парень-курьер, справа – фото с документов Эмилии Хизер. В другой руке Мэтью держал фотографию Шона МакГира.  
  
\- Никак не могу решить: является он членом банды или жертвой, вроде Кили, - устало выдохнул он.  
  
\- По мне – всё указывает на то, что он жертва. Его завербовали, а теперь пустили в оборот. – Чарли откинулся в кресле. – Очень надо им свои документы в прокате светить, вот и используют его.  
  
\- Хотим ли мы сказать, - Мэтью поправил очки, - что вся банда состоит всего из трёх человек?  
  
\- Ну, мы не знаем, сколько у них людей в Латинской Америке… - заметил Фили. – А вообще, странно, конечно, но знаете, глядя на динамику звонков миссис Хизер, я не удивляюсь. – Он потёр глаза, снова пролистывая распечатки статистики звонков пенсионерки из Виннипега. – Сколько, Бофур, контактов тут оказалось, ты говоришь?  
  
\- Тех, кто звонит постоянно и «заказывает перезвон», как вы выражаетесь, около двадцати. Плюс есть разовые звонки, - пояснил айтишник.  
  
\- Пока у меня вырисовывается очень чёткая схема, - Фили подошёл к доске. – Они используют дилеров-трафикёров, чтобы перевезти товар из Латинской Америки сюда, затем распространяют его по местным, а попутно вербуют новых трафикёров и распространителей. Если банда реально состоит из них троих, - блондин постучал костяшками пальцев по магнитной доске. – То засветиться у них риск был минимальный: в трафике они сами не участвуют, телефонов прямых никто не знает, наркоту особо хранить и прятать тоже не нужно, раз она тут же идёт в оборот. Очень нестандартно и очень чисто сработано, - он скрестил руки на груди и окинул взглядом коллег. – Что скажете?  
  
\- Ну, вязать бы я их сейчас не стал, - протянул Мэтью. – Всё-таки, нужно убедиться, что больше никто не вовлечён, иначе посадим троих, а те, что останутся на свободе, включат бдительный режим...  
  
\- Нет, сейчас их брать мы не будем, - кивнул Фили. – Нужно убедиться, что ничего не упускаем. Пусть Джейсон ещё в Селкирке посидит. К тому же, пока Кили не слетает, сложно судить о масштабах.  
  
\- Фили, ты же понимаешь, что его привлекать официально мы не имеем права? – спросил Чарли.  
  
\- Понимаю, конечно, - вздохнул Фили. – И наверху об этом не нужно трепать, пожалуйста. – Он строго посмотрел на подчинённых. – Я и сам его пускать не хочу, но что теперь делать… - он сунул руки в карманы и уставился в пол.  
  
\- Да уж, отступись Кили теперь, они заподозрят неладное, - согласился Мэтью. Он обвёл синим маркером фотографии на доске. – С этим, допустим, понятно. Но что насчёт девочек? И поддельные документы на имя Кастани? – он посмотрел на пробковую доску, к которой были пришпилены снимки трёх утопленных проституток и Марселы.  
  
\- Если мыслить совсем смело, - начал Чарли, - они сделали эти поддельные документы и вербуют себе в кокосовую армию всех похожих проституток-латино, - он пожал плечами.  
  
\- Бофур, анализ по входящим вызовам на телефон Хизер что-нибудь дал? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Нет, к сожалению: им всем выданы такие же левые симки для связи, видимо, - ответил программист.  
  
\- Билетов на имя Кастани было около полусотни. Сколько физически людей летало, понять мы пока не можем, - рассудил Фили. – По каким документам они сейчас летают, также непонятно. И летают ли?  
  
\- Ни на Кастани, ни на МакГира билеты не покупались больше, - подтвердил Бофур. – Но в среднем перелёты на её имя зафиксированы раз в неделю, иногда чаще иногда реже. Может ещё и вылетит пташка.  
  
\- Грёбаная головоломка какая-то, - выругался Мэтью. – Бофур, я возьму у тебя пиво? – Он наклонился к холодильнику. – С этим нельзя просто так уходить на выходные.  


* * *

  
  
Они сидели на кухне в квартире Кили и поглощали какое-то блюдо, напоминающее не то густой суп, не то рагу, которое ирландец в шутку назвал «смешать, но не взбалтывать». Доев, Фили начал обмакивать в остатки соуса свежий хрустящий хлеб.  
  
\- Я тут подумал, - начал он, не сводя глаз с тарелки. – Ты не хотел бы поехать со мной за город на выходные?  
Кили замер, не донеся ложку до рта, и уставился на полицейского.  
  
\- Ты серьёзно? – быстро переспросил он, а потом тут же добавил, спохватившись. – Знаешь, у меня нет лишних денег, чтобы …  
  
\- Никаких денег! – Фили отставил тарелку и посмотрел на парня. – Я тебя приглашаю. Можем покататься на сноуборде. Ты был в Блу Маунтинс? Там неплохие склоны.  
  
Глаза Кили расширились от удивления. В Блу Маунтинс было очень красиво. Летом на зелёных лужайках играли в гольф, зимой на льду замёрзших водоёмов можно было кататься на коньках, а прекрасно оборудованные склоны с подъёмниками – самое то для любителей острых ощущений. Был ли Кили когда-нибудь в Блу Маунтинс? Да.  
  
Полгода назад, в самом начале лета его снял какой-то богатенький парнишка в клубе. Он долго жаловался, ровняя кокаиновую дорожку, на свою сытую жизнь, на профессоров в Гарварде, на родителей, которые никак не хотят понять его сложный внутренний мир и душевные порывы, а потом ткнулся Кили в шею влажными губами.  
  
На следующий день они уже неслись по шоссе на его «Крайслере». Крыша была опущена, отросшие волосы Кили трепал ветер, они хохотали и подпевали радио. В снятом коттедже Кили провёл почти две недели, исполняя все прихоти золотого мальчика, который только и делал что пил, нюхал кокос и трахал его. А ещё кормил с рук, заставляя выпрашивать пищу, ползая по полу на коленях, облизывать пальцы, а один раз Кили проснулся от того, что парень мочился на него.  
  
\- Никогда там не был, - тихо ответил ирландец, глядя Фили в глаза.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе понравится. Любишь сноуборд? Или лыжи?  
  
\- Я никогда не катался ни на чём. Но идея провести выходные с тобой мне очень нравится, - улыбнулся Кили.  
  
\- Не беда. Возьмём доску в прокате и попробуешь. Не понравится – просто проваляемся эти пару дней в постели. - Блондин поиграл бровями. – Заеду за тобой завтра в восемь, идёт?  


* * *

  
  
До курорта они добрались за два часа. Погода стояла прекрасная. Казалось, что сам морозный воздух в лучах яркого зимнего солнца скрипит и хрустит, а не только снег под ногами. Дома под красными крышами, окружавшие замёрзшее озерцо, выглядели по-европейски уютными: белые рамы на тёмных стенах и красные скаты крыш, открытые веранды с массивными деревянными стропилами на каменных столбах. А рядом к гостинице шёл, улыбаясь, Фили. Его обветренное лицо, тронутое холодом, покраснело, волосы растрепались.  
  
В идеально убранном номере с белыми стенами, большими окнами с мелкой голландской расстекловкой и камином хотелось валяться весь день, глядя на язычки пламени распластавшись на мягкой оленьей шкуре, но Фили был непреклонен. Он облачился в свой яркий горнолыжный костюм, нацепил смешную пушистую шапку и зеркальную маску в пол-лица и уже прокладывал дорогу к подъёмнику.  
  
«Ну, ты-то куда прёшься», - «подбодрил» себя Кили, глядя на упругую задницу своего парня, обтянутую кислотного цвета штанами. На нём были массивные ботинки, которые в сочетании с широкими брючинами делали Фили похожим на коренастого гнома.  
  
\- Готов? – блондин улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Он уже пристегнул крепления и готов был рвануть вниз. – Сейчас мы на самом лёгком склоне, для новичков, - пояснил он, шмыгнув носов.  
  
\- Ага,- Кили обвёл взглядом катающуюся публику: преобладали дети, девушки и семейные пары, которые, видимо, решили добавить огоньку затухающим отношениям.  
  
\- Для начала, тебе нужно научиться правильно падать…  
  
Падать Кили учился усердно. Это удавалось ему лучше всего. Когда после пары часов «катания» он вновь шлёпнулся на пятую точку, Фили сжалился над ним.  
  
\- У тебя неплохо выходит. Правда. Давай попробуем скатиться вон по той трассе, - он махнул рукой в сторону, где людей совсем не было.  
  
\- А чего это там так подозрительно пусто? – запыхавшийся Кили убрал чёлку со вспотевшего лба и прищурился, ожидая подвоха. – Это склон для самоубийц?  
  
\- Просто там платная трасса под резерв и тебе нужно будет следить только за деревьями, а не за другими сноубордистами, - резонно отметил Фили.  
  
Ощущения от полёта вниз по склону Кили не смог бы описать словами, даже если бы очень постарался, даже если матом. Это захватывало дух. Было жарко от закипающего в крови адреналина и приятно свежо. «Как в межгалактическом пространстве», - подумал ирландец. Только снег – звёздная пыль да свистящий космический вихрь.  
  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, они отужинали в одном из маленьких ресторанчиков, сидя на грубых деревянных скамьях, покрытых шкурами и пёстрыми индейскими ковриками. Кили грел руки бокалом глинтвейна и смотрел куда-то вдаль на солнце, опускавшееся за горизонт. Его лучи скользили по замёрзшему льду озера, напоминая золотистые чешуйки. Фили заметил, что и у Кили в глазах как будто что-то заблестело…  
  
\- Ты чего?.. – спросил он осторожно и протянул руку, чтобы погладить мокрую щёку.  
  
\- Ничего. Устал, наверно, - Кили сморгнул и широко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь и глядя на блондина.  
  
\- Тебе не понравилась поездка?  
  
\- Что ты, всё чудесно, просто… Просто… - он всхлипнул. – Блять. Мне так хорошо, что я боюсь. Боюсь, что это долбанный сон и мне придётся проснуться, - его губы скривились, он пытался сдержать слёзы.  
  
Фили обошёл стол и сел на скамью рядом с ирландцем, обнимая за плечи.  
  
\- Знаешь, я боюсь того же, - он заглянул Кили в лицо. - Но это не сон, Кили. Смотри, хочешь, ущипну тебя за зад, чтобы поверил? – попробовал пошутить он.  
  
\- Не стоит, думаю, там и так синяков изрядно, - засмеялся парень.  
  
\- Может пройдёмся до озера?  
  
Они бродили, держась за руки, по припорошённому снегом берегу, подходя к самой кромке льда, проверяя его на прочность и отступая снова. Уже совсем стемнело и повсюду зажглась иллюминация: разноцветные лампы освещали каток, в окнах домов висели электрические светильники-снежинки, гирлянды обрамляли крыши. Они гуляли очень долго и поняли, как же сильно устали, только когда вернулись в номер.  
  
Вопреки всему, тело чувствовало себя почти сносно.  
  
\- Век бы не вылезал с тобой из постели, - улыбнулся Фили и повалился на смятые простыни после очередного раунда. – Чёрт! Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу.  
  
\- Почему? Я недостаточно хорош? – Кили выпятил нижнюю губу, изображая обиду.  
  
\- Да, нет, просто раньше я как-то мог без этого обходиться, - он опустил глаза, краснея. – С женой мы не очень-то часто занимались любовью.  
  
\- Почему? – сам не зная зачем, вдруг поинтересовался Кили, перекатываясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой.  
  
Фили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мне казалось, ей не было… ну… хорошо со мной, - он смутился.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? – Кили подался вперёд и удивлённо округлил глаза. – С твоим-то членом? - добавил он, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
\- Эй! – Фили засмеялся и хлопнул ирландца по плечу. – Не в этом же дело…  
  
\- А в чём?  
  
\- Мы не любили друг друга и сантиметры тут ни при чём, - грустно ответил блондин, теребя край одеяла. – Иначе она не изменяла бы с парнем, у которого член с мизинец.  
  
\- Мне твои сантиметры очень даже нравятся, - заметил Кили и положил руку на живот своего любовника, медленно опуская всё ниже и ниже. – Мммм… - он прикрыл глаза и томно застонал, дожидаясь пока член под его ладошкой вновь затвердеет.  
  
Почувствовав отклик, он закинул ногу на Фили, поднялся, опираясь на руки, и сел на него верхом.  
  
\- Ты играешь не по правилам, - прошептал блондин.  
  
\- Если награда в этой игре – ты, я готов нарушить их все, - также тихо ответил Кили, наклоняясь и осторожно захватывая нижнюю губу Фили нежным поцелуем.  
  
Нет. До встречи с Фили он точно не был в Блу Маунтинс. Этого всё равно что не было. Это было неважно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блу Маунтинс (The Blue Mountains) - город в Онтарио, Канада и одноимённый курорт.  
> Мне показалось символичным такое совпадение.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blue_Mountains,_Ontario
> 
> А вот те самые чудесные домики - http://www.westinbluemountain.com/


	11. Глава 11

Первая половина понедельника протекала несколько вяло. Мэтью шелестел бумажками, что-то сверяя, анализируя и разыскивая. Бофур, развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол, метал дротики-липучки в мишень прямо за его спиной. Чарли цедил уже четвёртую кружку кофе, гипнотизируя досье на Шона МакГира. Наблюдая за танцующими снежинками в окне, Фили вспоминал Блу Маунтинс.

  
\- Хоть бы нашёлся этот Maserati, - выдохнул, наконец, Мэтью, поднимаясь и подходя к магнитной доске.  
  
За выходные Джейсону так и не удалось заметить чего-либо подозрительного, а в воскресенье утром, подойдя к дому миссис Хизер, он обнаружил, что Maserati не было. Коллегам в Торонто он доложил сразу же и Бофур дал указание всем постам остановить автомобиль, если будет замечен. Номерных знаков они не знали, но такую редкую машину на дорогах Манитобы проглядеть было невозможно.  
  
\- Надеюсь, мы не поздно постовым сообщили. Есть риск, что она уже в США, - почесал затылок Бофур.  
  
Мэтью вздохнул и уныло побрёл к своему месту.  
  
Весь остаток рабочего дня они промаялись без дела, обсуждая предстоящую поездку, будни пенсионерки из Виннипега, спортивные машины и пивной ассортимент холодильника Бофура. Кончилось всё тем, что Мэтью принялся подсчитывать, сколько кокаина нужно продать, чтобы купить Maserati Granturismo.  
  
Фили уже собирался всех отпустить по домам и поехать к Кили, как у Бофура зазвонил рабочий телефон.  
  
\- Где? На кого зарегистрирована? – он прижал трубку к плечу и начал вбивать имя в базы. – Реми Дюпон? Окей, спасибо. – Айтишник бросил трубку и стал ждать, пока загрузится файл.  
  
Остальные, встрепенувшись, повскакивали со своих мест и сгрудились вокруг его стола.  
  
\- Ну, что там за Реми Дюпон? – занервничал Мэтью.  
  
\- Гружу пока… Так. Взгляните-ка, не знакома вам его физиономия? – Бофур вывел картинку с компьютера на большой экран.  
  
На проекторе высветилась информация о некоем Реми Дюпоне, 1987 года рождения, уроженце Шербрука.  
  
\- Так, пока не соображу, - Мэтью снял очки и прищурился.  
  
\- Лицо пацана покрупнее дай нам, - Чарли ткнул пальцем в фото молодого зеленоглазого человека с русыми волосами. Бофур раскрыл фотографию во весь экран.  
  
\- Охренеть, это курьер! - Завопил Мэтью, округляя глаза.  
  
\- Да уж… - протянул Фили. – Теперь сомнений к причастности миссис Хизер никаких нет. Не просто же так он к ничего не подозревающей бабуле в Селкирк мотается. Бофур, где машину нашли?  
  
\- В Виннипеге на стоянке у супермаркета.  
  
\- Вряд ли он закупаться на Maserati ездит, - скептически заметил Чарли. – Скорее – в дальнюю дорогу чего прикупить. Я бы пас его по всем шоссе. И попросить бы америкосов последить, если границу пересечёт. Хотя бы в Миннесоте и Дакоте.  
  
\- Да, так и сделаем, - согласился Фили.

 

* * *

  
  
Конец недели приближался слишком быстро. Будни прошли за проверкой данных по курьеру. Судя по всему, Maserati Реми Дюпона не покидал границ провинции. Мэтью успел привести в отдел двух молодых переводчиц и в ответ на гневные взгляды Фили только прошептал виновато, что девушки вовсе не стажёры, а юные талантливые синхронистки. Бофур лишь усмехнулся в усы, потягивая Molson. Усугублялось всеобщее напряжение тем, что Кили звонили каждый день, уточняя детали, а в четверг он и вовсе получил внезапный звонок с сообщением о том, что лететь придётся двадцать четвёртого, а не двадцать третьего. Оставалось ждать субботы, которая повисла на горизонте не то чёрной грозовой тучей, не то снежной лавиной, грозящей вот-вот сорваться с гор и разрушить все планы в пух и прах.  
  
Весь вечер и ночь Фили провёл в квартире ирландца. Они пытались лечь спать или заняться сексом, но сон не шёл, а тело совсем не хотело возбуждаться на нервной почве. И если Кили молча сидел на диване, переключая каналы в надежде хоть как-то развеяться, то Фили беспрестанно слонялся по квартире из угла в угол, так и не одевшись, в одних трусах, то заваривая чай, то проверяя почту, то пытаясь смотреть телевизор вместе с Кили.  
  
Под утро они всё-таки заснули на диване в жутко неудобных позах. Открыв глаза, ирландец понял, что ломит всё тело, а голова просто раскалывается. Он встал и побрёл в душ, рассчитывая, что это поможет снять усталость.  
  
Подставив лицо тёплым струям воды, Кили закрыл глаза и просто стоял так какое-то время. Он не слышал, как открылась дверь в ванну, и понял, что не один, только когда Фили прижался к нему сзади, обнимая, и тихо прошептал «Не отпущу». В ответ парень улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей, поглаживая пальцами и размазывая тёплые капли, которые попадали на кожу. Кили казалось, что он мог бы простоять так вечность, а потом Фили развернул его к себе и, прислоняя спиной к холодному кафелю, поцеловал. Настойчиво, как в последний раз, и до безумия нежно. Когда он отстранился, оттягивая напоследок пухлую нижнюю губу своего любовника и посасывая её, его глаза были такими испуганными и грустными, что Кили невольно вспомнил их первую встречу. Фили тогда был растерянным и робким.  
  
Быстро опустив глаза и заметив, что Кили тоже возбуждён, Фили взял его за руку и повёл в спальню.  
  
Мокрые, они повалились на постель и простыни тут же прилипли к телу, сбиваясь и сползая при каждом движении. Фили зло отпихнул мешавшееся под ногами одеяло, за ним последовали подушки. Почему-то все эти предметы вдруг стали раздражать. Он окинул взором Кили, разметавшегося на большой пустой кровати, с мокрыми волосами, липшими к коже, на влажных простынях, такого дикого и притягательного. В его взгляде был и вызов, и страх, и мольба, и решимость. Фили наклонился к нему, глядя в глаза, и провёл рукой по скуле, заправил за ухо прядь, очертил большим пальцем губы, поглаживая нижнюю. Кили взял его палец в рот и стал лениво посасывать, закрыв глаза. Придерживая Фили одной рукой за запястье, он опустил другую вниз и стал ласкать себя.  
  
Фили смотрел на это со стороны и думал, что ничего сексуальнее он в жизни не видел. Ирландец полностью отдался своим ощущениям и, казалось, не обращал на него внимания. Опущенные ресницы бросали прозрачную тень на раскрасневшиеся щёки, рука на члене скользила медленно, он не издавал ни звука, только часто дышал. И был так невинен и развратен одновременно.  
  
Выпустив, наконец, палец изо рта с влажным звуком, Кили открыл глаза и притянул Фили к себе, обвивая руками и целуя шею, выгибаясь под ним всем телом и разводя ноги.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул он в ухо блондину.  
  
Фили выпутался из объятий и достал из комода смазку и презерватив, бросив его ирландцу на грудь.  
  
\- Не трать время, - прошептал Кили, приподнимаясь на локтях и снова привлекая к себе любовника для поцелуя. – Просто возьми меня.  
  
Фили отстранился и посмотрел на парня в упор, тот кивнул и откинулся назад, заводя руки за голову и закрывая глаза. Быстро раскатав презерватив и смазав свой член, он вошёл в Кили одним толчком, замирая. Ирландец не издал ни звука, только шумно втянул воздух, открывая рот, и сильнее зажмурился. Фили вышел почти до конца и снова вошёл, а потом принялся вколачивать Кили в постель.  
  
Кили же был непривычно молчалив. Фили даже показалось, что ему может быть больно или неприятно, но, когда он уже собирался остановиться, тот издал какой-то звук, будто всхлипнул, выдохнул и кончил, пачкая их животы семенем и сильнее сжимая ногами. Фили толкнулся ещё пару раз и последовал за ним, а потом, не выходя, упал Кили на грудь и лежал, не шевелясь, слушая, как бьётся чужое сердце.

 

* * *

  
В аэропорт Пирсон Кили приехал около четырёх. Он прошёл в зону регистрации и стал ждать курьера в одном из кафе, гоняя по столу порционный пакетик сахара. Чарли топтался неподалёку, делая вид, что изучает ассортимент часов в одном из бутиков. Как же хотелось позвонить Фили.  
  
Ирландец отпил ещё кофе и достал телефон, проверяя время. Было уже почти полпятого.  
  
Наконец, в зал вошёл уже знакомый ему парень в очках с русыми волосами, только одет он в этот раз был в строгий костюм, а не джинсы. Заметив Кили, он направился к нему.  
  
\- Здорово, - улыбнулся курьер, подходя. – Секунду, кофе закажу.  
  
Он вернулся через пару минут с чашкой и сэндвичем.  
  
\- Итак. Вот твой билет и документы, - парень протянул Кили паспорт с вложенным в него билетом. – Летишь через час, так что поторопись зачекиниться. На месте тебя встретят, на этот счёт не переживай.  
  
\- Понятно. Хорошо, – кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Эй, нервничаешь? – засмеялся курьер. – Ты не бойся. Тут бояться нельзя. Схема отработанная, сбоев не даёт.  
  
\- Ага, - снова кивнул Кили, побалтывая кофе в кружке. – Просто летать боюсь, - улыбнулся он, пытаясь казаться естественным.  
  
\- Ну, это поправимо,- подмигнул ему парень. – Закажи себе выпить в салоне, думай о влажных кисках тёлочек-латино. У тебя там будет время поразвлечься. – Он подался вперёд и добавил. – Тебя встретит Фернан, он может и девственницу подогнать.  
  
\- Эм… спасибо, - промямлил Кили и отпил кофе.  
  
\- Мне пора. А ты давай, веселее, - парень поднялся и пошёл прочь.  
  
Чарли, всё это время наблюдавший за беседой издалека, развернулся и направился в туалет. Кили посидел в кафе ещё немного, выпил залпом холодный, переслащённый кофе и последовал за полицейским.  
  
Тот уже был наготове и стоял, скрестив руки, выжидая.  
  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо метнулся он к ирландцу.  
  
\- Сейчас, сейчас… - Кили раскрыл паспорт. Он отчего-то боялся смотреть документы в одиночку.  
  
\- Ох, чёрт! – выругался Чарли.  
  
Кили побледнел и посмотрел канадцу в глаза. Это были документы Шона МакГира.  
  
\- Думаешь, они меня… - начал парень, запинаясь.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - Чарли сурово посмотрел на него и похлопал по плечу. – Билет куда? – кивнул он на бумажный прямоугольник с логотипом «Эйр Канада».  
  
Кили развернул красочный буклет и достал билет.  
  
\- Прямой. До Лимы, - он показал билет Чарли. – Рейс AC 80, вылет в 17:45.  
  
\- Так, ты иди регистрируйся. – Чарли рванул к выходу и остановился, взявшись за ручку. – Будем надеяться, что есть ещё билеты на этот рейс, - добавил он и вышел.  
  
Кили постоял с пару минут перед зеркалом, глядя на себя и на фотографию в документах МакГира, а потом отправился к стойке регистрации.  
  
Удивительно, но у девушки, проверявшей билет и документы, не возникло и тени сомнения, что он и есть самый настоящий Шон МакГир. Кили немного успокоился и побрёл в зал вылетов. Какое-то время он гулял по магазинам, пытаясь хоть чем-то себя отвлечь. Зазвонил телефон. Это был Фили.  
  
\- Привет, Фили.  
  
\- Привет, Шон, - послышался задорный голос на том конце провода.  
  
\- Э… А! – сообразив, ирландец рассмеялся. – Знаешь, не смешно, вообще-то.  
  
\- Ну, я же тебя не в постели так назвал, - полицейский понизил голос, вероятно, чтобы коллеги не услышали.  
  
\- Ещё чего не хватало! – Фыркнул Кили. – Чарли билет купил?  
  
\- Да. Скоро ты его увидишь, думаю.  
  
\- Кажется, уже вижу, - Кили заметил канадца в одном из дьюти-фри, на сей раз он присматривал одеколон.  
  
\- Отлично. До связи, - бодро ответил Фили и положил трубку.  
  
Кили ещё какое-то время смотрел на свой телефон, а потом сунул его в карман и обвёл взглядом терминал. Пассажиры слонялись по магазинчикам и кафе, разговаривали, сверялись с расписанием на табло, сетовали на задержку рейса, пытались успокоить маленьких детей перед первым в жизни полётом, кто-то читал газету или книгу. На сердце было тревожно. Он представил, что ему снова восемь лет, он в Ирландии, родители ещё не развелись, а самое большое несчастье на свете – порванный мяч да сломанная игрушка.  
  
Кили достал телефон и открыл список контактов, пролистывая до буквы «М». Поднёс телефон к уху, слушая гудки дозвона. Спохватившись, что в Дублине уже ночь, он хотел было повесить трубку, как услышал ответ.  
  
\- Кили, милый? Всё в порядке?  
  
\- Привет, мам.


	12. Глава 12

\- Кили, что-то случилось? – голос матери был взволнованным.  
  
\- Всё хорошо. Просто решил позвонить, давно мы не разговаривали… - замялся Кили.  
  
\- Сынок, если тебя что-то беспокоит, скажи мне, - женщина старалась говорить тепло, но в дрожащих звуках сквозило беспокойство. Повисла пауза. – Кили, - она словно собиралась с мыслями. – Прости меня. Прости за всё, что я тебе говорила. Тебе же нравились танцы, я видела. Это было жестоко и эгоистично, запрещать тебе заниматься любимым делом. Ну, а твои предпочтения, ну, что уж… - послышалось нервное сопение.  
  
\- Мам, мам! – глаза вдруг защипало. – Всё в порядке. Я был тем ещё засранцем. Это ты меня прости. – Кили не обращал внимания на солёную дорожку воды, которая прочертила себе путь по щеке.  
  
\- Нет, Кили, родной! Торин мне звонил недавно, он сказал, сказал … - она всхлипнула. – Что ты встречаешься с хорошим парнем. Я не должна была тебя осуждать, я не имела права, – после этих слов женщина разрыдалась.  
  
Кили сидел, глядя в пол, закусив дрожащую губу, чтобы не расплакаться. По громкой связи начали объявлять посадку на рейс АС 80 до Лимы.  
  
\- Мам, мне пора. Я в аэропорту.  
  
\- Куда ты летишь? – мать встрепенулась, словно надеясь на что-то и боясь спугнуть возможную радость, она затихла, слушая дыхание сына, который был сейчас за тысячи километров, где-то за океаном.  
  
\- По работе. Ничего интересного, - ответил Кили и скривился.  
  
\- Ясно…  
  
\- Мам… Я люблю тебя, - произнёс он тихо.  
  
\- И я тебя. Люблю тебя, сынок. Пожалуйста, возвращайся ко мне, - грустно ответила женщина. – Приезжай вместе с другом. Я буду ждать.  
  
\- Ага, - бросил парень, не решаясь давать обещание, и повесил трубку.  
  
Он посмотрел в сторону своего выхода на посадку. У стойки уже собралась небольшая очередь. Чарли стоял за пожилой парой и листал журнал.  


* * *

  
  
После утомительного восьмичасового перелёта, за время которого и поспать-то толком не удалось, Кили был рад, наконец, оказаться на земле. Чарли предусмотрительно держался в нескольких метрах позади, пока они шли по остеклённой галерее международного аэропорта Хорхе Чавес. За окнами горела огнями ночная Лима, и где-то совсем рядом плескался Тихий океан…  
  
Чарли встал у ленты выдачи багажа, делая вид, что ждёт чемодан. Кили зевал и переминался у выхода из терминала. Он так устал, что даже нервничать сил не осталось. Зазвонила «нокия».  
  
\- Алло, - Кили взял трубку.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Шон, - послышался знакомый мужской голос. – Выходи из аэропорта, у входа тебя ждёт чёрная «Тойота». Садись в неё.  
  
Кили посмотрел на улицу, сквозь стекло был виден припаркованный прямо напротив выхода автомобиль. Рядом стоял мужчина, покуривая сигарету, огонёк которой выделялся красной точкой в ночи.  
  
\- Вижу, - ответил Кили.  
  
Он душную и влажную южную ночь и направился к машине. Водитель, заметив его, бросил сигарету на асфальт и затушил ботинком.  
  
\- Шон? Bienvenido a Lima! – улыбнулся он и протянул руку. – Я Фернан.  
  
Фернану на вид было лет тридцать. Одет весьма сдержано - в чёрный костюм и белую рубашку, которая словно светилась на его смуглой коже. В салоне стоял смешанный запах дешёвых и дорогих духов.  
  
\- Сейчас отвезу тебя в отель, - на английском Фернан говорил бегло, но с акцентом. – Отдохнёшь сегодня-завтра. А потом я к тебе заеду уже с товаром, будь на связи. Девочку надо? – он ухмыльнулся, бросив на Кили быстрый взгляд.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отказался ирландец.  
  
\- Женат? – Фернан посмотрел в боковое зеркало, выруливая на одну из центральных улиц.  
  
\- Нет, но у меня есть отношения, - обтекаемо ответил Кили. Он посмотрел в окно – новые районы города на юге сверкали в ночи, уличная подсветка памятников создавала гротескные контрасты света и тени. Молодые люди и девушки в ярких футболках и джинсах прогуливались, распевая песни. Туристы с рюкзаками и камерами наперевес бродили по площадям и проспектам. Щербатый камень соборов и причудливые изгибы барочных крыш казались такими старинными по сравнению с уже привычной архитектурой Торонто и такими юными и рукотворными в этом перуанском воздухе, спускавшемся с самых Анд, среди гордых вершин которых покоились древние города инков.  
  
Они проехали центральную площадь и кафедральный собор Лимы и повернули на юг, где высились жилые новостройки и роскошные отели. Автомобиль остановился у входа в гостиницу.  
  
\- Номер на тебя снят, - сообщил Фернан, провожая взглядом выбирающегося из машины парня. – Hasta luego, - он поднял ладонь, прощаясь, и рванул с места так, что шины жалобно завизжали.  
  
Войдя в номер и бросив рюкзак на пол, Кили опустился на кровать и откинулся назад, набирая номер Чарли.  
  
\- Алло, ты где? – полицейский взял трубку мгновенно.  
  
\- Я в «Рэдиссоне», этаж пятый. Чёрт, он меня по всему городу провёз, наверно, - тихо прошептал ирландец, потирая пальцем висок.  
  
\- Сейчас приеду, - ответил Чарли. – Постараюсь на том же этаже снять.  
  
Кили скинул ботинки и расстегнул ремень, намереваясь посетить душ перед сном. Мобильный зазвонил.  
  
\- Чарли?  
  
\- Тут два «Рэдиссона» вообще-то, ты в каком? В Мирафлорес или в Сан-Исидро? – слышно было, как канадец зло стучит по клавишам ноутбука.  
  
\- Эээ, понятия не имею, - Кили задумался. – Сейчас. – Он оглядел комнату в надежде наткнуться на какой-нибудь буклет и заприметил журнал с информацией об услугах для гостей. – Я в Мирафлорес.  
  
\- Хорошо. Номера есть, бронирую, - Чарли повесил трубку.  
  
Кили так и валялся в полудрёме, когда в дверь постучали. Быстро вскочив, он впустил Чарли внутрь. Канадец зашёл со своим рюкзаком и сразу стал осматривать комнату.  
  
\- Какой у тебя распорядок завтра? Когда обратно летим? – поинтересовался он, отодвигая штору и выглядывая в окно.  
  
\- Фернан сказал, что завтра вечером заедут ко мне. Я думал к океану днём съездить, - парень задумчиво почесал заросшую щёку.  
  
\- Блять, это тебе курорт что ли? – резко развернулся Чарли. – Смотри, осторожнее. В машине оставил жучок?  
  
\- Да, под сидение запихнул, - кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Сейчас подумаем, где у тебя здесь микрофон поставить можно, - полицейский сделал круг почёта по комнате и остановился у картины над кроватью. – За неё, может, прилепить?  
  
\- Тебе виднее, - пожал плечами Кили.  
  
\- Похер, за неё установлю. – Чарли опёрся коленом на прикроватную тумбочку и стал шарить рукой под рамой, прикрепив микрофон, он отошёл и взглянул, не накренилась ли картина. – Вроде незаметно. Будешь ночью дрочить – не ори. Запись уже идёт, а мне поспать охота, - добавил мужчина, глядя на ирландца в упор. – Пошли в ванне поставим.  
  
\- В ванне? – глаза Кили расширились.  
  
\- Мало ли, где вы беседовать соберётесь, - Чарли уверенно зашагал в ванную комнату. Кили засеменил следом. – Так, под раковину, наверно, - канадец присел и стал прилаживать подслушивающее устройство к гладкой мраморной поверхности. – Порядок.  
  
\- Всё? На меня маячок не нужен? – поддел его ирландец.  
  
\- Надо бы, но, боюсь, в глаза будет бросаться, - согласился Чарли и зевнул. Выглядел он очень уставшим. Кили отметил, что у него под глазами залегли порядочные круги, а растрёпанные каштановые волосы торчали на затылке в разные стороны. – И харе так смотреть на меня, - одёрнул его полицейский.  
  
\- Как – так? – растерялся парень.  
  
\- Как пидор на мужчину, - бросил Чарли и вернулся в комнату, собирая провода в рюкзак.  
  
\- Не льсти себе, ты не в моём вкусе, - отмахнулся Кили и вдруг задумался, так ли это. Чарли безусловно был тот ещё говнюк, но, если отбросить его сварливый характер, мужчина он был весьма привлекательный: высокий, широкоплечий, с тёмно-синими глазами цвета штормового моря и низким голосом. Раньше бы Кили из принципа пошёл на разные хитрости и уловки, чтобы соблазнить такого вот мужлана – он несколько раз на спор затаскивал в постель натуралов – но сейчас это казалось каким-то глупым детским развлечением, не достойным и жалким на фоне их отношений с Фили.  
  
\- До завтра. У меня номер справа по коридору, 54-ый, - собрав всю свою дорожную аппаратуру, Чарли вышел из номера.  


* * *

  
  
Завтрак Кили принесли в номер и, поглощая его, он листал экскурсионные буклеты. Фотографии Мачу-Пикчу и Куско словно вернули в детство, на школьные уроки истории, когда он с восторгам слушал рассказы об индейцах, построивших эти города высоко в горах, неприступными и прекрасными. Как много всего ему бы ещё хотелось увидеть. Кили вздохнул и стал собираться. Такси он заказал на десять.  
  
Береговая линия была совсем не вереницей золотых пляжей, усеянных отдыхающими и туристами – тонкая полоска серого песка тянулась вдоль пыльной дороги, кое-где у обочин были припаркованы машины, молодёжь распивала пиво.  
  
\- Если хочешь загорать – надо ехать дальше, - пояснил таксист, когда Кили попросил остановиться у деревянного пирса.  
  
\- Нет, я просто хочу побродить. Спасибо, - он расплатился и захлопнул дверцу.  
  
Погода с утра была солнечная, но очень скоро голубое небо заволокло серыми облаками. Вода тоже стала свинцовой, с белыми барашками пены, накатывающимися на песок. Кили сел на берегу лицом к океану. Конечно, в Дублине тоже было море, да и на атлантическом побережье он бывал, но мысль о том, что перед ним раскинулся самый большое океан, тысячи километров воды, за которыми уже Шанхай, Сингапур, Сидней… Это мысль была такой волнующей. Кили зачерпнул пригоршню песка и просеял его сквозь пальцы.  
  
\- Привет, - он набрал номер Фили.  
  
\- Кили, как дела? – ответил полицейский.  
  
\- Я сижу на берегу Тихого океана. Фили, ты себе не представляешь! Это так красиво, я думаю, тебе бы понравилось, - выпалил парень.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я на него всю жизнь любовался, - засмеялся канадец. – Я же из Виктории, забыл?  
  
\- Точно! Вот дырявая моя голова, - улыбнулся Кили. – Но, думаю, тебе бы всё равно понравилось, тут песок и вода, и горы видно.  
  
\- Конечно, понравилось бы, я же был бы с тобой, - тепло произнёс Фили.  
  
Они разговаривали больше получаса. Кили описывал всё, что видит вокруг, а Фили слушал, задавая вопросы. Это было так здорово – просто болтать ни о чём, слушая голос Фили.  


* * *

  
  
Отследив местоположение машины Фернана с помощью жучка, Чарли взял прокатный автомобиль и направился к месту, где согласно карте был обычный загородный пустырь. Проехать предстояло километров двадцать. Приближаясь к горящему на мониторе ноутбука красным кружком объекту, он сбавил скорость. Кругом виднелись лишь исписанные граффити заборы и покосившиеся хибары, пыльная придорожная осока и кучи мусора. Чарли свернул с шоссе на улицу. Здесь дома были поприличней. За добротными каменными заборами утопали в тропической растительности современные виллы.  
  
Следя по дисплею за объектом, полицейский доехал до конца улицы – домов здесь уже не было, только кактусы и круто уходящая вверх дорога. Жучок сигнализировал, что цель расположена буквально в пятидесяти метрах вверх по дороге. Чарли припарковал автомобиль на обочине и пошёл пешком. Обогнув каменистый холм, полицейский уткнулся в массивную ограду, вдоль которой были высажены акации.  
  
Чарли отошёл на противоположную сторону дороги и спрятался среди чахлых деревьев и кактусов, доставая бинокль. За забором расположилась белая вилла с лазурным бассейном. На стоянке было несколько машин. В шезлонге сидел мужчина в очках, набирая что-то в телефоне. Перед ним, спиной к Чарли стояла женщина в купальнике и парео, судя по активной жестикуляции, она что-то объясняла. Потом, отойдя в тень, она сняла очки и белую широкополую шляпу и взяла бокал с мартини.  
  
Полицейский продолжал наблюдать за ними в бинокль, набирая номер отдела.  
  
\- Чарли, привет. Стряслось что? – спросил Фили. Он был на громкой - на заднем плане слышалось напряжённое сопение Мэтью и Бофур что-то обсуждал с аналитиками.  
  
\- Фили, я выследил машину, сейчас наблюдая. Здесь что-то вроде загородного дома. Боюсь ошибиться, но знаешь, кто тусуется с нашими друзьями?  
  
\- Кто? – разом спросили Фили и Мэтью.  
  
\- Анна Кастани. Хрен знает, как её на самом деле зовут, но, по-моему, это та, что на фото.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После этой главы мне захотелось написать оффтопный PWP-эшный драбблик о том, как Кили с Чарли придаются страсти в отеле :-D Автор извращён, ага.  
> Что вы об этом мыслите, уважаемые читатели?
> 
> *Вбоквелл от Scandia - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3192395


	13. Глава 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто ещё не в курсе:
> 
> Вбоквел от Scandia (время действия - 12 глава) http://archiveofourown.org/works/3192395
> 
> Сиквел к этому вбоквелу от ekemen - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3208469
> 
> Мой вбоквел (время действия - 12 глава) http://archiveofourown.org/works/3193712

\- Может, пусть лучше Чарли пока останется в Перу? – предложил Мэтью. - Верховные их бароны явно там заседают, плюс про эту Кастани узнать бы надо…

  
\- А Кили один обратно полетит? – поинтересовался Фили. – Давайте уж подождём вечера. Со службами Перу мы связались, должны же они ситуацию под контроль взять.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Мэтью покачал головой. – Эта банда там уже не первый год, судя по всему, промышляет, но что-то не видно, чтобы местные власти как-то озаботились. Неужели так чисто работают?  
  
\- Ребята, не гоните, - вмешался Бофур. – Мы информацию по вилле и номерам машин только-только запросили. В любом случае, Чарли вернуться туда с нашими ребятами сможет, если потребуется.  
  
\- Ну, скажем так, расследовать трафик кокаина в Перу – не наша работа, да и права вести операции там мы не имеем, - отозвался Фили. – Нам нужно выявить тех, кто непосредственно привозит наркоту в Торонто. Остальное передадим перуанским коллегам – пусть расхлёбывают. – Коллеги красноречиво уставились на Фили. – Насчёт Чарли походу решим, - ещё раз твёрдо сказал он.  
  
\- Подытожим.- Мэтью поправил очки и подошёл к теперь уже аккуратно расчерченной доске. – В Виннипеге у нас бабуля-связистка Хизер, Реми Дюпон и мужчина, имени которого мы по-прежнему не знаем, также орудуют в Канаде…  
  
\- Кстати, Фили, мы тут на досуге обсуждали с Мэттом, - Бофур кивнул на коллегу. – Помните, когда Кили встречался с курьером первый раз, у вокзала, ему с номера старушки звонил тот мужчина? – Фили кивнул. - Тогда мы и стали проверять номер, но он вывел на неё, - Бофур покачался в кресле, обдумывая что-то. – Почему в тот раз он звонил не с автомата, а с номера Хизер? По сути, это и стало роковой ошибкой, благодаря которой мы вышли на неё… Я имею в виду: зачем он так спалился?  
  
\- Никаких идей, если честно, - нахмурился Фили. – Понятно, что это доказывает знакомство их всех троих: мужчины, Дюпона и Хизер. Более того, этот мужчина, видимо, тогда находился в Виннипеге, раз звонил с её номера. Зачем они (и этот мужчина, и Дюпон, судя по Maserati) периодически ездят в Виннипег…?  
  
\- Большой вопрос, - Бофур многозначительно посмотрел на него. – Эх, перерыть бы вверх-дном домишко старушки Эмилии.  
\- Джейсон у нас всё ещё там ведь пасётся, - заметил Мэтью.  
  
\- Да, но толку-то? – потёр глаза Фили. – Бабуля окопалась по ходу. Но я согласен, пусть Джейсон дальше за ней следит. Выявить бы как-то личность этого мужчины, - он зевнул. За окном уже стемнело. Был поздний вечер.  
  
Чарли вышел на связь уже около десяти, сообщил, что к Кили скоро нагрянут. Бофур вывел звук из номера ирландца и с микрофона Чарли на колонки. Кили был предупреждён, судя по уличному шуму, он открыл окно. Офис наполнился гудками машин перуанских таксистов и какими-то незатейливыми мелодиями местных музыкантов, слышалась даже испанская речь. Они какое-то время переговаривались с Чарли по текущим делам. Решено было, что полицейский пока останется в Перу. Потом послышался резкий стук в дверь номера Кили.  
  
\- Так, Чарли, переводи нам всё, - напомнил Фили. – Переводчиц мы аналитикам отдали, да и степень доступа у них не та.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил полицейский.  
  
Кили открыл дверь. Вошли двое, говорили они пока по-английски.  
  
« - Привет, Шон, - поздоровался первый. – Я с другом. Вылет ночью, так что давай не мешкать. В ванну иди, готовься.  
  
\- Зачем в ванну? – спросил Кили.  
  
\- Часть в себе повезёшь, - непривычно строго ответил Фернан.»  
  
Шум улицы стих – закрыли окно. Затем в колонки хлынули зажигательные латиноамериканские ритмы.  
  
\- Телик включили, - нахмурился Бофур. – Чарли, дай знать, когда нам на ванну переключиться.  
  
\- Да пока там только Кили… в порядок себя приводит, так сказать, - кашлянул Чарли. В его голосе чувствовалось напряжение.  
  
Прошло минут десять. Двое в номере о чем-то тихо переговаривались на испанском, но слов за шумом телевизионной рекламы было совсем не разобрать. Потом послышались шаги, хлопнула дверь ванны.  
  
\- Можете комнату отключать, - сигнализировал Чарли.  
  
Бофур убрал шум и вывел звук из ванной.  
  
« - Перелёт у тебя прямой, - снова заговорил Фернан. – Повезло, - в интонации читалась усмешка. – Давай, наклоняйся.»  
Друг Фернана, похоже, по-английски почти не говорил, так как после паузы, нарушаемой звуками возни и шумом воды, они сначала громко засмеялись, а потом принялись оживлённо что-то обсуждать на испанском.  
  
\- Чарли! Что они там говорят? – нетерпеливо напомнил Фили.  
  
\- Ну… - протянул Чарли как-то то ли удивлённо, то ли задумчиво. – Обсуждают его татуировку, - ответил он уклончиво.  
\- У Кили есть тату? – встрепенулся Мэтью.  
  
\- Так, ладно, это неважно, - отмахнулся Фили и покраснел.  
  
\- Вот теперь радуются, какая у него растраханная задница, - продолжил Чарли.  
  
Послышался слабый стон и всхлип.  
  
\- Чёрт! – Фили стукнул кулаком по столу.  
  
\- Фили, он знал, на что идёт, - печально отозвался Бофур. – Мы все знали. Кили подаст нам знак, случись что.  
  
Следующие минут пятнадцать они слушали тяжёлое дыхание Кили и инструкции по заталкиванию пакетиков с порошком в задний проход, на испанском с переложением Чарли на английский. Для Фили это была настоящая пытка. Он места себе не находил, меряя офис большими шагами, то садясь, то вновь поднимаясь. Сейчас он ничего не мог сделать. Кили был далеко, за тысячи километров, а его боль и его страх как будто совсем рядом, в самом сердце.  
  
Наконец, возня прекратилась. Начинив Кили кокаином, мужчины помогли ему одеться и вернулись в комнату. Сквозь сводки перуанских новостей слышно было, как щёлкают замки и визжат застёгиваемые молнии на чемоданах.  
  
« - Этот возьмёшь в салон, - заговорил Фернан. – Этот сдашь в багаж. Внутри, как ты видел, тряпки, книги, ничего интересного. Понял?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда в путь, Шон.»  
  
Все трое вышли из номера.  
  
\- Я в аэропорт, прослежу за ним и посмотрю, куда потом поедут, - сказал Чарли, прежде чем отключиться. Какое-то время они слушали перуанские телепередачи из номера Кили. Потом Бофур отсоединился.  
  
\- У нас время до утра подумать: берём мы Кили в Пирсоне или нет, - напомнил Мэтью.  
  
\- Знаю, - выдохнул Фили, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. – До конца бы эту цепочку проследить, конечно, не мешало. Мэтт, пока передай постам в аэропорту отбой. Пусть Робб под прикрытием будет.  
  
\- Есть, босс, - Мэтью поднял трубку, набирая оперативника.  
  
\- Давайте по домам, - Фили кивнул коллегам и вышел.  


* * *

  
  
Приехав домой, Фили сразу понял, что спать он сегодня не будет. Часы показывали два, когда пришло сообщение от Кили «Не спишь?».  
  
\- Привет, как ты? – сразу же набрал полицейский номер ирландца.  
  
\- Привет, нормально, - ответил парень тихо. – Зад тянет только неимоверно. Не знаю, как перелёт переживу…  
  
Фили как током прошило. Хотелось как-то помочь, что-то сделать, но что, он не знал.  
  
\- Эй, ты там? – засмеялся Кили. – Не переживай, в меня и не такое засовывали.  
  
\- Не уверен, что хочу это знать, - поморщился Фили. – Кили, Чарли в Перу остался, в Торонто будет Робб.  
  
\- Понял. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Фили отправился на кухню, начал шарить по шкафам, думал о том, как же хотелось напиться. Нет, всё-таки завтра важный день, решил он, доставая сигареты. Накинув куртку, вышел на крыльцо и сел в летнее плетёное кресло, оставленное ещё прошлыми хозяевами. Сигареты курились как-то сами собой, одна за другой. Мороз пощипывал щёки. Ветра не было, воздух застыл, стояла тишина – ни машины, ни лая соседской собаки.  
  
Фили достал смартфон, открыл фотографии, стал листать. Он украдкой фотографировал Кили, когда тот не видел. Вот он на кухне, переворачивает лопаткой скворчащий бекон в сковороде, вот валяется на диване, что-то проверяя в телефоне. Было много снимков спящего Кили – закутавшегося в одеяло так, что виден только нос да лохматая макушка, раскинувшегося на спине, с открытым ртом, по-детски милого во сне, серьёзного, нахмурившегося, просто уставшего, Кили, обнимающего подушку, даже Кили с утренним стояком. Фили несколько раз пролистал все фото и убрал телефон. Всё-таки нужно поспать.  


* * *

  
  
Шёл уже пятый час полёта. Кили сидел, не откидываясь, застыв в позе, которая причиняла меньше всего неудобств. Он сложил руки на коленях и ткнулся лбом в спинку кресла перед собой, пытаясь хоть немного задремать, чтобы забыться. Стюардесса пару раз поинтересовалась, не нужно ли ему средства от тошноты или таблеток от головной боли, но, получив отрицательный ответ, вроде успокоилась и оставила парня в покое.  
  
Услышав через три часа голос капитана и информацию о температуре в Торонто, Кили не поверил своему счастью. Когда самолёт, наконец, приземлился, он поднялся, подхватил вещи и поплёлся в зал прилётов на онемевших негнущихся ногах, еле-еле передвигая ступни. У ленты выдачи багажа простоять пришлось минут двадцать.  
  
Взяв второй чемодан, погрузив его вместе с первым на тележку и закинув за спину рюкзак, Кили направился к выходу. Зазвонила «нокия».  
  
\- Алло, Шон. С возвращением, - поприветствовал его мужчина. – Иди на парковку. Место С19, - сказав это, он повесил трубку.  
  
Был полдень. Солнце светило вовсю. Люди и такси сновали во все стороны. Кили вошёл на крытую парковку. В ряду С стоял неприметный серебристый Форд. За рулём был курьер. Кили убрал вещи в багажник и сел назад.  
  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - улыбнулся парень, оборачиваясь. – Документы верни. - Кили передал паспорт. – Сейчас поедем к тебе. Точный адрес какой? - Машина тронулась. Кили напрягся, и парень заметил это, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Ну, не в общественном же туалете мы будем наркоту из тебя доставать? – засмеялся он.  
  
Кили немного успокоился и назвал адрес. Вся дорога заняла меньше получаса. Оставив машину на Джон-стрит, курьер пошёл за Кили. Непослушными пальцами ирландец вставил ключ в скважину и открыл дверь.  
  
\- Там ванна? – спросил парень, показывая на дверь слева. Кили кивнул. – Пошли.  
  
Извлечение пакетиков со снежным порошком оказалось процессом не менее болезненным. Курьер, надев перчатку, бесцеремонно засунул пальцы ему в зад и стал аккуратно вытягивать спрессованные кулёчки.  
  
\- Вроде все, - выдохнул он, напоследок глубоко засовывая пальцы.  
  
\- Блять! Больно же, - заорал Кили.  
  
\- А в зад ебаться не больно? – съязвил курьер. – Ладно, приводи себя тут в порядок. Я в холле подожду, - он выбросил в ведро перчатку и вышел.  
  
Кили не очень-то хотелось отмокать в ванне, когда предстоял разговор с этим парнем. О чём, интересно? Наверно, про долю, про деньги. Ирландец быстро обмылся в душе, замотался полотенцем и вышел. Парень сидел на диване, тыкая что-то в телефоне. Кили прошёл в спальню, оделся в первую попавшуюся под руку одежду и вернулся в холл.  
  
\- Готов? – курьер окинул его взглядом.- Слушай внимательно, - он встал и подошёл к окну, выглядывая на улицу. – Собираешь сейчас все свои вещи. Мы уезжаем, здесь оставаться тебе нельзя.  
  
\- Почему это нельзя? – оторопел Кили, тараща на парня глаза.  
  
\- Есть информация, что за тобой копы следят, - недоверчиво посмотрел на него парень. – Так что, давай. Вещей у тебя немного, я думаю, - он снова отвернулся к окну.  
  
\- Куда же я поеду? Мне негде жить, - заупрямился Кили.  
  
\- На этот счёт не переживай, - бросил парень, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Кили собирал свои вещи в небольшую сумку как в полусне. Он быстро покидал одежду и обувь, сел на кровать, обводя взглядом комнату. Открыл верхний ящик комода – осталось три презерватива и початый тюбик смазки. Бросил в сумку и их, сам не понимая зачем. Это была какая-то абсурдная игра. Сейчас ему просто нужно было подыграть этим наркодилерам, а потом он отзвонится Фили и его заберут.  
  
\- Можем ехать, - Кили вышел из спальни с рюкзаком и сумкой наперевес.  
  
Сев в машину, они направились в сторону города. Парень ехал не спеша, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывая.  
  
\- Куда хоть едем? – поинтересовался Кили. Эта неизвестно изрядно действовала на нервы.  
  
\- Встретиться надо кое с кем, - ответил курьер, выруливая на Янг-стрит.  
  
\- С кем? Где встретиться? - ирландец уставился на своего спутника.  
  
\- В порту.


	14. Глава 14

Вопреки ожиданиям Кили, они проехали грузовой порт Торонто и выруливали на Лесли-стрит по направлению к парковой части острова. Летом все причалы были заняты лодками и катерами, а парковки возле площадок для барбекю – машинами. Прекрасное место для семейного отдыха. Зимой же тут было пустынно. Сухой снег лежал на промёрзлой земле, деревца у береговой линии заиндевели. Они миновали причалы и проехали к узкой части острова, где уже давно велись ремонтные работы. Сейчас всё было заброшено, на пустыре валялось несколько ржавых цистерн, примёрзших к земле. Они свернули и направились в сторону парка Томми Томпсона. Проехали весь остров до конца. Курьер припарковал машину у отмели под холмом.

  
\- На, вот, выпей, - он протянул Кили бутылку виски.

\- Спасибо, не буду, - мотнул ирландец головой.

\- Холодно. Ждать долго будем, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Чего ждать? Меня как-то напрягает всё это, - занервничал Кили.

\- А ты не напрягайся,- улыбнулся курьер, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Я выйду. Позвонить нужно, - Кили схватился за ручку.

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет? – нахмурился ирландец.

\- Твой телефон легавые слушать могут, неужели не понимаешь? – строго посмотрел на него парень и убрал со лба соломенную чёлку.

\- Давай тогда с «нокии» позвоню… - начал Кили.

\- Кстати, сюда её давай, - парень протянул ладонь.

\- Чего? – опешил Кили. Весь этот тон ему не нравился. Настораживало ожидание сомнительной встречи на берегу, вдали от города, от лишних глаз.

\- Сам напросился, - вздохнул парень. Кили не успел и глазом моргнуть, как тот достал откуда-то электрошокер и прошил его зарядом. Затем его руки и ноги быстро связали. Какое-то время Кили просто тяжело дышал и смотрел на своего мучителя. Что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу, пришло осознание чего-то страшного и неотвратимого.

\- Что ты… что вы собираетесь со мной делать? – ровным голосом спросил он, глядя парню в глаза.

Тот ничего не ответил. Наклонился, стал шарить по карманам куртки, нашёл оба телефона. Убрал «нокию» в свой рюкзак, предварительно скинув с неё СМС кому-то. Потом взял телефон Кили, полистал сообщения. Ирландец хотел было запротестовать, но в итоге молча уставился на парня, наблюдая, как тот копается в его телефоне. Хорошо, что переписку с Фили он удалил, хватило ума послушать полицейского.

Парень засмеялся, просматривая какие-то старые клубные фото.

\- Давно дыркой своей торгуешь? – спросил он.

\- Я этим не занимаюсь больше, - холодно ответил Кили.

\- Да? А что так? А, ну, кокос, конечно, больше дохода приносит, да и жопу рвать не надо, - он зашёлся хохотом. – Хотя это как посмотреть, верно? – Он подмигнул Кили и продолжил листать фото.

Кили пропустил это мимо ушей. Он ушёл в свои мысли и пытался судорожно сообразить, как же вырваться из этой западни. Он был в чужой машине, на пустом берегу, со связанными руками и ногами. На глаза невольно навернулись слёзы. Как же не хотелось, чтобы это был конец. Нет, так не должно быть. Не с ним. Не сейчас.

Они просидели так часа три. Уже сгустились сумерки. Ночной Торонто сверкал огнями. Строгий шпиль Си-Эн Тауэр прорезал сиреневое вечернее небо, рядом горела дуга Роджерс Центра. Разноцветные блики скользили по замёрзшей воде. Кили смотрел на всю эту красоту и надеялся, что ещё пройдётся с Фили за руку по набережной и непременно сходит на хоккей. И в Ирландию к маме они обязательно полетят вместе.

Курьеру позвонили. Он вышел, что-то обсуждал минут десять, прогуливаясь по берегу, ковыряя ботинком замёрзший песок, потом вернулся в машину. Окинул Кили оценивающим взглядом, что-то прикидывая. Взял какую-то сумку с заднего сидения. Надел перчатки, снова вышел. Открыл багажник, копался в нём, шурша полиэтиленом. Вернулся со шприцем в руке.

\- Ты, главное, не дёргайся, - заявил парень, закатывая рукав на куртке Кили.

\- Ты охерел? Не смей мне ничего колоть! – заорал ирландец, вырываясь.

Парень снова достал шокер и применил его к Кили. Затем он вонзил в вену иглу.

\- Это наркота, не переживай, - бросил курьер.

\- Какого хера? – Зло огрызнулся Кили.

Тот только рассмеялся. Когда он понял, что Кили уже повело от препарата, вышел из машины, обошёл её, открыл дверь со стороны ирландца и вытащил его на песок. Ещё раз для верности приложился электрошокером. Развязал руки и ноги, стал раздевать.

\- Блять, ты что делаешь? – слабо прохрипел Кили, пытаясь отпихнуть парня ногой, но уже понимал, что проваливается в какую-то колючую пустоту.

Курьер оставил Кили в белье, взял под мышки и поволок к воде. Несколько шагов сделал по толстому льду. Рядом показалась прорубь.

\- Ну, что Шон, прощай, - улыбнулся парень.

Кили почувствовал как холодная тупая боль прошила висок. Мороз обжёг кожу, потом ледяная вода окутала как пламя. Он ничего не видел. Стало так тепло, как будто тысячи раскалённых игл вонзились в кожу. Где такое возможно? В горло хлынула вода, сердце забухало в груди, стало тяжёлым. Всё время и пространство свернулось в причудливую спираль. Кто-то чиркнул спичкой и завертелись картины беззаботного детства: деревья в школьном саду, зелёные луга и домик бабушки близь Корка, смешная рыжая соседская девчонка, чёрный кот с забинтованной лапкой, электрогитара, день рождения, Торин. А потом первый поцелуй. Так сладко. Мама плачет отчего-то. Эти голубые глаза. Это что? Фили? Мам, так и не съездил к тебе. Быстро пронеслось, вот уже и потухла спичка…

* * *

\- Имя, просто назови нам имя, - повторил Мэтью.

\- Я не знаю, о ком вы говорите, - парень покачал головой.

\- Слушай, приятель, на тебе уже и так висит убийство, торговля кокаином. Сейчас наши сотрудники проверяют по всем каналам. В Перу у нас тоже штаб есть. Нароем – мало не покажется, - заверил полицейский. – А чистосердечное, месье Дюпон, всегда приветствуется.

Реми Дюпон упрямо молчал. Мэтью не стал его больше мучить, кивнул полицейским и вышел.

В офисе Бофур переговаривался с Чарли, передавал данные о владельцах машин. Кэти с помощниками также вылетела в Перу. Предстояла плотная работа с местными органами. Мэтью побрёл на своё рабочее место.

\- Что говорит? – поинтересовался Фили без тени интереса в охрипшем голосе. Он смотрел невидящим взглядом прямо перед собой.

\- Ничего не говорит. Не докажете, мол, ничего, - вздохнул Мэтью. Они с Бофуром старались не трогать начальника и не пытаться разговорить. Фили всё это было не нужно.

Сидели в тишине, каждый думал о чём-то своём. Бофуру позвонила жена, он поспешно вышел, отвечая ей что-то тихо по-французски. Фили сейчас уже отвернулся к окну. Откинувшись в кресле, он смотрел, как кружатся снежинки в свете фонарного столба, как поблёскивают огоньки в окнах. Мэтью не знал, что сказать, что сделать, как помочь. Грустно было видеть босса таким подавленным. Он встал и медленно подошёл к нему, положил руку на плечо. Тот резко обернулся, поднимая удивлённые глаза. Щеки были мокрые.

\- Может, пойдёшь лучше… - предложил Мэтью неуверенно.

\- Спасибо, - Фили отвернулся. – Матери Кили нужно позвонить. И Торину…

\- Торину звонили, - кивнул Мэтью. – Он в Лос-Анджелесе, прилетит завтра утром.  
Тут в офис стремительно вбежал Бофур.

\- Джейсон вышел на связь, - бросил он коллегам, садясь за компьютер. – Говорит, что Хизер села в свой джип и куда-то укатила. Номер машины у нас есть, будем следить. Джейсон пока попытается в дом проникнуть. – Он взял со стола Мэтью досье на Дюпона. - А здесь в итоге что имеем? Не женат, родители живут в Шербруке, учился в Йоркском университете. Сейчас официально в аспирантуре.

\- Студент, тоже мне, - фыркнул Мэтью.

\- Психологию изучает, - отозвался Бофур.

\- Мэтт, слушай… - начал Фили. – Помнишь, вы с аналитиками начали студентов Йоркского университета просматривать, когда искали Шона МакГира?

\- Ну, да… - протянул Мэтью.

\- Вдруг тут ещё на университете завязка какая-то? Вариант, что МакГир заходил туда просто навестить Дюпона отпадает – ведь они как раз только расстались у Сентерпоинта. МакГир шёл туда по каким-то своим делам… Или по указанию Дюпона.

\- Через студентов кокос толкают! – вдруг выпалил Бофур. – Дюпону барыжить в своей же alma mater не с руки – рискованно слишком, - а МакГир как сторонний человек – почему бы и нет. Думаю, он один из новых дилеров.

\- А что, вполне, - согласился Мэтью.

\- Когда с Хизер прояснится, начнём дилеров проверять, - устало отозвался Фили. – Мэтт, займёшься? – тот кивнул. – Бофур, на тебе тогда связь с Чарли и Джейсоном. Кэти когда в Перу прилетает?

\- Сегодня ночью, - ответил программист.

\- Точно… - Фили потёр глаза, поднялся и вышел из офиса. – Я курить, - бросил он коллегам.

В сквере было тихо, людей никого. Фили сел на свою любимую скамейку, достал почти пустую пачку. Закурил. Что он скажет Торину? А матери Кили? Как теперь будет он сам… если…

Он знал Кили меньше месяца. Подумать только. А парень уже успел перевернуть всю его жизнь, поставить всё с ног на голову. Это так нелепо началось, как поиск новых ощущений, как розыгрыш новогоднего карт-бланша, а оказалось самым прекрасным из всего, что случалось с Фили. Он бросил сигарету в урну, достал вторую. Он во всём виноват – не впутай он Кили в эту помощь, всё бы обошлось. Теперь слёзы сами текли из глаз и замерзали, прежде чем Фили мог их смахнуть. Что он наделал? Да, цена ошибки в его профессии очень высока. Есть оправданный риск, неоправданный, процент удачи, устав, законы, правила… К чёрту. Какое это всё имеет сейчас значение? Все цифры так безжалостно лгут и не имеют никого отношения к тому, что творится в сердце. Разве может что-то оправдать эту боль?

Фили вспомнилось, как он только-только вышел на работу в Ванкувере. Хотелось поймать всех бандитов, накрыть все притоны, проследить каждую кокаиновую тропку от Мехико до Сиэтла. Однажды они долго пасли одну группировку с коллегами из Сан-Франциско, установили личности всех членов банды, не доставало лишь деталей по траффику из Мексики. Долго не обращали внимания на проститутку, которую неоднократно видели в компании главаря. Фили часто вспоминал, что коллеги тогда смеялись, мол, и шлюху заодно посадим. А потом нашли её мёртвой на магистрали. Девочке было шестнадцать. В ходе расследования выяснилось, что её насильно увезли из Мексики и держали в заложниках…

Фили сидел посреди пустого сквера ещё какое-то время, не замечая холода, покалывающего кожу, потом поднялся и пошёл в офис.

\- … Да, конечно. Непременно. Спасибо вам большое! – Мэтью стоял с телефонной трубкой в руке возле стола. - Фили! – завопил он, заметив начальника, пробиравшегося к своему рабочему месту. – Из больницы звонят. Кили пришёл в себя. На! – он сунул трубку в онемевшие негнущиеся пальцы Фили, который смотрел на него с открытым ртом, ошарашенный, не веря или даже не понимая, что происходит.


	15. Глава 15

Пускать посетителей к Кили стали только после 9 утра, и Фили, измучившийся без сна, без дела и без нормального кофе, наконец, рванул в палату, чуть не опрокинув тумбочку на колёсиках у входа.  
  
Стены в палате были светло-голубые, свет слишком яркий, как в операционной, мебель белая, белое постельное бельё. Посреди всего этого стерильного медицинского порядка лежал Кили. Голова повёрнута на бок, тёмные волосы крупными кольцами рассыпались по подушке, к руке тянулось какая-то трубка. Услышав шум, он медленно приоткрыл глаза, совсем чуть-чуть, так что в щёлочках между тёмными пушистыми ресницами лишь угадывались зрачки.  
  
\- Привет, - прошептал он, улыбнувшись одним уголком рта.  
  
Фили просто осел на пол у его кровати, взял за руку, ткнулся лбом в живот и заплакал.  
  
\- Эй, ты чего? – Засмеялся Кили, погладив жёсткие светлые волосы на затылке. Он опустил руку и коснулся колючей щеки, провёл пальцами по влажной солёной дорожке, потом просто замер, положив ладонь на плечо, давай возможность Фили успокоиться.  
  
Наконец, тот отстранился, вытер глаза рукавом, сморгнул.  
  
\- Как ты?  
  
\- Ох, даже не знаю. Чувствую себя как те герои в мультфильмах, по которым проезжается каток, а потом они встают как ни в чём не бывало, отряхиваются и идут дальше по своим делам, - задумчиво произнёс ирландец. Полицейский приподнял бровь, уставившись на него. – Я имею в виду, всё в порядке. Странное чувство – как будто долго спал и проснулся. – Фили приподнял вторую бровь. – Врачи говорят, я мог отморозить себе что-то, но к счастью обошлось: все конечности на месте, - Кили широко улыбнулся. – Правда, меня всего прополоскали. Дозу он мне вколол лошадиную, если не слоновью…  
  
\- Кили, - перебил его блондин. – Кили, прости меня, пожалуйста, если сможешь. Это всё из-за меня…  
  
\- А, ну, кончай! Из-за тебя, как же, - Кили мотнул головой, убирая чёлку со лба. – Если бы не вы, я бы и продолжил с этими мудаками крутиться. Они бы меня грохнули, никто и не узнал бы.  
  
\- Когда Робб тебя вытащил, ты был совсем плох, - у Фили на глаза снова навернулись слёзы. – В больнице нам сказали, что рассчитывать не на что… - Он всхлипнул. – Чтобы родителям твоим позвонили… Понимаешь? Шансов было процентов десять…  
  
\- Не знаю я этих ваших процентов, - махнул рукой Кили. – Как говорит Торин, мы – ирландцы…  
  
\- … просто так не сдаёмся, - продолжил низкий голос и из-за ширмы показался Торин собственной персоной в белом халате с дорожной сумкой и бумажным пакетом в руках. Он подмигнул племяннику.  
  
\- Торин?! – Глаза Кили расширились от удивления.  
  
\- Прямиком из Эл-Эй, - рассмеялся Торин, и тогда Кили заметил, что одет он был совсем не по-зимнему: в джинсы, рубашку и кожаную куртку. Он поставил бумажный пакет на столик и сел в кресло у кровати племянника, кивнув на всё ещё не вставшего с пола Фили. – Молодые люди сами падают к твоим ногам?  
  
\- Молодым людям почему-то кажется удобным сидеть на полу, - Кили показал полицейскому язык, и Фили встал с пола, усаживаясь на край его постели.  
  
Торин расспросил племянника о самочувствии, пожурил, вспомнил пару курьёзных случаев из его детства, вынул из пакета разные вкусности, которые были позволены Кили в его текущем состоянии, расспросил о новостях.  
  
\- Филипп, - кашлянул Торин, глядя на канадца в упор. – Можем мы поговорить наедине?  
  
\- Да, конечно, - Фили поднялся.  
  
  
\- Торин, стой, - Кили нахмурился, откладывая в сторону упаковку сливочных леденцов, которой шуршал уже минут пять.  
  
\- Да, Кили? – дядя остановился, не дойдя до двери, и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Я не знаю, о чём вы там собрались говорить, - Кили уставился на свои руки, затеребив край одеяла. – Но Фили ни в чём не виноват. Если бы не он, я бы умер.  
  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что я буду говорить с ним об этом? - голос Торина был спокойным, но в нём чувствовалась строгость и лёгкое недовольство.  
  
\- Дядя! – Кили поднял на него глаза. - Я торговал наркотой, я сам её толкал в клубах. Если бы Фили не вышел на нас, они бы меня просто убили рано или поздно… Я был полным придурком…  
  
\- Об этом мы ещё поговорим, – Торин скрестил на груди руки, сурово глядя на племянника. – А сейчас я всё-таки украду твоего молодого человека на пару минут, если позволишь, - он подмигнул Фили, улыбаясь.  
  
Торин с Фили вышли из палаты и направились в больничный кафетерий, где заказали по чашке кофе. Усевшись за небольшой круглый стол и помешивая ложкой сахар из пакетика, мужчина серьёзно посмотрел на полицейского.  
  
\- Филипп, я не буду ходить вокруг да около, - начал он строго, Фили выпрямился, глядя ему в глаза. – То, что произошло с Кили… Ему повезло. Чертовски повезло. Случись что, я даже не знаю, что бы я сделал, - Торин сжал ложку в руке так, что костяшки побелели. – Ты неглупый парень, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, правда? – Фили кивнул. – Прекрасно. Скажи, он действительно так серьёзно влип? Я вижу, Кили пытается выгородить тебя, вашу полицию, - он небрежно махнул рукой, поморщившись. – Кили, он такой, он всегда живёт на эмоциях и творит, что в голову взбредёт, не думая о последствиях. В прошлый раз ты говорил, что пакет ему просто подбросили друзья. Но я хочу знать: насколько всё плохо? Мой племянник – наркодилер?  
  
\- Торин, я не собираюсь вас обманывать, - осторожно начал полицейский, и тут уже Торин напрягся. – Да, Кили иногда продавал кокаин в клубах, небольшие партии, несколько грамм – ему давали на реализацию друзья. Официально мы его с наркотиками не ловили, дело заводиться не будет, да и масштаб не тот на фоне того, чем мы обычно занимаемся. – Торин сдвинул брови, продолжая гипнотизировать канадца. – Я понимаю, вам это кажется чем-то из ряда вон выходящим… Но сегодня молодёжь такая, - Фили развёл руками. – Мы в департаменте занимаемся организованной преступность. Мелкие партии кокаина на вечеринках – обычное дело, к сожалению. Нас же волнуют поставщики. Без них не будет и розничной торговли. А Кили из-за пары грамм никто точно сажать не будет. Да и в прошлом это всё, - он опустил глаза, побалтывая кофе в чашке.  
  
\- Уверен? – Серьёзно спросил Торин.  
  
\- В смысле? – Фили поднял на него глаза и сделал глоток. – Я не так давно Кили знаю, но он хороший парень, очень нам помог. И мне он не безразличен, - полицейский смутился, снова отводя взгляд.  
  
Торин тяжело вздохнул и взял в руку телефон, стал что-то искать.  
  
\- Про это что скажешь? – он протянул Фили телефон и поморщился. – Хорош парень?  
  
Блондин взял смартфон - на экране горела страничка Кили на каком-то гей-портале. На студийном фото ирландец был обнажён по пояс, гладкий торс блестел, натёртый массажным маслом, уложенные волосы падали на глаза, указательный палец одной руки он игриво обхватил губами, другая рука была сунута за пояс расстёгнутых узких джинсов. В галерее виднелось ещё несколько фотографий, взгляд Фили упал на одну – крупный план, татуировка во всех подробностях. Ниже шёл приветственный текст и список всего, что Кили делает за деньги.  
Фили выдохнул и протянул мобильник обратно. Он густо покраснел, уши пылали. Торин, казалось, смотрел на него с сочувствием.  
  
\- Прости, - мужчина положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Фили, прочистив горло.  
  
\- Что? – Торин округлил глаза.  
  
\- Знаю про Кили, что он занимался… сексом за деньги, - выдавил полицейский. – Он больше этим не занимается. Правда.  
  
\- Ты… Так ты что? Его снял? – опешил Торин.  
  
\- О, нет! Чёрт! – Фили хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Конечно, нет… Я позже узнал. Когда ездил за ним в Чикаго.  
  
\- С тобой, стало быть, он из чистых побуждений? – Торин недоверчиво сощурил глаза.  
  
\- Мы встречаемся, - кивнул блондин.  
  
\- Это он мне говорил, - мужчина подался вперёд. – Филипп, ты же понимаешь, что это ненормально? Я поговорю с ним… когда будет более подходящее время, - он обвёл взглядом соседние столики: кругом было пусто. – И намекни ему – пусть сдаст анализы, пройдёт обследование. Это и твоё здоровье тоже, - он кашлянул и отодвинулся, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
  
\- Эм… да, хорошо, - Фили смутился. – Но мы осторожны, если вы об этом…  
  
\- Вот и славно, - Торин натянуто улыбнулся.  


* * *

  
  
Мэтью позвонил, когда Фили уже возвращался в участок. В своём привычном кураже он выпалил что-то о Селкирке и что у старушки Эмилии дома целый штаб. Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, Фили еле протиснулся в офис, который заполонили аналитики и помощники из их оперативной группы. На большой экран Бофур вывел трансляцию с камеры Джейсона. Полицейский медленно обходил какое-то помещение в доме миссис Хизер.  
  
\- Фили, привет! – Помахал начальнику Мэтью. – Занимай места в первом ряду.  
  
Фили встал рядом с коллегой и стал наблюдать. В комнате было несколько компьютеров, на стенах висели какие-то распечатки, покрывая их чуть ли не до потолка.  
  
\- Все фото также имеются, - кивнул Мэтью, отхлёбывая чай.  
  
\- Что там? Графики? Расписания рейсов? – Сощурился блондин, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то в крупных пикселях.  
  
\- И то, и другое, и много чего ещё, - лукаво улыбнулся Мэтью.  
  
Джейсон ещё раз напоследок показал комнату и вышел в коридор. Постоял какое-то время, раздумывая, куда бы направиться дальше, и пошёл в сторону лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Полицейский спустился, щёлкнул выключателем. В подвале стояла стиральная машинка, какой-то хлам, коробки со старой посудой, виднелась железная дверь. Джейсон осторожно приблизился к ней и попробовал открыть – заперто. Полез в карман.  
  
\- Ну, наш-то не пропадёт, - усмехнулся Бофур в усы, наблюдая за тем, как оперативник примеряет отмычки.  
  
Дверь не сразу, но поддалась. Когда, наконец, зажегся свет, все ахнули. Это была небольшая комната: три кровати, стол. На полу валялись какие-то тряпки. На одной из кроватей лежала раскрытая косметичка, с прилаженной к крышке бумажной иконкой Мадонны. Джейсон сделал пару шагов. В углу на табуретке стояла грязная тарелка с ложкой, чашка с водой.  
  
\- Неужели они прям там своих нарко-шлюх держали? – прошептал Мэтью.  
  
\- Меня больше беспокоит, где они сейчас, - отозвался Фили. – Хизер одна уезжала?


	16. Глава 16

Уезжала ли миссис Хизер одна, никто не знал. Скрывающийся за поворотом джип Джейсон увидел издалека. Теперь вместе с полицией Манитобы они шли по следу старушки Эмилии, которая, судя по всему, взяла курс на север, пробираясь вдоль Ред-ривер к озеру…

  
\- У Чарли как готовность? – Спросил Фили Бофура.  
  
\- С утра сидят в кустах, так сказать, с перуанскими копами. Вроде как на виллу вечером все съехались. Ждут отмашки, чтобы начать захват, - ответил программист.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Фили кивнул. – Интересно знать, сигнализировала ли им Хизер, когда покинула Селкирк. Да и потеря Дюпона не могла остаться незамеченной. Мэтт, что по нему и по МакГиру?  
  
\- МакГир по ходу смотался из Торонто, - вздохнул Мэтью. – Дюпон всё понимает, но молчит. За баранов нас что ли держит? У него в машине два чемодана с наркотой было, да ещё видеозапись Робба, как он с места преступления бежал…  
  
\- Заговорит, как дружков его посадим, - уверенно произнёс Фили. – За Селкирком и Лимой – смотреть в оба глаза, - распорядился он, поднимаясь. – Я в аэропорт, мать Кили встретить надо.  


* * *

  
  
Фили купил билеты матери Кили, как только тот попал в больницу. Тогда ничего ещё было не ясно, а лишить женщину последнего шанса увидеть сына он не мог. И вот он стоял в зале прилётов аэропорта Пирсон, ожидая рейс из Лондона. На вторник прямых перелётов не оказалось. Табло мелькнуло, оповещая, что самолёт совершил посадку точно по расписанию. Ещё через десять минут в зале появились первые пассажиры, выстраиваясь вокруг ленты выдачи багажа. Сквозь стеклянную перегородку Фили наблюдал за бизнесменами, китайскими туристами и студентами, которые зевали, потирая заспанные глаза, и неуютно переступали с ноги на ногу, разминая затёкшее тело.  
  
Рядом с индусом в белой чалме и очках Фили заметил женщину с крупными тёмными кудрями, едва тронутыми сединой. На ней было тёмно-синее пальто, клетчатая юбка и ботильоны на невысоком каблуке. Ещё раз взглянув на фото в телефоне, полицейский удостоверился, что это был мать ирландца. Она подошла к ленте и стянула за ручки небольшую дорожную сумку из коричневой потёртой кожи, погрузив её на тележку, направилась к выходу. Женщина озиралась по сторонам, а потом остановилась, доставая телефон. Фили поспешил к ней навстречу.  
  
\- Миссис Оакс? - ирландка подняла на него большие синие глаза. – Я Фили.  
  
\- Мисс, - машинально поправила женщина, улыбнувшись. – Я в разводе. И зовите меня просто Дис.  
Они вышли из терминала, Фили закинул сумку мисс Оакс в багажник и открыл дверцу, позволяя женщине сесть в машину.  
  
\- Как он? – серьёзно спросила она, глядя на полицейского.  
  
\- Всё обошлось, - ответил Фили и сжал губы. – Миссис… Дис, мне очень жаль, что это всё произошло с вашим сыном.  
  
\- Ох, Кили, – женщина закрыла глаза, тяжело вздыхая. – Натворил он дел? – грустная улыбка тронула её по-детски капризные губы.  
  
Полицейский вкратце рассказал Дис всё, что произошло с Кили, как он помогал им, о его участии в операции, умалчивая о самых страшных и неприглядных деталях. К больнице они прибыли уже после шести вечера. Медсестра в приёмном отделении вежливо напомнила, что время посещений заканчивается через час. Когда они вошли в палату к Кили, парень дремал, сложив руки на животе, прижавшись щекой к подушке.  
  
Дис осторожно села на край кровати, легко касаясь ладонью руки сына. Фили постоял какое-то время в углу, наблюдая за ними, а потом вышел, чтобы дать матери и сыну время побыть наедине.  
Он бродил по коридору, проверяя почту в телефоне, когда раздался звонок. На экране высветилась фотография Мэтью в неизменном вязаном жилете.  
  
\- Алло, босс, - поприветствовал его коллега. – Джейсон джип нашёл. И не только джип, - заговорщически произнёс полицейский. – В общем, сорвали мы куш. Можешь сейчас приехать?  
  
\- Мэтт, в чём дело? – Взволнованно спросил Фили. – Хизер взяли?  
  
\- И Хизер, и проститутку и нашего давнего друга, помнишь мистера «я-позвоню-вам-с-неизвестного-номера-и-назначу-встречу»? – Хихикнул Мэтью, хрустнув крекером.  
  
\- Еду, - коротко бросил Фили.  
  
Он на последок забежал в палату к Кили.  
  
\- … а океан такой серый и… Фили! – остановился парень, глядя на него и широко улыбаясь. – Я рассказывал маме про Перу.  
  
\- Привет, – улыбнулся Фили в ответ. – Мисс Оакс, мне нужно срочно вернуться на работу. Я вызвал вам такси, отель примерно в пятистах метрах вниз по улице. Номер на ваше имя снят. Торин остановился там же.  
  
Участок находился в паре кварталов от больницы и через пять минут Фили уже поднимался по лестнице в офис.  
  
\- А вот и босс! – Мэтью кивнул вбежавшему Фили. Он сидел у Бофура на столе, изучая что-то на мониторах. – Есть фото. Протокол задержания Джейсон составляет.  
  
\- Как прошло? – спросил Фили, на ходу скидывая куртку и подходя к рабочему месту программиста.  
  
\- Взгляни сюда, - Бофур откинулся в кресле, давая начальнику возможность изучить снимки с телефона Джейсона.  
  
Посреди заснеженного леса на берегу замёрзшего озера стоял джип. На другом снимке было видно, как из открытой двери мужчина вытаскивает девушку. Дальше его уже повалили на землю и скрутили руки. Несколько крупных кадров лица в фас и в профиль, а также фотографии проститутки и миссис Хизер, испуганно глядящей в объектив, вцепившись в руль.  
  
\- Блеск, а? – Присвистнул Бофур, отпивая пиво.  
  
\- Девчонка, кстати, на Кастани не похожа, - отметил Фили.  
  
\- Из другой партии, видимо, - согласился Мэтью, выискивая в ворохе бумаг у себя на столе ксерокопии графиков. – Может она из группы Мартинес? Или… Пирейрос?  
  
\- Сейчас где они? – поинтересовался Фили, беря у Мэтью распечатку.  
  
\- Пока в участке в Виннипеге. Дом обыскивает местная полиция. Можем хоть вечером их рейсом сюда доставить.  
  
\- Отлично. Но спешки нет. И пусть Джейсон на месте убедится, что там ничего не упускаем. Личность мужчины установили?  
  
\- Наконец, ты это спросил, - засиял Мэтью и они с Бофуром хитро переглянулись. – Та-дам! – он достал из ящика письменного стола копию документов.  
  
На фото был знакомый им темноволосый мужчина средних лет. В графе имя значилось – Мигель Кастани.  
  
\- Блять! – глаза Фили поползли на лоб. – Они родственники с Кастани?  
  
\- Мы полагаем, что они муж с женой, - задумчиво произнёс Мэтью, почёсывая подбородок.  
  
\- Семейный бизнес тоже мне… Телефоны у них изъяли сразу? А то как маякнут в Перу… - предусмотрительно поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Телефоны проверяем, звонков пока на них не поступало. Списки контактов и СМСки наши аналитики с переводчиками уже шерстят. Там половина на испанском, - вздохнул Мэтью.  
  
\- Посмотрим, как теперь Дюпон запоёт, - усмехнулся Бофур в усы, допивая остатки Molson.  
  
Весь вечер они переговаривались с Чарли, который всё ещё мониторил виллу. В окнах горел свет, но никто не выходил и не заходил в здание, по словам полицейского. Мэтью с аналитиками погряз в бумажной работе, просматривая протоколы допросов и распечатки СМС. Эмилия Хизер, Мигель Кастани и девушка-проститутка должны были прилететь в Торонто утром. Фили ещё раз созвонился с Кили, узнал о самочувствии и пожелал спокойной ночи. На всякий случай набрал Дис, удостоверился, что женщина добралась до отеля. Бофур, закинув ноги в массивных коричневых ботинках на стол, тихо разговаривал с женой, загадочно улыбаясь. Фили подумалось, что коллега, пользуясь тем, что они не знают французского, может обсуждать с ней любые непристойности прямо на рабочем месте, отчего-то эта мысль его позабавила. Вот бы у них с Кили был свой секретный язык, тогда бы он звонил ирландцу среди дня, описывая во всех деталях, как хочет его, смотрел бы в упор на Чарли, торжествующе упиваясь тем, что тот понятия не имеет, какие крамольные вещи обсуждаются в его присутствии.   
  
Он улыбнулся этим мыслям и взял со стола график, оставленный Мэтью. Очевидно, трафикёры были разбиты на группы по принципу внешнего сходства – они работали по одним документам. В группе «Кастани» было пять девушек. Первые три – проститутки, утопленные в Онтарио, дальше шла фотография Марселы, также перечёркнутая. На последнем фото, вероятно, была действующая «Кастани». Имён в графах не было, только номера телефонов. Фили пробежался по другим столбцам. Под снимком Шона МакГира был Кили, его лицо также наискосок чиркнул чёрный маркер… Фили передёрнул плечами, по спине пробежался лёгкий озноб. Как же хорошо, что они успели.  
  
\- Не нравится мне, что Чарли молчит, - вырвал его из размышлений голос Бофура.  
  
\- Да уж, - согласился Фили, потягиваясь и откладывая распечатку. – Время уже… почти десять, - он устало взглянул на часы.  
  
\- Может и не вылезут они из логова до утра? – уныло отозвался айтишник.  
  
\- Поехали по домам, - согласился Фили, угадывая ход мыслей коллеги. – Мэтью сегодня в ночную, позвонит нам, если что. К тебе жена приехала что ли? – добавил он, улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Ага, - усмехнулся Бофур. – На пару дней.  
  
\- Не представляю, как вы живёте в разных городах. Я бы свихнулся, - Фили выключил свет в офисе, выходя за дверь. Они направились к лестнице.  
  
\- Ну, современные интернет-технологии способны на многое, - рассмеялся Бофур, поглаживая усы. – Но ты прав. Тяжело это, конечно. Дети тоже без меня растут… - грустно добавил он, открывая входную дверь. На улице было тихо, свежий снег искрился в лучах неоновых вывесок. – Придётся мне вернуться в Монреаль, видимо, когда с этим делом покончим.  
  
\- А их сюда перевезти не получится? – поинтересовался Фили, направляясь к своей машине.  
  
\- Знаешь, по-настоящему упрямых квебекцев не так уж много, но Дени одна из них, - развёл руками Бофур. – Она считает, что если дети переедут в Торонто, то сразу забудут французский.  
  
\- Ясно, – улыбнулся Фили. – Ну, друг, желаю тебе её переубедить всеми легальными и нелегальными способами, - он многозначительно посмотрел на программиста. – Бофур, ты – просто профи, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты ушёл из департамента.  
  
\- А уж мне как не хочется возвращаться… Монреаль – прекрасный город, но мне нравится работать здесь, - Бофур тепло посмотрел на начальника. Вдруг у него зазвонил телефон, завибрировав в кармане куртки. – Ох, Дени, нетерпеливая, - подмигнул он Фили, доставая телефон. – Это Мэтью, - лицо айтишника стало серьёзным, он нажал кнопку приёма и вывел на громкую связь. – Алло, Мэтт?  
  
\- Бофур, где вы с Фили ходите? У нас тут операция «наркопритон на вилле» в самом разгаре! – завопил Мэтью.  
  
\- Что? – придвинулся Фили к трубке. – Мэтт, что стряслось? Мы на парковке, сейчас вернёмся, - он озадачено посмотрел на Бофура, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Кэти звонила, бандюг этих накрыли. Кастани, похоже, среди них не было…  
  
\- Стой, Кэти звонила? А Чарли где? – нетерпеливо перебил его Фили.  
  
\- Подстрелили его в перестрелке, – нервно бросил Мэтью. – Сейчас в Лиме в госпитале каком-то…


	17. Глава 17

К счастью, пуля прошла на вылет. На рану в плече наложили швы. Однако валяться в перуанской больнице Чарли совсем не хотелось. Было решено, что он вылетит в Торонто уже ночью. Кэти с остальными полицейскими пока оставалась в Лиме разбираться с задержанными. На вилле они взяли Фернана, второго мужчину, который наведывался к Кили – некоего Маиту Эрнандеса – и двух девушек-подростков.

  
В Торонто работы тоже было немало. Мэтью вертелся как белка в колесе, сводя показания всех задержанных, постоянно висел на телефоне с Кэти, установил единоличную власть над аналитическим отделом и изрядно опустошил свои запасы крекеров и печенья, которые позволяли ему работать, «не отвлекаясь на дела земные». Мигель Кастани, Эмилия Хизер и Реми Дюпон упорно молчали. Пока Анна Кастани разгуливала на свободе, расколоть их не представлялось возможным. Проститутка, которую взяли в Селкирке, по-английски говорила плохо. Допросив её вместе с переводчицей, Фили пришёл к выводу, что девушка перевезла уже три партии кокаина и должна была вылететь на днях за очередной поставкой. Платили за ходку всего ничего – тысячу долларов. Сумма несопоставимая с риском, но для нищей перуанки, видимо, деньги существенные.  
  
\- Куда Кастани делась? – Вздохнул Фили. – Она же была на вилле вроде. Вылеты из Лимы мы стережём?  
  
\- Да, - отозвался Бофур. – За другими аэропортами также следим, на случай, если она автотранспортом рванула куда-нибудь в Боготу, - Бофур хлопнул дверцей холодильника. – Чёрт, и пиво закончилось. Что за день…  
  
\- Купить тебе? Я в кафе собрался, могу по дороге зайти, - спросил Фили, засовывая телефон в карман куртки.  
  
\- О, спасибо, дружище! Покупай сразу упаковку, - подмигнул айтишник. – Чувствую, застрянем мы здесь сегодня. Дилеров когда начнём обзванивать?  
  
\- Сейчас Мэтт нам картину нарисует, и приступим, - улыбнулся Фили. – Кстати, – он нахмурился. – А если Кастани не под своим именем путешествует?  
  
\- На этот случай, - программист крутнулся на стуле, подцепив с полки ксерокопию с фотографией. – Её портрет разослан во все аэропорты Латинской Америки.  
  
\- Красава, - улыбнулся блондин и хлопнул коллегу по плечу, выходя из офиса.  


* * *

  
  
До вечера никаких сообщений о Кастани так и не поступило. Мэтью заверил, что успеет свести все данные по дилерам к утру и выпроводил коллег из офиса. Идти в больницу к Кили было уже поздно, поэтому, обменявшись с ирландцем парой СМС и пообещав непременно позвонить из дома, когда он будет «в нужном настроении» (эти слова Кили произнёс с особым придыханием, казалось, был слышен даже влажный звук причмокивания), Фили направился привычным маршрутом к себе. Всласть наговорившись с Кили перед сном, лаская себя под совершенно непотребные описания, которые парень изрекал каким-то умопомрачительно страстным голосом, Фили так и уснул с размазанной по животу спермой и довольной улыбкой на губах.  
  
Утром Мэтью с двухдневной щетиной на щеках и внушительными кругами под глазами бодрым голосом комментировал слайды с раскладкой по дилерам. По всем подсчётам выходило, что обзвонить нужно было около тридцати человек.  
  
\- Кто будет встречи назначать, решили уже? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
\- Да, вот думаю… - Почесал подбородок Фили и, размышляя, приложил палец к губам. – Среди сотрудников найди кого-нибудь с нейтральным голосом, Мэтт. Разбейте дилеров на группы, скажем на три: вокзал, парк Черчилля и … что там ещё?  
  
\- … центр Тринити, - подсказал Мэтью, - и собор Святого Павла.  
  
\- Да, центр Тринити, - кивнул Фили. – Собор, давайте, всё-таки не будем использовать, как-то это слишком. Вот на эти три точки разбейте их, время состыкуйте. Гнать не надо – у нас сотрудников столько нет – посмотри с аналитиками, как лучше организовать, на сколько дней разделить.  
  
\- Есть, - зевнул Мэтью.  
  
\- И, Мэтт, пусть они расписание начнут составлять, а ты иди домой. Завтра приступим, Фили посмотрел на часы. – Чарли около двенадцати ведь прилетает? Поеду встречу его и к Кили загляну.  
  
Полуденный рейс из Лимы прибыл вовремя. Пассажиры уже хлынули в зал выдачи багажа, но рослого полицейского среди них не было. Фили вышел на парковку, закурил, хотел было набрать Чарли, но вдруг мимо пронеслась скорая, останавливаясь у входа в терминал, а из разъехавшихся дверей, опираясь на работников аэропорта, вышел Чарли. Фили рванул к нему, но его остановил сотрудник службы безопасности.  
  
\- Сэр? – Поднял он лохматые брови, вопросительно глядя на блондина.  
  
\- Полиция Торонто, – сверкнул Фили удостоверением и кивнул на Чарли. – Это мой коллега.  
Охранник бегло взглянул на документ, пробурчал что-то себе под нос и отошёл.  
  
\- Чарли! – Крикнул Фили, подбегая, того уже устраивали на носилках в машине – Что случилось? – растерянно спросил он медсестру.  
  
\- Нам позвонили сотрудники «Эйр Канада», – пояснила женщина. – Мистеру Феррису стало плохо на борту. У него лихорадка. Вы родственник? Поедете с ним?  
  
\- Коллега. Я поеду на своей машине следом.  


* * *

  
  
Коротко переговорив перед операцией с Чарли и пожав ему руку, Фили направился в палату к Кили. Тот полулежал в кровати, подняв регулируемую спинку и что-то изучал в телефоне, напряжённо закусив нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Эй, - Фили опустился на край больничной койки. – Чем это ты таким увлекательным занят?  
  
\- Фили, привет! – Заметил его ирландец и кинулся обниматься. – А что мне остаётся? – Кивнул он на мобильник, выпятив нижнюю губу. – Развлекаюсь, как могу…  
  
\- Ты драматизируешь, – засмеялся полицейский и наклонился к парню, нежно целуя в губы.  
  
\- Вовсе я не драматизирую, - нахмурился Кили, повалившись назад и опираясь на локти. – Сколько мне тут ещё мариноваться?  
  
\- Врач же сказал тебе, что неделю хотя бы…  
  
\- Неделю… - Простонал Кили, ткнувшись носом в подушку.  
  
\- Ну, тебе же переливание делали, ты слаб совсем, - попытался урезонить парня Фили.  
  
\- Знаешь что? – Заговорщически произнёс ирландец, приоткрывая один глаз и проводя пальцем по ладони блондина, которую держал в руке. – Дверь тогда закрой, будем тут трахаться…  
  
\- Ты сдурел?! – Фили приподнял брови, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я опьянён страстью, - Кили картинно закатил глаза и притянул полицейского к себе, повалив на постель, принялся зацеловывать, закинув одну ногу любовнику на бедро.  
  
Фили упёрся было руками в матрас, пытаясь отстраниться, но Кили крепко обхватил его ногами и руками, впиваясь в губы жарким поцелуем. Он принялся было чувственно постанывать – как делал обычно, больше чтобы возбудить или разозлить Фили – как послышался стук, вздох и нарочитое покашливание.  
  
\- Мам? Торин? – Кили замер, всё ещё обхватывая густо покрасневшего Фили ногами.  
  
\- Привет, Кили, - натянуто улыбнулся Торин. – Привет, Филипп, - кивнул он полицейскому, который, наконец, выпутался из ног любовника и, чуть не рухнув на пол, быстро отскочил в сторону.  
  
\- Как дела, сынок? – Дис поспешно взяла себя в руки. – Торин улетает ночью, вот, решили зайти проведать тебя вместе, - она присела в кресло и взяла Кили за руку.  
  
\- Да нормально я, устал здесь валяться только, - вздохнул парень. – Сами как? Что делаешь в этом унылом снежном городе? – Он зевнул.  
  
\- Да, вот, в театр вечером идём с Торином. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю оперу. Сто лет нигде не была, - засмеялась женщина. – Ну, а у дяди твоего опять алмазы какие-то срываются где-то в Анголе, - махнула она рукой. – Ничего в этом не смыслю.  
  
\- Не в Анголе, а в Ботсване, поправил Торин. - С Анголой, к счастью, обошлось, но переговоры мне те будут сниться ещё лет десять, - он помолчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом неуверенно начал. - Кили, я поговорить хотел с тобой…  
  
\- Эм… Я, наверно, пойду схожу за кофе. Оставлю вас наедине, - Фили поспешил к двери.  
  
\- Филипп, ты можешь остаться, - тепло посмотрел на него мужчина. – Я вижу, что ты важен для моего племянника. Может быть, посоветуешь что-то дельное, - он повернулся к Кили. – Ты что-нибудь надумал с учёбой, с работой? Что дальше будешь делать? В больнице пробудешь до конца недели, а потом?  
  
Кили перевёл взгляд с Торина на мать, которая, поджав губы, смотрела на него не то с мольбой, не то с надеждой, а потом на Фили, который, стараясь не давить на него, отвёл глаза, рассматривая что-то за окном, он уставился на свои руки, тяжело засопел.  
  
\- Мы с Фили вместе, - упрямо произнёс он, блеснув глазами из-под упавшей на лоб чёлки. – Я хочу остаться с ним. Работу найду…  
  
\- Кили, – остановил его Торин. – Никто не заставляет тебя возвращаться в Ирландию или в Чикаго. Если тебе нравится в Торонто – оставайся здесь. Но мы бы с мамой хотели, чтобы ты пошёл учиться.  
Повисла пауза.  
  
\- Я… я не знаю, - выдавил Кили. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты платил за мою учёбу, - ему было так неловко обсуждать это при Фили. Фили – он умный, успешный, у него блестящая карьера. А он? Ни образования, ни работы, а деньги на учёбу в 22 года приходится брать у дяди. Пару лет назад Кили бы высмеял какого-нибудь студента-очкарика семенящего в библиотеку – ну, в самом деле? Вот он – такой сексуальный и желанный, деньги и кокаин стекаются к нему рекой, все элитные клубы без записи, а вот какой-то задрот-неудачник. Да вы смеётесь. А теперь Кили понимал, что без блеска ночной жизни, без эпатажных нарядов и постельных искусностей, он ничто, пустышка. И было так страшно, что Фили наиграется с ним и уйдёт, раскусив бесхитростную привлекательную оболочку.  
  
\- Кили, - полицейский подошёл к его постели с другой стороны, усаживаясь на край стола. – Тебе не нужно занимать деньги, департамент выплатит вознаграждение. Я уверен. Ты очень помог следствию, без тебя мы бы не справились. Тут дело с оборотом в миллионы долларов. Я более чем уверен, что ты получишь государственный грант.  
  
Торин с Дис переглянулись, а потом уставились на Кили, который удивлённо таращил глаза.  
  
\- Это правда? – скептически поинтересовался он. – Ты… это точно? Ты не будешь сам втихаря платить за меня? – Кили строго посмотрел на блондина.  
  
\- Нет. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты мне верил, - сказал Фили, серьёзно глядя на него.  
  
\- Ну, раз так, то можно подумать, - Кили улыбнулся одними уголками губ, не сводя глаз с любовника.  
  
\- Времени у тебя до осени предостаточно, - радостно отметил Торин.  
  
\- Кили, может, в Ирландию пока съездишь? На лето? – осторожно поинтересовалась Дис.  
  
\- Конечно, мам, - парень нежно посмотрел на полицейского. – Вместе с Фили.


	18. Глава 18

Торин и Дис вскоре ушли в театр, а Фили поспешил вернуться в офис, пообещав заглянуть вечером, чтобы пожелать Кили спокойной ночи и убедиться, что парень съел все принесённые ему вкусности. Ирландец уже распечатал упаковку шоколадного мусса и задумчиво обмакивал в него банан, наблюдая за промышленными альпинистами на другой стороне улицы, как дверь в палату распахнулась, и медсестра в сопровождении врача вкатила на кресле пациента. Кили коротал свои больничные будни, переписываясь с Фили или просто бездумно роясь в интернете, палата была двухместная, а маяться приходилось в одиночку… И вот у него, похоже, появится собеседник на оставшиеся дни.

  
Кили от любопытства вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть больного, но массивная фигура врача загораживала его лицо.  
  
\- Мистер Феррис, вот ваша палата, - медсестра подошла к койке, что стояла у противоположной стены и, взяв в руки, слегка взбила подушку в белой наволочке.  
  
\- Соблюдайте режим, - кивнул доктор. – Рана несерьёзная, но если начнёте усердствовать, выздоровление может затянуться. А так – к концу недели уже будете дома, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Ах, да, - он повернулся к Кили, открывая взору пациента. Лицо ирландца вытянулось, от удивления он открыл рот и замер, уставившись на Чарли. – Мистер Феррис, у нас тут уже есть один постоялец. Ваш коллега сказал, что вы знакомы, так что скучать не придётся.  
Врач улыбнулся и вышел, медсестра поспешила за ним.  
  
\- Фили, блять! – выругался Чарли, осторожно поднимаясь с кресла и усаживаясь на постель.  
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - усмехнулся Кили, отправляя в рот последний кусочек банана в шоколадном муссе.  
  
Чарли прислонился спиной к изголовью, поморщившись, на лбу выступил пот. Он зажмурился и, опираясь на правую руку, осторожно приподнялся, усаживаясь удобнее.  
  
\- Фили говорил, ты ранен. Что случилось? – обеспокоено поинтересовался Кили.  
  
\- То и случилось. Немного задело… Ничего серьёзного, - выдохнул полицейский.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, каждый думал о своём. Чарли, медленно наклонившись к креслу, взял свой рюкзак, порылся в нём, достал телефон. Что-то потыкал. Положил на тумбочку. Кили подумал, что лучше сейчас не донимать канадца расспросами и выудил из ящика ещё один банан, стал задумчиво его чистить. Чарли что-то бурчал себе под нос, потом зло уставился на парня.  
  
\- Обязательно это делать? – бросил он.  
  
\- Что делать? – Кили поднял на него глаза, размешивая бананом остатки шоколадного крема.  
  
\- А ты, блять, не догоняешь? – устало огрызнулся Чарли. – Вот это всё твоё блядство, - он презрительно поморщился, махнув рукой в общем направлении расположения кровати ирландца.  
  
\- Слушай, - нахмурился Кили. – Я, кажется, просто ем банан. Не нравится – не смотри…  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Перебил его полицейский. – Тебе только бы провоцировать. Все вы бляди такие. Ненавижу… - почти шёпотом произнёс Чарли.  
  
Кили свёл брови, в упор глядя на канадца.  
  
\- Раз так шлюх не любишь, чего с ними трахаешься? Замараться не боишься? – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Мне помнится, это твой стояк Марсела оглаживала во время нашей первой встречи.  
  
\- Ах, ты… - Чарли не успел ничего ответить, так в коридоре послышались шаги и в палату вошёл Фили.  
  
\- О, Чарли, привет, - улыбнулся он коллеге, который лишь вежливо кивнул, сжав губы и бросив на Кили угрожающий взгляд.  
  
\- Фили! – Ирландец бросился к своему парню, обнял одной рукой за шею, целуя, а другую поднял вверх за спиной блондина, показывая Чарли средний палец.  
  
\- Эй, - отстранился Фили, смущённо опуская глаза. – Только сегодня виделись же, - он застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну и что, я соскучился, - глаза парня как-то загадочно поблёскивали. Чарли кашлянул, давая понять, что они не одни. – Ах, да, вы с Чарли, наверно, свои коповские дела обсудить хотите? Я пойду в кафетерии посижу, - он напустил на себя виноватый вид.  
  
\- Да, нет, ничего такого секретного, - рассмеялся Фили.  
  
\- Да? Ну, хорошо. Вы говорите, я пока тут побуду, - он плюхнулся на свою постель и вернулся к десерту.  
  
Фили сел в ногах кровати Чарли, стал рассказывать о событиях последних дней. О том, что взяли банду в Виннипеге. Что Кастани во время захвата виллы не обнаружили, подтвердил и Чарли, однако отметил, что утром она там всё же была. Вероятно, ускользнула другой тропой или воспользовалась неразберихой и скрылась по-тихому.  
  
Слушая Фили, Чарли невольно бросал взгляд за его плечо. Кили, теперь уже без тени стеснения, смотрел ему прямо в глаза, недвусмысленно погружая банан в рот, обводя языком и вообще вытворяя с несчастным фруктом что-то непотребное. Кажется, этому засранцу доставляло удовольствие злить его, да ещё при боссе.  
  
\- Чарли, всё в порядке? – Фили замолчал, озадачено глядя на хмурого полицейского.  
  
\- В полном, - выдавил тот в ответ.  
  
\- Лучше, наверно, тебе отдохнуть. Я что-то не подумал… прибежал со своими разговорами, - улыбнулся блондин, похлопав Чарли по колену.  
  
\- А мне кажется, - подал голос Кили.- Что Чарли нужно поесть, - он опасливо подошёл к кровати канадца, явно что-то замышляя. – На, Чарли, угощайся, - с этими словами парень положил ему на живот банан и невинно улыбнулся. Полицейский бросил на него взгляд, в котором мешалось бешенство и изумление.  
  
\- Кстати, Чарли, чего тебе купить? Мэтт или Бофур зайдут завтра, - сказал Фили, поворачиваясь к подчинённому.  
  
\- Ничего, спасибо за заботу, - буркнул Чарли, отложив банан на тумбочку. – Здесь вроде кормят.  
  
\- Если что, я с ним поделюсь, - вставил Кили. – Вы тут мне столько всего нанесли – чувствую себя как в бомбоубежище во время ядерной войны. За год не съесть, - подмигнул он Фили.  
  
\- Ну, вот и отлично, - засмеялся Фили. – Ладно, пойду. – Уже в дверях он обернулся, глядя на Чарли и Кили, стоящего у его кровати. – Рад, что вы теперь ладите.  
  
Когда начальник скрылся за дверью, Чарли медленно перевёл взгляд на ирландца.  
  
\- Что это, блять, был за спектакль?  
  
Кили пожал плечами и вернулся к себе, усаживаясь на постели и поправляя подушку.  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - отозвался он. – А банан ты ешь. Он вкусный, правда.  


* * *

  
  
На следующий день свежий и отдохнувший Мэтью принялся с аналитиками обзванивать дилеров. На телефон посадили Робба, который ровным спокойным голосом назначал места встреч, следуя схеме из трёх локаций и следя за временем. В первую очередь звонили тем, кто уже успел «заказать перезвон» по номеру миссис Хизер. Аналитики заносили расписание в систему, Мэтью организовывал группы захвата из полицейских.  
  
Бофур появился в офисе уже в обед, лохматый и заспанный. Он лениво повалился на стул, потирая глаза.  
  
\- Ого-го, у кого-то выдалась тяжёлая ночка, - лукаво улыбнулся Мэтью.  
  
\- Типа того, - усмехнулся Бофур, зевая. – Минералка есть? – он снял куртку и объёмный шарф, на шее красовался засос.  
Фили приподнял брови, с любопытством следя за программистом. Бофур всегда был таким собранным, это совсем на него не похоже.  
  
\- Нет, к сожалению. А у тебя в холодильнике только пиво? – поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Точно, пиво! К чёрту минералку, - рассмеялся айтишник. – Простите, парни, не каждый день жена приезжает, - он виновато улыбнулся.  
  
\- Может, домой пойдёшь? – предложил Фили. – У нас тут всё равно пока только обзвон. Первые встречи Мэтт на воскресенье назначил.  
  
\- Да, нет, всё путём. Дени уже улетела, да и мне нужно с Кэти по Перу кое-какие детали проверить. По Кастани ничего по-прежнему?  
  
\- По нулям, - вздохнул Фили. – А ещё нам не нравится, что МакГир непонятно куда смылся. Если он вышел с Кастани на связь и предупредил её, то она, скорее всего, заляжет на дно где-нибудь в перуанской глубинке…  
  
\- У перуанских органов все данные есть. Пусть ищут, - фыркнул Бофур, делая глоток Molson и блаженно закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Это да, не будем же мы со своим уставом к ним вторгаться и свои методы навязывать, - согласился Фили.  
  
\- А так хотелось бы… - мечтательно добавил Мэтью.  
  
Всю первую половину дня они занимались текучкой. Фили заполнял ходатайства на имя главы департамента, чтобы Кили как можно скорее получил вознаграждение. Конечно, это была не слишком частая практика, но полицейский надеялся, что ирландцу не откажут. На часах было уже почти пять, когда телефон Бофура зазвонил.  
  
\- Алло, Кэти, привет, - поздоровался айтишник, снимая трубку. – Что? Да, на почту… А источник? Свидетельство полиции есть? Ну, давай посмотрим… - Он повесил трубку и сосредоточенно уставился на экран. – Рябят, Кэти кое-что интересное прислала.  
  
\- Что там? – Фили подошёл к столу коллеги, Мэтью подъехал на кресле с чашкой в руке, едва не расплескав чай.  
  
\- Говорит, что Кастани нашли. Точнее, как нашли… - Он открыл письмо и щёлкнул фото, выводя на весь экран. – Обнаружили на побережье неподалёку от Чиклайо.  
  
На фото девушка лежала на берегу в мокрой одежде, висок и волосы измазаны в крови.  
  
\- Мда, - протянул Фили. – Хотите сказать, убили нашу Анну?  
  
\- Может, она сама? – предположил Мэтью.  
  
\- Не знаю, не вяжется как-то у меня это в голове. Бофур, лицо на каком-нибудь фото видно получше? Это вообще она?  
  
\- Вот тут вроде ничего, - программист вывел другое фото.  
  
\- Блин, по трупу так сразу и не скажешь. Откуда у местной полиции уверенность, что это Анна? – Фили отошёл и сел на своё место, потирая виски.  
  
\- В протоколе написано, что в сумочке у неё были документы на имя Анны Кастани и водительские права, - отозвался Бофур, изучая письмо. – Хорошо бы её кто-то из родственников опознал, конечно, в случае с этой бандой документы такая мелочь. Они для них – что фантики, - он откинулся в кресле.  
  
\- Может Мигелю показать фотки? – предложил Мэтью, отхлёбывая чай. – Ну, и Чарли, всё-таки он её там в бинокль разглядывал.  
  
\- Вряд ли Мигель нам что-то скажет, - вздохнул блондин. – Но спросить можно. Сейчас Чарли тогда наберу, надеюсь, не разбудим, - он отправил файл с фотографией полицейскому и тот сам перезвонил почти мгновенно. Фили вывел его на громкую.  
  
\- Фили, я всё понимаю, но некрофилия – это слишком, - угрюмо пробасил Чарли. – Что за мёртвая цыпочка?  
  
\- Чарли, ты на громкой, - рассмеялся Фили. – Коллеги из Перу прислали. Говорят, что Кастани. С собой покончила или убили. У нас сомнения. Мы думаем Мигеля опросить… Но ты ведь тоже её видел? Как думаешь, может это быть она?  
  
Чарли задумчиво засопел, очевидно, разглядывал фото.  
  
\- Хм, мне кажется, нет… - протянул он.  
  
\- А конкретнее? – Фили обвёл взглядом Бофура и Мэтью, которые ждали вердикта Чарли.  
  
\- У неё волосы были короче, если, конечно, не парик… И это, сиськи… У той Кастани, которую я видел на вилле, явно больше. Сейчас фото пришлю.  
  
\- Ты фоткал мисс Кокаин в бикини?! – взвизгнул Мэтью. – Чарли!  
  
\- Это для архива, пригодилось же, - чувствовалось, что полицейский на том конце провода самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
Чарли повесил трубку, и через пару минут на почту пришло фото. Кастани на нём была в белой широкополой шляпе, волосы доходили до плеч. Голубой купальник подчёркивал соблазнительные формы перуанки.  
  
\- Мэтт, помнится вы специалистов привлекали, чтобы лица проституток сличать по фото? - Мэтью кивнул, поправляя очки. – Пригласи их завтра с утра, пусть, что ли, сиськи теперь сверяют, - задумчиво произнёс Фили.  
  
\- Я всегда знал, что у нас самый весёлый отдел, - засмеялся Бофур. – Пива кому?


	19. Глава 19

Вызванные для сверки прелестей Анны Кастани эксперты изучили все имевшиеся фотографии и заявили, что убитая близ Чиклайо девушка – совсем другой человек. Бофур передал информацию Кэти, местная полиция в любом случая должна была разобраться с убийством. Но где искать настоящую Кастани, было непонятно.  
  
Решив не держать коллег в офисе в субботу, да ещё в преддверии начала операции, Фили отпустил всех по домам и сам отправился навестить Кили в больнице. В палате ирландца на третьем этаже горел свет. Полицейский улыбнулся и, стряхивая снег с воротника куртки и плеч, зашёл в здание.  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Фили, входя в палату. Кили был один, он сидел на постели, листая журнал.  
  
\- Фили! – тепло улыбнулся парень. – Медсестра подкинула, - он смущённо кивнул на глянцевую обложку «Космополитена». – Ох, и навыдумывают же эти женские писатели про мужчин – уржаться можно.  
  
\- Ммм, да? – Фили вскинул брови. – И чего ты там интересного прочёл?  
  
\- Ничего нового, - хитро ухмыльнулся Кили, беря в руки журнал и демонстративно размахивая перед лицом блондина. – Десять оригинальных способов довести своего мужчину до оргазма! – он засмеялся. – Зато я в курсе, что леопардовый узор снова в моде, - Кили выразительно поиграл бровями и добавил низким шёпотом. – Нужно порыться в белье, где-то у меня было кое-что леопардовое, - с этими словами он придвинулся к Фили ещё ближе и поцеловал, медленно обводя языком губы.  
  
\- Эй, ты тут не один теперь, - застенчиво отстранился блондин. – Кстати, Чарли где?  
  
\- На перевязку ушёл, - махнул рукой ирландец. – Не волнуйся, он не скоро вернётся. И вообще, Чарли обычно стучит, когда входит, чтобы меня голым не увидеть случайно, - Кили закатил глаза.  
  
Фили расхохотался в голос.  
  
\- Что ж, это на него похоже, - согласился он, а потом обвил шею Кили рукой, поглаживая пальцами короткие волоски за ухом. – Скучаю без наших вечерних посиделок, - выдохнул он, глядя парню в глаза.  
  
\- А я без полежалок, - Кили облизнулся. – Валяюсь тут уже неделю почти… Теперь с Чарли даже не подрочить как следует, - пожаловался он, выпячивая нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Немного потерпеть осталось, - засмеялся Фили.  
  
Кили кивнул, а потом выражение его лица переменилось, он как будто вспомнил что-то важное. Отстранившись, выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки и достал прозрачную папку с бумагами.  
  
\- Смотри, - он сунул её в руки блондину. – Пока я тут лежал, попросил сделать анализы… - Он покраснел. – На всякий случай. Я не должен подвергать тебя риску. Ну, и себя, конечно, тоже, - он робко улыбнулся, глядя на Фили большими карими глазами.  
  
\- Кили… - прошептал полицейский, отрываясь от медицинских справок и встречаясь взглядом с этими по-мальчишески застенчивыми глазами. Как будто и не было ничего, как будто первая влюблённость распустила бабочкой крылья в животе. Лицо Фили было удивлённым и невероятно нежным одновременно. – Кили, родной… - он сглотнул. – Ты...  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - ирландец взял его за руку и погладил большим пальцем запястье. – Какие-то анализы ещё не пришли. Позже за ними зайду, после выписки.  
  
Фили не знал, что на это сказать. Это было так неожиданно и приятно. Приятно, что Кили сам решился провериться, что он волновался, и не только за себя. И как же приятно было тонуть в этих добрых карих глазах, по-детски распахнутых миру, но видевших уже слишком много. К горлу подступил комок, сдавил, заставил тяжело втянуть воздух. Он наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, нежно, не проникая внутрь и не требуя большего. Потёрся носом о щёку, обнял, проводя ладонью по спине парня. Кили был тёплый и, несмотря на телосложение, по-особому, по-своему мягкий. Фили гладил его лопатки, шею, зарылся пальцами в тёмные пряди.  
  
\- Я сейчас усну, - прошептал ирландец у самого уха. – Ты меня как кота тискаешь.  
  
\- Тебя невозможно не тискать, - усмехнулся Фили в ответ. Он наклонился, намереваясь коснуться шеи парня нежным поцелуем, Кили уже замер в предвкушении, засопев и выгибаясь, как дверная ручка щёлкнула и в палату вошёл Чарли.  
Фили успел отстраниться, прежде чем полицейский заметил бы их пикантное положение, и отодвинулся от Кили.  
  
\- Фили? Привет, - поздоровался Чарли и сел на свою койку. – Чего нового расскажешь?  
  
\- Пока ничего. Кастани исчезла, где искать – непонятно. Завтра начнём дилеров брать, надеюсь, - блондин смахнул с коленки воображаемую пылинку. – А посадить Хизер, Мигеля и Дюпона мы и так сможем. Кэти пока бдит, чтобы перуанцы тоже не расслаблялись и искали Анну, но надежды, честно говоря, мало…  
  
\- Ясно, - Чарли понимающе кивнул, а потом прищурился, глядя на парочку на кровати Кили и добавил. – Вы тут вроде как сосались? Мне, может, пройтись? – У Фили чуть челюсть не упала на пол от такого заявления. – Да, - решил он сам с собой. – Пойду в столовую схожу, как раз на обед успеваю, - он подхватил смартфон и, сунув его в карман, вышел за дверь, присвистывая.  
  
\- Что ты сделал с Чарли? – уставился Фили на ирландца огромными глазами.  
  
\- Ну, на войне все средства хороши, - резонно отметил Кили. – А Чарли не такой уж и говнюк.  


* * *

  
  
В воскресенье в офисе атмосфера была почти праздничная. Мэтью в наглаженной белой рубашке и тёмно-синем вязаном жилете аккуратно и медленно заваривал чай, погружая пакетик в чашку и прижимая ложкой к стенке. Бофур проверял аппаратуру. С разницей в два часа им сегодня предстояло взять трёх первых дилеров из списка. Встречи были назначены, соответственно, у вокзала, центра Тринити и в парке Уинстона Черчилля. Робб сидел на месте Чарли на случай, если придётся сделать звонок заблудившимся нарко-барыгам.  
  
В 12 часов на камерах наблюдения у вокзала показался растрёпанный молодой человек, явно ищущий кого-то глазами. Один из полицейских под прикрытием в условленной синей шапке и шарфе подошёл к нему.  
  
\- Ну, попалась пташка в клетку? – Мэтью нервно потёр ладошки и отхлебнул чай.  
  
Фили мерял офис шагами, следя за видео, которое Бофур вывел на большой экран. Полицейский отвёл парня в сторону, зашёл в переулок. Две минуты ничего не было видно. Потом подъехала полицейская машина. Через мгновение дилера уже скрутили и посадили на заднее сидение.  
  
\- Первый звонок, - сообщил Бофур, выводя на громкую. – Привет, Фред.  
  
\- Парня взяли, везём в отделение, - рапортовал полицейский.  
  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Фили.  
  
Остальные две встречи также прошли по сценарию.  
  
К вечеру в отделе уже царило лёгкое нетрезвое веселье. Аналитики без зазрений совести врубили музыку во все колонки, распивали пиво и доедали заказанную пиццу. Праздновать первый успешный день операции, прошедший как по нотам, сбежались даже работающие в это воскресенье коллеги из соседних отделов. Все поздравляли Фили и его команду, на что тот лишь вежливо кивал. Не хотелось сглазить такое удачное начало.  
  
Уставший, Фили ввалился в дом уже в первом часу ночи. Голова шла кругом. Ему не часто везло по жизни, многие считали его неудачником из-за поражений на личном фронте, но в работу он уходил с головой, и, казалось, фортуна была к нему благосклонна. Фили лениво скинул ботинки в прихожей и, раздеваясь на ходу, побрёл в спальню. Соблазн провалиться в сон и забыться до завтрашнего утра был велик, но он не мог не пожелать Кили спокойной ночи.  
  
Взяв в руки мобильник, полицейский обнаружил три непрочитанных сообщения от ирландца: «Как операция, поймали плохих парней?», «Ладно, расскажешь, как освободишься :) » и «Просто дай знать, что всё хорошо. Спокойной ночи».  
  
Фили улыбнулся и отправил сообщение: «Всё в лучшем виде. Тебя завтра выписывают?» Ответ пришёл мгновенно: «Ура! Мой парень – самый крутой коп. Меня выписывают во вторник! Ты не запомнил??? Только я считаю дни без секса? :-( » Фили рассмеялся. Это было так похоже на Кили. Он переписывался с парнем какое-то время, пока сон совсем не сморил его.  


* * *

  
  
Понедельник пролетел на той же удачной волне. Утром во вторник Фили сначала заехал за Кили в больницу. Тот уже ждал в холле первого этажа. На нём была синяя парка, старые джинсы, за плечами рюкзак, в руках спортивная сумка со всеми вещами. Так он и покидал своё последнее жилище…  
  
\- В магазин заедем по дороге? – спросил Фили, захлопывая дверцу.  
  
\- По дороге куда? – поинтересовался Кили, пристёгиваясь.  
  
\- Ко мне, - ответил Фили на автомате, сворачивая в сторону Янг-стрит. Кили внимательно уставился на блондина. – Я бы хотел, чтобы мы жили вместе, - он бросил на брюнета быстрый испуганный взгляд, словно боялся отвратить парня от себя такими серьёзными предложениями. – Если хочешь, как рассосётся это дело, присмотрим другой дом, который бы нравился и тебе.  
  
\- Ты… - Кили замер, не зная, что сказать. – Ты просто лучший, Фили, ты знаешь это?  
  
\- Догадываюсь, - засмеялся полицейский. – У меня дома еда обычно не водится. Супермаркет?  
  
\- Однозначно.  
  
Подъезжая к дому Фили, Кили почувствовал странное волнение. Он не был здесь с их первой встречи. Гараж, крыльцо, красный кирпич, белая дверь.  
  
\- Мне на работу нужно. Обустроишься здесь пока? У меня особого порядка нет. Если вдруг будет мешать что-то – смело двигай, - пояснил Фили, занося в дом пакеты.  
  
\- Буду ждать тебя, - ирландец быстро поцеловал его, просовывая под свитер ледяную ладошку и щекоча живот.  
  
\- Эй! Холодно! – отскочил Фили.  
  
Как только Кили остался один на один с жилищем полицейского, он пошёл на кухню и стал распихивать еду по ящикам, которые оказались практически пусты – под руку попался лишь пакет сахара, упаковка капсул для кофе-машины, пачка макарон и коробка с печеньем. Взяв одно и чуть не сломав об него зубы, Кили решил выбросить случайную находку в мусорное ведро. Поразмыслив, он достал только что купленную форму для запекания.  
  
Отправив лазанью в духовку, Кили вышел в гостиную. Она была небольшая – по центру располагался диван, покрытый красным клетчатым пледом. На стене напротив висел телевизор, рядом – два стеллажа, почти пустых, не считая пары книг и нескольких дисков. Да, Фили явно не спешил здесь обживаться. За обеденный стол у окна были аккуратно задвинуты стулья, его парень, видимо, предпочитал есть прямо на кухне. Белые рулонные шторы были подняты, из большого окна открывался вид на деревянную веранду, крыльцо со старым плетёным креслом.  
  
Кили развернулся и потопал к входной двери, возле которой оставил свои вещи. Подцепив сумку, он сделал пару шагов, размышляя, куда деть одежду. Раскладывать её в шкафу Фили казалось слишком смелым шагом, с другой стороны, раз уж тот сам предложил съехаться, почему бы и нет? Ирландец занёс сумку в спальню Фили, она была точно такой, какой он её помнил: кровать у окна, небольшой комод, шкаф с зеркальной дверью и старый радиоприёмник на прикроватной тумбочке. Фили явно не был любителем деталей в интерьере или и правда не успел обустроиться и сделать этот дом своим гнездом. Кили прикусил губу, размышляя. Уж он-то первым делом кидался переставлять мебель на свой лад и захламлял все пустые полки, как только переселялся на новое место, сразу пуская корни, чтобы потом сорваться и вновь пуститься в путь. Скорее всего, Фили просто не видел в этом нужды…  
  
Кили открыл шкаф, в котором пустовала лишь пара верхних полок, засунул на них стопки чистой одежды. Потом подошёл и стянул с кровати покрывало. Улыбнувшись своей находчивости, принёс купленный в торговом центре по пути комплект леопардового белья и стал перестилать постель.  


* * *

  
  
Когда Фили приехал в офис, уже взяли двух дилеров, о чём не преминул доложить Мэтью, как только начальник вошёл в помещение. Настроение в отделе было весёлое и расслабленное. Эйфория от успеха придавала сил.  
  
\- Дайте, что ли, допросы посмотреть, - улыбнулся Фили. Мэтью взвился с места, подхватывая с одного из бумажных эверестов папку. – Спасибо, Мэтт. Вот, правда, получим вознаграждение – куплю тебе огромный шкаф для этой макулатуры, - он обвёл ручкой беспорядок на столе коллеги. – А то скоро тебя видно не будет. Не представляю, как ты в этом ориентируешься.  
  
Мэтью лишь фыркнул, бубня что-то вроде «у меня тут своя система» и вернулся к чаю с печеньем.  
  
Фили с радостью отметил, что все взятые наркоторговцы сознались в совершённом и подтвердили свою причастность. Оно и ясно – на допросе им сообщалось, что банда, которая поставляла им кокаин из Перу, уже арестована – увиливать было бы непросто. Среди взятых оказалась одна латиноамериканка, которая сама летала за партией. Фили нахмурился, читая протокол её допроса.  
  
\- А допрос Эстер Рамирес смотрели? – он обвёл коллег удивлённым взглядом.  
  
\- Нет ещё, - выдохнул Мэтью. – Я только со вчерашними разобрался, в базы вношу… Её сегодня утром взяли. А что такое?  
  
\- Она сообщает, что в траффик её втянула некая Марсела. Думаете совпадение?  
  
\- Да ну? – Мэтью отвлёкся от компьютера, чая и печенья разом.  
  
\- Давненько мы Дельгадо не тормошили… - присвистнул Бофур.  
  
\- И не будем. Пока, - Фили призадумался. – С самого начала казалось, что она врёт.  
  
Последняя встреча затянулась. Дилер опаздывал. На город опустились ранние зимние сумерки, неоновые вывески зажглись за окном. Когда, наконец, Фред сообщил об успешном исходе операции, было уже около восьми. Мэтью, зевая, сгрёб свои вещи в сумку и, попрощавшись, ушёл. Бофур досматривал фото и видео сегодняшнего дня, сортируя по электронному архиву.  
  
\- Как думаешь, может быть такое, что Марсела… - договорить Фили не успел, так как у программиста зазвонил рабочий телефон.  
  
\- Алло, слушаю, - он взял трубку, глядя на босса. – Что? Когда? Номер рейса? – он прижал трубку к плечу и вбил запрос. – Спасибо большое. Держите нас в курсе.  
  
\- Что там такое? – Фили подошёл к столу Бофура, бросая нетерпеливый взгляд на страницу с расписанием перелётов «Эйр Канада».  
  
\- Из авиакомпании звонили. Мы же их тогда ещё просили оповещать, если что… - пояснил айтишник. – Шон МакГир купил билет из Торонто в Нью-Йорк. На завтра. Будем его в аэропорту брать?  
  
\- Будем, - кивнул Фили. – Только не у нас. Вдруг он в Нью-Йорке с кем-то встречается, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Бофура.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новый постер, кто не видел ещё: http://vellamari.tumblr.com/image/110377990262


	20. Глава 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё-таки часть получилась больше, чем планировалось, так что эпилог будет отдельной главой - уже точно последней. Обещаю.

Только открыв входную дверь, Фили почувствовал вкусный запах топлёного сыра и томатного соуса с мясом. 

  
\- Фили, давай к столу, а то я без тебя не садился, - послышался умоляющий голодный голос, заглушаемый шумом телевизионной рекламы.  
  
\- Вот это пир! – Изумился полицейский, входя в гостиную.  
  
Стол у окна, которым он не пользовался, кажется, ни разу, был накрыт скромно, но со вкусом: в центре стояла керамическая форма с лазаньей, салат, бутылка вина. Сервировку довершала пара тарелок, приборы и бокалы на длинных тонких ножках. У самого окна стоял старенький детский ночник в виде рождественского гнома.  
  
\- Свечи забыл купить, - улыбнулся Кили. – Нашёл этого приятеля у тебя в кладовой.  
  
Фили перевёл удивлённый взгляд на ирландца, который сидел на диване, обернувшись к нему. На нём была белая майка и узкие чёрные джинсы. Гладкие волосы переливались в тусклом свете ночника и экрана.  
  
\- Дашь мне ещё минуту? – Виновато взмолился Фили. – Понимаю, что опоздал, но хочу привести себя в порядок, - он улыбнулся, глядя парню в глаза. – Я только в душ. Я мигом.  
  
\- Лети в свой душ, - фыркнул Кили, делая великодушный жест рукой. – Хрен с тобой.  
  
Фили наспех вымылся и вышел из ванны в халате.  
  
\- Только не говори, что ещё наряжаться будешь, - закатил глаза ирландец.  
  
\- Ну, если твой банкет не оскорбит моё появление в халате, то не буду, - засмеялся блондин.  
  
\- Какой там банкет. У нас тут как бы пластиковый гном и на столе всего одно блюдо, - смутился Кили.  
  
\- Самый настоящий, - Фили выдвинул стул и стал накладывать себе еду. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
Кили устроился напротив. Какое-то время они ели молча - слышался лишь монотонный голос ведущего вечерних новостей да случайное лязганье вилки. Приговорив всё горячее на двоих, стали допивать вино.  
  
\- Не думал, что столько в меня влезет, это всё жадность, - запыхтел Кили, расстёгивая ремень и откидываясь на спинку кресла. Он задумчиво поболтал вино в бокале. – Иногда хочется как в детстве просто повалятся после еды, ничего не делая, - вздохнул он.  
  
\- Так что тебе мешает? – поинтересовался Фили, осушив бокал, и потянулся к бутылке. – Пошли валяться.  
  
\- И вино бери.  
  
Кили поднялся, сделал пару шагов в сторону дивана и, к удивлению Фили, опустился прямо на пол, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Он подцепил подушку и уложил её под голову.  
  
\- Ну? – Он бросил на блондина нетерпеливый взгляд.  
  
Фили последовал его примеру, устраиваясь рядом на ковре. Передавая друг другу бутылку, они быстро допили всё вино и просто лежали, глядя в потолок, по которому пробегали световые всполохи от телевизора и фар, проезжавших мимо автомобилей. Было приятно понежиться после сытного ужина. Кили повернул голову, рассматривая профиль полицейского. Тот уже закрыл глаза и, казалось, дремал. Брюнет придвинулся ближе, осторожно просунул ладонь в пройму халата, провёл по тёплому животу.  
  
\- Хммм? – промычал Фили лениво.  
  
\- Пойдём в спальню, - шепнул Кили ему на ухо, поднимаясь.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя прямо здесь, - блондин открыл один глаз и как-то совсем трогательно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну, уж нет, - ирландец мотнул головой, поднимаясь и увлекая парня за собой. – Не зря я там этого леопарда расстилал…  
  
\- Какого леопарда? – изумился Фили, топая следом. Кили вёл его за руку. – Стой… Только не говори… - Кили поиграл бровями и сдёрнул покрывало с постели. – Ты его купил???  
  
\- Конечно. Ты думал, твоё нытьё меня остановит? – лицо парня расплылось в торжествующей улыбке победителя. – Давай, залезай в берлогу. Я сейчас, - он быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  
Фили лишь головой покачал, скидывая халат, и скользнул под пятнистое одеяло. Кили вернулся через мгновение и был он в одном только весьма вызывающем кожаном белье. Полицейский аж рот открыл от удивления.  
  
\- Нравится? – ухмыльнулся парень, упираясь коленом в край кровати и ставя руки на бёдра.  
  
Он не был уверен, стоит ли вытряхивать перед Фили вещи из своего «рабочего» гардероба. Но, в конце концов, пришёл к мысли, что это не только игривые аксессуары мальчика по вызову – Кили они нравились, были частью его сексуальной натуры. Что плохого, если он хочет возбуждать своего парня? Женщины же покупают эротичное бельё.  
  
\- Повернись, пожалуйста, - у Фили дыхание спёрло, когда он увидел этот упругий, обтянутый кожей зад. – Какая у тебя сладкая задница, - простонал он. – Кили, какой ты весь сладкий! Ущипни меня, я сплю? – он положил ладони на глаза.  
  
\- Сейчас я тебя не только ущипну, - многообещающе промурчал ирландец, склоняясь над ним и раздвигая коленом ноги, поцеловал закрывшие лицо руки. Фили отдёрнул их, глядя парню в глаза, тёмные от возбуждения с расширившимися зрачками. Совсем дикий. И эта кожа так интригующе трётся об обнажённое бедро. Варвар.  
  
Да. Теперь Фили и, правда, чувствовал себя как в какой-то очень старой, древней пещере, пол которой устлан звериными шкурами, а первобытное желание, завладевшее ими, ещё древнее – как сама жизнь.  
  
Кили упёрся руками в матрас. Мышцы на плечах напряглись. Фили невольно вздохнул, открывая рот, любуясь своим партнёром, нижняя губа была влажной и блестела, хотя во рту пересохло. Ирландец быстро прижался к его губам, просовывая в рот язык, опускаясь на любовника всем телом, чувствуя его возбуждение. После быстрого жаркого поцелуя он отстранился, снял бельё. Фили не заметил, как парень достал тюбик смазки и презерватив. Кили устроился между ног любовника, стал растягивать. Полицейский зажмурился сначала – уже и отвыкнуть успел от этих ласк – но потом расслабился, бросил взгляд на Кили, который был занят его промежностью. Волосы у ирландца растрепались, щеки покрыл румянец, он был возбуждён – на обнажившейся головке блестела смазка. Закончив приготовления, Кили быстро раскатал по члену презерватив и развёл ноги Фили ещё дальше, намереваясь войти.  
  
\- Подожди, - остановил его блондин, садясь на кровати. – Хочу не так. Ложись.  
  
Кили понимающе усмехнулся и лёг на спину. Фили сначала сел ему на бёдра, потом подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и, приподнявшись, насадился на член. Сначала чуть-чуть. Потом поднялся и опустился снова, постепенно переходя на размеренный темп. Ирландец улыбнулся, глядя на него сквозь опущенные ресницы, погладил руками бока, лишь слегка сжимая гладкую, покрывшуюся испариной кожу. Привыкнув к ощущениям, Фили открыл глаза. Кили был прекрасен на этих безумных леопардовых простынях. Он стонал в голос, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, одна тёмная прядь прилипла ко лбу, остальные разметались по подушке. Он был хищник, приручённый и неопасный, или строптивый жеребец, не скидывающий лишь любимого седока.  
  
Кончив, ирландец последний раз толкнулся вверх и разомлел, развалившись на кровати, только пальцы правой руки лениво выводили узоры на ноге Фили. Блондин снялся с уже мягкого члена и лёг рядом. Кили стянул презерватив и бросил на пол. На члене осталось немного размазанной спермы. Фили нагнулся и взял его в рот, нежно пройдясь языком, слизывая свидетельства их соития.  
  
\- Ты… Ах, - только и вырвалось у Кили. – Это моя очередь тебя ублажать.  
  
\- Мне просто захотелось… Я боялся, что забыл твой вкус. Я вообще боялся, что ты… - Фили тряхнул головой и будто всхлипнул.  
  
\- Ну-ну, хватит, - Кили сел рядом и обнял блондина за плечи. – Давай думать о том, что нас ждёт, а не о том, чего, к счастью, не случилось, - он заглянул канадцу в глаза, тот кивнул. – Вот и славно. А теперь, просто наслаждайся…  
  
И Фили наслаждался. Умелым языком, таким жарким ртом, нежными пальцами, а больше всего наслаждался близостью этого парня, который успел стать родным.  


* * *

  
  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда Фили вошёл в офис, это широкая спина Чарли в клетчатой рубашке, затмившая Мэтью. Высокий полицейский стоял перед столом коллеги с неизменным тумблером в руке и расспрашивал о последних событиях.  
  
\- Чарли! – Фили пожал ему руку. – Рад тебя видеть, но ты уверен, что не хочешь ещё пару недель дома полежать? – он обвёл сотрудника обеспокоенным взглядом, садясь за стол.  
  
\- А что толку? – отозвался Чарли. – Я в этой больнице чуть не сдох от тоски. Бофур говорит, наш Шон куда-то собрался?  
  
\- Собрался, - кивнул блондин, загружая компьютер. – Пока до Нью-Йорка, а там кто ж знает? Но, думаю, мы его в Нью-Йорке возьмём. Бофур, - он обернулся к программисту. – Из наших полетит кто или на американскую полицию уповаем?  
  
\- У нас все заняты, - вздохнул айтишник. – С этими дилерами ни одного свободного человека не осталось. Если только в других отделах запрашивать, а их пока в курс дела введёшь… - он махнул рукой.  
  
\- Давайте я полечу, - предложил Чарли.  
  
\- Ну, уж нет, - Фили серьёзно посмотрел на подчинённого. – Чарли, ты ранен, не думай даже. – Чарли заворчал, но спорить не стал, присел на край своего стола, отпивая кофе. – И, вообще, не такие же они там беспомощные? Их дело простое – засечь МакГира, проследить, куда дальше пойдёт, с кем встретится, потом отзвониться нам и повязать парня.  
  
\- Наверно, - вздохнул Мэтью грустно. – Хочется верить.  
  
\- И камеры в Ньюарке они нам не дадут смотреть, - отметил Бофур печально.  
  
\- Хрен с вами, - не выдержал Фили. – Чарли никуда не полетит. Можете губу не раскатывать. И жалобно смотреть на меня не надо. Хватит уже этих рисков нам в операции.  
  
До вечера Мэтью занимался координацией поимки дилеров с Роббом и аналитиками. Точный расчёт и тщательная подготовка оправдывали себя – всё шло безупречно. Когда с последним на сегодня дилером было покончено, решено было устроить перерыв на пару часов. МакГир в Нью-Йорк всё равно должен был прибыть после шести вечера. Фили погулял по парку, зашёл в закусочную на углу. Курить не стал – не хотелось. Покружив по соседним улицам какое-то время, он позвонил Кили.  
  
\- Алло, Фили, привет, - радостно ответил ирландец.  
  
\- Привет, ты где? Что делаешь?  
  
\- Да, вот с мамой гуляю… Ей уезжать послезавтра.  
  
\- Точно, я и забыл.  
  
\- Не удивляюсь, - засмеялся Кили. – Ну, мам! Нет, мне это не нужно, - послышался шорох бумаги и щебетание мисс Оакс на заднем плане. – Прости, у нас тут шоппинг вроде как. Хотя меня скорее используют как носильщика.  
  
\- Ладно, развлекайтесь. Вечером увидимся.  
  
\- Ага. Пока.  
  
Вернувшись в офис, Фили заметил явное оживление. Бофур говорил с кем-то по телефону. Мэтью с Чарли обступив его, внимательно слушали. Дождавшись, пока Бофур повесит трубку, Фили поинтересовался в чём дело.  
  
\- Робб нашего знакомого на всякий случай в аэропорт проводил, - виновато улыбнулся Мэтью.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, Робб на всякий случай сам не полетел в Нью-Йорк? – Приподнял бровь Фили.  
  
\- Нет, ты что.  
  
\- Ладно. Ну, и как проводы? Сел МакГир в самолёт?  
  
\- Сел, - улыбнулся Бофур. – Засекаем время. Полиции в Ньюарке информация передана. Плюс работники «Эйр Канада» сориентируют их.  
  
\- Отлично. Ждём.  
  
Перелёт из Торонто в Нью-Йорк занял около полутора часов. За это время Мэтью успел выпить чашек пять чаю и пару раз сбегать в кафе за эклерами. Когда он нервничал, это чудесным образом успокаивало остальных. Казалось, что несуразный полицейский с пристрастием к сладкому способен взять на себя всё волнение.  
Наконец, у Бофура зазвонил телефон.  
  
\- Алло, полиция Торонто, - ответил он, обводя взглядом коллег. – Приземлился? Хорошо, держите нас в курсе, - он повесил трубку. – Это полиция Нью-Йорка. Вроде как парни наготове, ждут в зале прилётов и в транзитной зоне, на всякий случай.  
  
Фили потёр ладошки. Очень хотелось верить, что сейчас у них появится какая-то существенная зацепка. В офисе было тихо минут двадцать. Нервно звенела ложка в чашке Мэтью да Чарли тяжело вздыхал. Фили повернулся к окну. Темнело. Вдруг снова раздался звонок. Бофур снял трубку и вывел на громкую.  
  
\- Алло, полиция Торонто.  
  
\- Взяли вашего парня, - послышался довольный голос. – С ним девушка была, тоже взяли пока на всякий случай. Они в транзитной зоне сидели.  
  
\- Отлично. Можно фото девушки? – обрадовался Бофур.  
  
\- Да, конечно, отправьте запрос в международный отдел…  
  
\- Подожди, приятель, - перебил его Фили, подходя к телефону. – Меня зовут Филипп Дуринсон, начальник отдела. Можешь просто скинуть нам её фото на мобильный? Или на почту?  
  
\- Мистер Дуринсон, - тон полицейского стал раздражённым. – Это не по уставу.  
  
\- Послушайте…  
  
\- Кэвин, - подсказал Бофур шёпотом.  
  
\- Кэвин, послушайте, мои коллеги заранее обговаривали с вами детали. Нам нужны копии документов задержанных и фото. У нас крупное международное расследование. Может статься, что и американский трафик затронут…  
  
Кэвин замолчал, призадумавшись, потом видимо принялся обсуждать что-то с сослуживцами.  
  
\- Хорошо. Давайте скинем, - ровно ответил он. – Ребята, дайте паспорта, - обратился он к своим. – МакГир у вас, видимо, в базах есть? Вот вам девушки документы… Анна Дельгадо.


	21. Глава 21. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фили собираются наградить орденом «За заслуги полицейского корпуса» - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_Military_Merit_%28Canada%29
> 
> Клуб «Туз» (Ace) - http://www.acetoronto.com/gallery

_Неделю спустя_  
  
Кили вошёл в офис и сразу почувствовал атмосферу предвкушения праздника. Играл какой-то старый рок. Бофур смеялся от души. Робб расставлял бокалы для шампанского на столе Фили. На большой экран была выведена трансляция первого федерального канала. Босса вот-вот должны были показать в новостях.  
  
\- Кили, привет! – Мэтью улыбнулся. – Заходи, не стесняйся. Чёрт, да приклеишься же ты, наконец! – выругался он, подхватывая тюбик суперклея.  
  
В настоящий момент полицейский прилаживал к Халку на постере «Мстителей» голову Чарли. Поверх плаката разноцветными буквами шла не совсем ровная, но аккуратная надпись «У нас всегда останется Виннипег». Кили усмехнулся, заметив, что к Тору Мэтью уже приладил портрет Фили, а себе отвёл роль Железного Человека.  
  
\- Кили, ты не против быть Соколиным глазом? – Мэтью почесал затылок.  
  
\- Я скорее Чёрная вдова, - рассмеялся ирландец. – Но, нет. Не против.  
  
\- Дай пройти, - услышал он сердитый голос за спиной.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли, - парень улыбнулся, пропуская канадца, и отошёл в сторону, садясь на пустой стул у стола Фили.  
  
Чарли буркнул что-то отдалённо напоминавшее приветствие и передал Роббу два пакета. Кили немало удивился, увидев полицейского в строгом тёмно-синем костюме вместо привычных джинсов и клетчатой рубашки.  
  
\- Шесть бутылок взял, хватит для начала? Джейсон куда делся?  
  
\- Хватит, - кивнул Робб. – Кэти поехал в Пирсоне встречать.  
  
\- Не знаю, как у вас, - вклинился Мэтью. – А у меня так ощущение Нового года!  
  
\- Ещё бы, - фыркнул Чарли. – Ты бы ещё ёлку нарядил для пущей убедительности, - посоветовал он, обводя взглядом увешенный плакатами и гирляндами офис.  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - ответил Мэтью серьёзно и поправил очки. – Просто… Фили почти год назад пришёл. Реорганизация эта в департаменте. У нас новая команда и эта операция успешная. Вам не кажется, что это начало новой эпохи?  
  
\- Ну, ты загнул, - присвистнул Бофур. – Но я согласен – это праздник и мы его заслужили. Я последний раз так на свадьбу наряжался, - он развёл руками. На программисте были чёрные брюки, вельветовый пиджак, белая рубашка с вышивкой. – Проклятые дресс-коды.  
  
Кили улыбнулся. Он один тут, пожалуй, был завсегдатаем ночных клубов. А сегодня Фили пригласил их всех в «Туза», чтобы отметить успех этого грандиозного дела как следует. Ирландец надел свои лучшие узкие джинсы, яркую серебристую футболку и кожаный пиджак, даже разжился новыми ботинками по случаю. Конечно, на фоне сдержанных полицейских он выглядел отвязным тусовщиком. Плевать, что подумают о нём. Сегодня он будет отрываться по полной и разделит с Фили его радость.  
  
\- О, новости! – оживился Робб.  
  
На экране возникла знакомая студия, ведущая огласила темы выпуска и перешла к главной сенсации, передавая слово коллеге, который стоял на ступеньках у входа в здание парламента.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джейн! – репортёр улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, несмотря на то, что холодный февральский ветер трепал его волосы. – Сейчас мы ожидаем появления Филиппа Дуринсона. Напомним, нашим зрителям, что благодаря слаженной работе федеральной службы по контролю за незаконным оборотом наркотиков и лично Филиппу, полиции удалось раскрыть, пожалуй, крупнейшее нарко-преступление в истории Канады. А, вот и Филипп! Добрый день! Дайте пожать вам руку, сэр!  
  
В кадре показался Фили и все замерли, прильнув к экрану. На нём была парадная полицейская форма, фуражка с красной лентой. Он выглядел таким мужественным.  
  
\- День добрый, сэр, - ответил он, протягивая руку репортёру.  
  
\- Филипп, о громком деле, которое вам удалось раскрыть, вся Канада трубит уже третий день. Я прямо слышу, как пенсионеры и дети от Галифакса до Ванкувера обсуждают ваш подвиг. Что сказал генерал-губернатор?  
  
\- Спасибо большое, - видно было, что блондин смутился. – Он поблагодарил нас за успешное проведение операции. Я подчёркиваю – нас. Это не только моя заслуга. Пользуясь случаем, хочу поблагодарить своих коллег: Мэтта, Чарли, Бофура, Робба, Джейсона, Кэти. Всех, кто работает в департаменте. – Фили посмотрел в камеру. – Огромную помощь нам также оказал один гражданский. Не могу назвать его имя в эфире. Но без него мы бы не справились.  
  
Щёки Кили залил румянец, он почувствовал на себе взгляды подчинённых Фили, краем глаза видел, что Бофур одобрительно кивнул, а Мэтью похлопал его по плечу.  
  
\- Я также слышал, что вас собираются приставить к ордену, это правда? Увидим вас осенью в Ридо-холле?  
  
\- Да, губернатор уже пригласил меня на торжественную церемонию, - Фили держался уверенно, без лишнего пафоса и гордости. – Конечно, мне будет приятно получить эту награду.  
  
\- Скажите пару слов об операции: правда, что во главе группировки стояла южноамериканская мафия?  
  
\- К сожалению, я не могу обнародовать детали, но, да, в деле были замешаны две гражданки Перу плюс банда непосредственно в Латинской Америке и несколько граждан Канады.  
  
\- И напоследок: уже думали, на что потратите вознаграждение?  
  
\- Если честно, нет, мне нужно обсудить это с близкими. Отправлюсь в путешествие, наверно, - Фили засмеялся.  
  
\- Спасибо большое. Это был Филипп Дуринсон. Специально для CBC.  
  
Как только на экране вновь возникла Джейн и студия новостей, офис взорвался бурными аплодисментами. Аплодировали коллеги Фили, подчинённые, аналитики, просунувшиеся в дверь и также наблюдавшие за происходящим, даже служащие из других отделов. Кили подумал, что, наверно, они отчасти тоже гордятся. Гордятся, что носят звание полицейских, защищают закон и порядок Канады и, возможно, однажды тоже будут стоять перед генерал-губернатором в его резиденции и получать из его рук орден.  
  
\- Давайте отметим что ли, - улыбнулся Робб. – Чарли, поможешь?  
  
Они стали открывать бутылки с шампанским и началась та милая весёлая возня, которая обычно делает коллег друзьями. Бофур вышел поговорить с женой, так непривычно сжимая в руке бокал с шампанским вместо бутылки Molson. Девушки из аналитического отдела щебетали о чём-то с Роббом. Мэтью и вовсе чуть ли не пританцовывал, наполняя свой опустевший бокал. Кили чувствовал себя здесь не совсем уютно, но ничего, скоро Фили прилетит из Оттавы и они все отправятся в клуб. Вдруг у него за плечом кто-то кашлянул, заставляя обернуться.  
  
\- На пару слов, - Чарли смотрел на него в упор.  
  
Они вышли из офиса и дошли до холла.  
  
\- Хотел поблагодарить тебя, - сухо начал Чарли. Кили удивлённо поднял брови. – Ты знаешь, о чём я. Не каждый бы бросился вот так помогать нам. Признаюсь, поначалу я думал, что ты просто вьёшься вокруг босса из своих корыстных побуждений, - пояснил полицейский. – Но ты жизнью рисковал, Кили. Это я уважаю, - он помолчал.  
  
\- Эм… спасибо, полагаю? – тихо ответил Кили.  
  
\- Да, и это не означает, что я вдруг резко полюбил пидарасов и все эти ваши розовые слюни, - он поморщился.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Кили рассмеялся. – И ты это… прости, что накинулся на тебя тогда. Но признаться, ты сам напросился.  
  
\- Не отрицаю, - Чарли не улыбался, но видно было, что его холодные синие глаза как будто потеплели. Он протянул руку, и ирландец осторожно пожал её, словно ожидая подвоха, но полицейский лишь крепко сжал её в ответ, глядя в глаза.  
  
Они вернулись в отдел, где не совсем трезвые сотрудники департамента развлекались как могли в рамках дозволенного рабочим этикетом: аналитики с Мэтью пуляли дротики в мишень, устроив импровизированный турнир. Прибывшую недавно из аэропорта Кэти коллеги расспрашивали о Перу.  
  
\- Чарли! – Девушка салютовала ему бокалом. – Ты как?  
  
\- Порядок. Залатали, теперь как новый, - ответил полицейский. – Не успели тебя перуанские копы довести?  
  
Кэти только глаза закатила, цокнув языком.  
  
За шумом музыки и всеобщего веселья никто не услышал приближающихся шагов. Когда в офис внезапно вошёл Фили, все замерли, а потом разразились радостными криками: выкрикивали поздравления и пожелания. Мэтью, предварительно раздавший аналитикам хлопушки, устроил праздничный залп. Разноцветная блестящая мишура взвилась к потолку, оседая на одежде и волосах. И Фили стоял такой растерянный посреди этого весёлого хаоса, сжимая в руках куртку и удивлённо хлопая глазами. Он казался намного моложе своих лет – словно старшеклассник, которому родители в тайне устроили грандиозную вечеринку на совершеннолетие.  
  
Кили первый подошёл и обнял его за плечи, похлопав по спине.  
  
\- Я так горжусь тобой, - прошептал он, склоняясь к уху.  
  
Под одобрительные возгласы коллег, обнимать Фили принялись все по очереди. Сотрудники из других отделов выразили своё почтение и удалились по рабочим местам.  
  
\- Ну, что? Поехали в клуб? – Улыбнулся Фили. – Сегодня все гуляют за мой счёт.  
  
Принялись спешно одеваться, вызывать такси. Мэтью старательно завязывал шарф – ещё бы, на улице минус 20. Джейсон, захмелев, пытался неловко ухаживать за Кэти. Наконец, все собрались. Кили обхватил Фили за пояс и зашагал на выход. В длинном коридоре уже погасили свет.  
  
\- Кстати, почему ты на работу в униформе не ходишь? – поинтересовался ирландец, когда они спускались по лестнице. – Ты в ней весьма горяч.  
  
\- Ну, мы же не постовые полицейские. Скорее офисные работники. К тому же, когда работаешь под прикрытием, форма ни к чему, - пояснил блондин.  
  
\- Но я всё же считаю, что мы могли бы найти ей достойное применение, - Кили поиграл бровями. – Что скажете, господин полицейский?  
  
\- Эй, не шути так, нарвёшься, - пригрозил Фили.  
  
\- Тогда арестуйте меня, господин полицейский, - прошептал Кили и, остановившись, прижал полицейского к стене, замирая в миллиметрах от его лица. – Мне кажется, я плохо себя веду…  
  
\- Очень плохо, - тихо ответил Фили, целуя парня в губы.  
  
\- Воу-воу-воу! Мы ещё в участке, босс! – послышался неуместно радостный голос Мэтью. На лестнице было темно, но, вероятно, два прижавшихся друг к другу тела всё же можно было различить.  
  
Рассевшись по такси, они отправились в «Туз» - новый модный клуб в одном из злачных районом Торонто. Сначала думали пойти в проверенный «Эверли», но Кили не проходил туда по возрасту. Помещение без декоративных излишеств светилось мягким фиолетово-розовым неоном. У зеркального бара толклись уставшие после рабочего дня клерки, но в целом народа посреди недели было немного. Держа Кили за руку, Фили прошёл к зарезервированному столику в углу. Уселись и заказали напитки. Джейсон норовил пригласить утомлённую перелётом Кэти на танец. Бофур обсуждал с Роббом достоинства и недостатки какой-то новой модели телефона. Мэтью почти сразу ринулся в глубины танцпола в поисках нечаянного ночного счастья. Чарли потягивал коктейль, рассматривая женскую публику за соседним столиком.  
  
\- Пойдём танцевать, - Кили наклонился к уху Фили.  
  
\- Я никогда не танцевал с парнем, - блондин смутился. – Я не знаю как…  
  
\- Пошли, - ирландец поднялся и протянул ему руку.  
  
Они прошли в танцевальную зону, где разгорячённые алкоголем молодые и не очень люди уже сотрясали телами, попадая и не попадая в такт. Играла не слишком быстрая музыка и некоторые парочки просто покачивались в обнимку. Кили обнял полицейского за плечи, глядя в глаза.  
  
\- Можешь обнять меня, - он улыбнулся и его глаза блеснули каким-то космическим оттенком в этом безумном неоновом свете.  
  
Фили осторожно положил руки ему на пояс. Ирландец прижался теснее. На полицейском была чёрная шёлковая рубашка, и он скользнул пальцами по гладкой ткани, оглаживая спину. Блондин непроизвольно опустил одну ладонь парню на зад, слегка сжимая.  
  
\- О, да… - прошептал Кили, наклоняясь к губам партнёра. Быстро поцеловал и отстранился. – Это всё-таки не гей-клуб, не будем травмировать их психику, - он вздохнул, обводя взглядом толпу за спиной Фили и наткнулся на знакомое лицо.  
  
Мужчина заметил его, кивнул в сторону туалета, показывая стодолларовую купюру. Кили едва заметно мотнул головой и крепче сжал плечи полицейского. Знакомый пожал плечами и скрылся из виду. Пронесло. Но сердце успело сделать кульбит.  
  
Они протанцевали ещё две песни и вернулись к остальным. Впрочем, за столиком остались только Бофур с Роббом. Чарли давно пересел в бар и был, по всей видимости, уже изрядно пьян. Просидев с коллегами какое-то время, Фили извинился и стал собираться. Всё-таки он устал и хотелось ещё провести время с Кили.  
  
\- Я домой. Записывайте всё на мой счёт.  
  
Бофур кивнул, поднимая бокал.  
  
На улице было холодно, но ночной мороз приятно освежал. И невероятно тихо, даже снег не шёл. Время будто замерло.  
  
\- Такси через пять минут должно подъехать, - Фили сверился с телефоном и прислонился к кирпичной стене. – Чёрт, я так пьян, - он засмеялся.  
  
\- Я тоже, - Кили рассмеялся в ответ. – Очень пьян! Фили, ты такой классный. Я люблю тебя, - он замолчал, уставившись на блондина. – Люблю тебя, - встал напротив и провёл пальцами по щеке, плотно сжал губы, нахмурившись. – Можешь ничего не отвечать.  
  
Фили поймал его пальцы, останавливая, и посмотрел в глаза. Лицо парня было серьёзным.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И я. Я тоже люблю тебя, Кили, - полицейский почувствовал, как сжатая ладонь задрожала в руке. Ирландец резко втянул ртом воздух. Фили поцеловал его, лишь слегка касаясь губ невесомым поцелуем и отстранился.  
  
\- Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной, - тихо произнёс Кили.  
  
Посигналило, останавливаясь, такси и окатило ярким светом фар.  
  
\- Домой? – Фили обернулся, открывая дверцу.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вбоквел к "Новому году" от Mariata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192395) by [ekemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekemen/pseuds/ekemen), [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia)
  * [Вздох по-лимски](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193712) by [Mariata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata)




End file.
